Shadows of the Past
by SapphireNacht
Summary: Dante descubre una verdad que lo inquieta un poco. Alannah sabe que algo no está bien con las personas que la adoptaron, mucho menos con ese tipo de cabello blanco, pero con tiempo las cosas comenzarán a tener sentido y la oscuridad se interpondrá.
1. Prologo

**Shadows of the Past**

Vivir diecisiete años de tu vida, es un orfanato, no es algo grato, ir de familia en familia, sin terminar de ser aceptada por problemas "adolescentes" como solían llamarle, no es exactamente algo a lo que yo le llamaría "vida" pero eso era lo que de momento tenía, es peor vivir en la calle, la última vez que intenté tener vida de indigente, lo pasé bajo tormentas y sin conseguir comida, me encontraron justo cuando la tormenta había parado debajo de un techo cubierta por un manta que había en un cesto de basura. Llegué al hogar adoptivo, tenía amigas y amigos, pero quería algo más…quería tener una vida llena de acción, buscaba un golpe de adrenalina, como esos que muestran en la tv, pero al parecer estaba ligada a aquel manicomio que decía llamarse hogar. Entré a la habitación, metiendo un fuerte portazo que oyera la encargada del lugar y así viniera a llamarme la atención, al menos tendría con quien descargar mi furia, solía hacerle la vida imposible, de cualquier forma no podría sacarme, estaría violando las leyes de un orfanato.

-Alannah- dijo la mujer con voz cansina –te adoptó una buena familia al norte de nuestra ciudad- era algo que ya había dicho varias veces…había oído demasiadas veces esas palabras, la encargada quería simular la mueca de desagrado con una sonrisa poco convincente para ambas –por favor, agarra tus cosas, te estaré esperando en el vestíbulo- simplemente asentí, no por estar de acuerdo, sino por cortesía ¿buena familia? ¿Cómo las dos últimas? Unos rockeros insoportables y los otros trabajadores compulsivos que nunca estaban en la casa… ¿eso era buena familia? Inspiré profundamente intentando calmar mis nervios, quizás esta vez sí eran personas decentes, no tenía por qué amargarme antes de tiempo. Cogí el bolso donde guardaba las cosas importantes y bajé al vestíbulo donde la mujer ya estaba enroscada en el tapado beige que llevaba siempre, me echó un vistazo y sonrió, como siempre, guardaba esperanzas de algún día no verme más, aunque eso parecía lejano a estas alturas.

Primero y principal, la gente hablaba del extraño color de mi cabello, teniendo en cuenta que era medio platinado, casi blanco diría, decían que algo no estaba bien conmigo, que era rara. Segundo, las puntas del cabello, las tenía teñidas de un color borgoña, eso le daba un aspecto un tanto más raro y según las últimas personas con las que estuve era "poco presentable para la sociedad en la que ellos vivían"  
Dejando de lado las cosas extrañas que sucedían cuando en verdad estaba enojada, como el parpadeo constante de luces, estallidos de vidrios, cuadros volando por todos lados, el agua enfureciéndose, corto circuitos sin razón alguna y demás cosas que han sucedido estando yo en un estado de alteración elevado. Por nada no era que me devolvían al orfanato, aunque bien esas cosas no las provocaba yo. Creo.

El camino en coche era largo, por lo que era un buen momento para tomar una siesta, ya al despertar, vería que reacción tendrían las personas que me hayan querido tener como hija.


	2. Chapter 1 Verdad entre penumbras Parte 1

**N.A: **_Hallo! ¿Qué tal? Traigo una dramática historia de Devil May Cry con un personaje OC, es una fémina totalmente extraña, que quizá les agrade o bien posiblemente quieran matar =) Estoy indecisa en un montón de aspectos acerca de la historia, pero eso lo voy a ir viendo a medida que avance y ustedes me serán de ayuda, ya que voy a tomar cada una de las sugerencias y criticas que me den.  
Ahora bien, este capítulo se divide en dos partes, sino se iba a alargar un montón, así que pronto estaré publicando la parte dos.  
Mientras tanto, disfruten. _

**Capítulo 1: Verdad entre penumbras.**

El chillido de una reja y la voz de la mujer, hicieron que Alannah abriera los ojos de golpe, sin saber bien donde estaba parada, al sentirse incomoda y mirar el techo, recordó que se encontraba en un coche camino a un hogar sustituto, al cual aparentemente habían llegado, se reacomodó en el asiento y miró a su alrededor, viendo nada más que jardines y al fondo una casa bastante grande. Alannah se mostró sorprendida sin poder evitarlo, de todos los hogares que había visitado, ninguno se parecía a aquel, aunque de nuevo la rabia e indignación, hicieron que el auto se detuviera y la alegre naturaleza dejara de sonreírle al sol, todo se sumía en oscuridad. Alannah se controló, asegurándose que no tenía por qué ser así, el auto volvió a arrancar y la mujer continuó su camino al interior de la casa, lo estacionó junto a otro negro de una marca que no llegaba a distinguir y luego se quitó el cinturón de seguridad haciendo un gesto con la mano a la chica para que bajara.  
Al bajar del auto, caminó detrás de la mujer pisándole los talones distraída por el paisaje que tenía delante de sus ojos, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Al llegar a la puerta Alannah frenó justo a tiempo de chocarse contra la encargada, quien le dirigió una mirada de desagrado que cambió cuando el ruido de alguien quitando trabas la sobresaltó. Una alta chica, vestida de monja les sonrió dulcemente detrás de la puerta, llevaba el cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta, dándole un aspecto aniñado.

-buenas tardes, vengo del servicio de adopción, creo que fue usted la que pasó…-

-sí, fui yo- dijo con tono dulce –por favor, pasen- sonrió a Alannah cuando esta pasó por su lado, aunque ella no lo notó ya que tenía la vista prendida de todo el lugar.

-Bien, firma aquí y… ¿eres tú sola?-

-no, hay más personas en la casa, pero cada una se encuentra en sus tareas- contesto la muchacha mientras firmaba los papeles -¿Alannah cierto? Me llamo Kyrie, ahora te llevaré a conocer la casa y donde tú dormirás-

-Gracias…- dijo sin saber si sonaría muy cortante, por lo que decidió agregar algo más -¿tienen piano?-

Kyrie la miró un momento sorprendida por algo que Alannah no llegaba a comprender –no, pero si quieres podemos conseguirte uno- dijo volviendo a usar el tono dulce del principio, ésta asintió y luego miró a la mujer que estaba estupefacta por el trato que tenía Kyrie para con la extraña chica -¿hay algo más que deba saber?-

-no, si usted no tiene preguntas, entonces no hay nada más, nos mantendremos en contacto ¿Qué le parece si paso el Martes por la mañana?-

-muy bien, nos vemos entonces, allí está la salida-

Al irse Alannah estuvo más tranquila, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja, puso su mano en el hombro de la chica y con la otra hizo un gesto hacia el resto de la casa –ven, te la mostraré- Alannah asintió y siguió su ritmo. Fueron habitación por habitación, las personas que había pertenecían a un tipo de religión que no comprendía, si bien tampoco entendía porque alguien tan joven la había adoptado, no perdería oportunidad de preguntárselo, presentía que algo en aquel lugar no era del todo normal y terminó de confirmarlo al conocer al último miembro de la casa.

-Nero- llamó la chica a un joven que se encontraba en un lugar de entrenamiento, con la música a todo volumen, luchando y haciendo piruetas con una espada, Alannah parpadeó varias veces para entender lo que veía. El tal Nero de no más de dieciocho años, se acercó a ellas con la espada en la mano derecha apoyada en su hombro, frunció el ceño al mirar a la chica de cabello plata.

-ella es…- Kyrie le hizo un gesto que no fue visto por Alannah –la nueva- terminó la frase de un modo distinto, ella nunca había visto a nadie que tuviera su mismo color de pelo y que él lo tuviera así le llamó la atención, aunque las preguntas las dejaría para más adelante –un gusto…-

-Alannah- enarcó una ceja cuando ella quitó sus manos de la vista, al parecer la chica no era nada parecida a su padre, sino al tío –Kyrie… ¿puedes mostrarme mi habitación?- y al parecer tenia buena relación con quien consideraba una hermana. Kyrie asintió sonriendo y vio como se alejaban, tendría que llamarle y decirle que venga, era la única forma de saber si estaban en lo correcto o la habían errado, pero no había duda…tenía algo de él en su sangre, se notaba a leguas.  
Al llegar a la habitación de Alannah, está no pudo evitar hacer un sonido de sorpresa, si hubiera sido un dibujo animado, seguramente se le habría desencajado la mandíbula y tendría el mentón por el piso, de todos los hogares sustitutos a los que había ido, ninguno se parecía a aquel, era algo demasiado bueno y no estaba segura de merecerlo.

-Tendrás todo lo que necesites, tú solo llámame, con respecto a tu educación, ya te he anotado en un instituto cerca de aquí que te encantará, espero que te sientas cómoda y nos veas como tu nueva familia-  
_Espero no herirlos, ni causarles problemas…soy un ser bastante desequilibrado y problemático, deberían saberlo_. Si bien eso lo pensó, no lo dijo en voz alta, no sería tan estúpida de arruinarse la vida sola y volver a aquel infierno –de acuerdo, gracias…por todo-

-no te preocupes, aún quedan personas buenas- Kyrie abandonó la habitación dejando confundida a Alannah, no estaba segura de porque había dicho aquello, no le dio demasiado importancia, al menos no de momento, dejó sobre la cama la mochila donde traía la poca ropa que tenía y algunas cosas que había pertenecido a una madre que no recordaba. Hacía un tiempo le había llegado una caja con su nombre, varios adornos se encontraban allí, junto a un collar con la foto de una mujer muy bella de cabello negro, largo y ojos verde opaco, aparte de todo, contenía una carta, en la que le pedía perdón por la vida a la que estaba condenada y por no poder estar con ella cuando lo malo se le viniera encima, pero se había dado cuenta tarde que el padre -al cual tampoco conocía- era un monstruo y que ella sería igual, de lo contrario no habría de estar en el mundo cargando con la condena de tener que luchar contra…  
Alannah nunca supo contra que tendría que luchar, ni a quien se refería ella, aunque si decía que sería igual a su padre, entonces había alguien en el mundo que comprendería lo que le sucedía. La carta continuaba…  
Él, su padre, no sabía que ella existía, se fue al tiempo de enterarse que estaba embarazada y no lo volvió a ver más, era una forma egoísta de pensar que quizás de esa forma no tendría aquel "virus" y al final de la carta confiesa que no se arrepentía de haberlo amado, ni mucho menos de tenerla, pero no podía arriesgar su vida y estar en el mundo que los rodearía.

Alannah no estaba segura de a qué se refería ella con eso que eran monstruos, pero presentía que no estaba muy lejos de descubrirlo. Sacó el pequeño reproductor del cual nunca se separaba y puso un CD de compilados de temas de los 80 y 90 que le había armado una amiga del orfanato, no tenía un género definido, aunque el rock viejo le agradaba, también le gustaba el pop, por lo que mezclaba Europe con Air Supply o Guns and Roses Con Rick Astley, a veces incluso escuchaba ciertos temas de Lacrimosa, con los que se sentía identificada. Se recostó en la cama con los auriculares puestos y cerró los ojos dejando que la música se la llevara, solía hacer eso en aquel lugar, de ese modo tenía una excusa para que todo aquel que tocase la puerta de su habitación, terminara cansándose y se fuera. Antes de darle al botón de "play" alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pase- Alannah aunque quería ser cordial y agradecida porque la hubiera sacado de ahí, no podía, no estaba en su personalidad, por lo que trató de disfrazar su tono de voz como fuera.  
Kyrie entró sonriéndole, algo que hizo sentir peor a la chica –vine a traerte algo de ropa, tendremos invitados y quería que te vieras bien, saliendo de aquí, en el pasillo de la derecha al fondo, está el baño, tarda cuanto quieras, vienen entrada la noche-  
-bueno…gracias- Alannah sonrió e intentó que fuera sincero, Kyrie se le acercó poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros.  
-Se tú, aquí no tienes que fingir, sé que no te sientes cómoda y hay cosas que te intrigan, pero no tienes que intentar sonreír cuando en realidad tienes ganas de romper algo ¿sabes?- Alannah esta vez sí sonrió con sinceridad ya que había dado en la llaga. Cuando Kyrie se fue, revisó las prendas que le había dado, había varios vestidos lindos, al igual que conjuntos, por lo que miró detalladamente cada uno, todos los colores combinaban perfecto con su piel, algo que hacía difícil descartarlos, aunque hubo uno que llamó su atención, un vestido con corset, totalmente negro y con mangas largas, la parte inferior tenían bolados que le daban un toque más sensual a la terminación del vestido, si había algo que le encantaba era lo gótico y aquel vestido le daría un toque encantadoramente_ gótico. _Miró los zapatos que había en la caja que Kyrie había traído y saco un par que estaban en una caja que decía "Red Black Satin" al abrirla se encontró con un par de zapatos rojos, de taco aguja, con un pequeño moño negro en la punta ¿es que eran tan especiales los invitados que le había dado aquel tipo de ropa…oscura?  
Ya con la ropa elegida, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al baño.

OOO

-¿Crees que en verdad sea…?- Nero se encontraba demasiado desconcertado como para pronunciar la palabra que pondría a su "amigo" entre la espada y la pared, Kyrie asintió lentamente

-no hay mucho que los diferencie, tiene doble cara, o se parece a él o se parece a su tío, aunque yo diría que tiene algo de más parecido en personalidad a él, quizás siendo mujer su personalidad sea más recatada-

-El desdén y la arrogancia juntos no son buenos…-murmuró Nero, la pelirroja lo escuchó y lo miró mal –solo digo… ¿Quién será la madre de la chica?-

-tiene que ser humana, es lo más seguro de momento y sino la mató ningún demonio, entonces ella está en alguna parte de la ciudad-

-¿Por qué crees eso?-

Kyrie se encogió de hombros –por mucho que se quiera alejar de lo que son, no puede, porque Alannah es su hija, no la dejaría, aún si le guarda un rencor irremediable al padre por lo que es y que eso haya maldecido a su hija-

-Vendrá con su inseparable compañera ¿no crees que eso dará una mala impresión si se le dice ahora la verdad?

-No, no le diremos Nero, no podemos hacerlo tan apresuradamente, dejemos que despierte sola, si lo hace, nos daremos cuenta de si en verdad lleva aquel poder en su sangre.

Kyrie se fue hacia la cocina a terminar de preparar la comida, suspiró al apoyarse sobre la mesada, la chica había pasado diecisiete años de su vida viviendo a poca distancia de sus padres y ninguno de los dos daba la cara…por el lado de él era comprensible, no estaba enterado de nada, pero ¿y ella? Si vivía, no tenía excusa convincente para no haberse acercado nunca a hablarle y verla de cerca. Kyrie volvió a suspirar indignada, Alannah tenía suerte de no haber sido atacada por demonios todo este tiempo o no sabían de quien era hija o estaban esperando el momento a que ascendiera para empezar a molestar. Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared, tenía una hora para terminar, aunque eso no contaba mucho, ya que siempre llegaban unos minutos pasados.

-uh…Nero piensa que me veo linda ¿tú qué opinas?- la suave voz soprano de Alannah sorprendió a Kyrie quien se giró automáticamente a verla, naturalmente, se veía como un ángel gótico, con el largo cabello plateado sujeto a una coleta, dejando a la vista, las puntas borgoña.

-realmente te ves hermosa Alannah, ve al jardín si quieres, todavía tienes tiempo- Esta asintió, aunque bien no se acordaba el camino al jardín, decidió ir hacia Nero y preguntarle si quería acompañarla, después de todo, durante aquellos años, nunca había estado sola mucho tiempo.

-¿Nero?- el joven levantó la cabeza y al verla casi sonrió, para ella era un chico raro, la mayor parte del tiempo portó esa espada en la espalda y aunque le llamaba la atención no le preguntó -¿te importaría acompañarme al jardín?- no hubo respuesta por su parte, se levantó del banco y caminó hacia la izquierda lentamente esperando que le siguiera, al llegar a su lado, pudo mantener más fácilmente el ritmo de la caminata, no tenía tema del cual hablar, tampoco era que le interesara, tan solo no quería estar sola en el medio del jardín.

-¿Kyrie te dijo quiénes eran los invitados?- pregunto de la nada, sacando a Alannah de sus pensamientos

-no, pero viendo la ropa que me dio para elegir he de suponer que son invitados especiales.

Nero se rió apenas al oír el tono irónico detrás de sus palabras bien formadas –supongo que para ella si son algo especial, pero no te preocupes, si hay algo que no tienes que fingir son modales- Alannah sonrió, al parecer el chico se había dado cuenta que no era un muñeca de porcelana tanto en sus movimientos, modales y por sobre todo, en su forma de hablar. Siguieron derecho hasta que llegaron a una puerta de cristal, a través de ella podía ver el bien cuidado jardín que pertenecía a Kyrie, al parecer a la chica le gustaba la naturaleza, de noche se veía bastante irreal, como si tuviera algo que no perteneciera a la tierra, se encontraban rodeados de piedras preciosas que iluminaban todo el lugar dándole un aspecto sombrío en algunas zonas y tenebroso.

-Esta piedra está…

-Iluminando si, se llama Luminite, era una piedra del infierno que luego de pasar tanto tiempo en el mundo humano adquirió ciertas fuerzas, he aquí el resultado…es bastante conveniente cuando no hay luz en la casa- Nero se dio cuenta tarde que había usado la palabra infierno, aunque Alannah no dijo nada sobre ello, se quedó bastante cortada –es un mito de cualquier forma, no digo que el infierno exista- Alannah se alejó de él dirigiéndose hacia las piedras, se agachó en el pasto y tomó una de la hilera, le dio varias vueltas, si tuviera alguna lámpara dentro, se calentaría, esta se mantenía fría, por lo tanto algo extraño tenia dentro, tuvo el impulso de hacerla estallar contra el mármol del porche, pero se contuvo.

-¿Por qué llevas esa espada? Dices que el infierno no existe, pero hoy te vi luchando como si el ejercito de Lucifer fuera a venir- Nero escondió el asombro ante aquellas inesperadas palabras de la chica, al parecer ella creía en lo sobrenatural –aparte…¿Tu y yo somos parientes? Es que…siento como si así fuera…-Alannah frunció el ceño sintiéndose insegura por primera vez –hay una fuerza en ti, que no logro descifrar…si es buena o mala- pero al final lo dijo y Nero alzó ambas cejas a la vez mirándola extrañado, aparentemente el poder demoniaco de la chica estaba despertando de su letargo dispuesto a arrasar con todo lo que se pusiera en su camino.

-la verdad es que…

-¡Hey Chico! Tocamos el timbre y nadie respondía, creí que se habían ido antes que llegáramos- La voz de aquel hombre resonó en los oídos de Nero, parecía como si le taladraran el cerebro

-Dante, Trish… ¿Lady?- Nero se sorprendió al ver a la morena de pie junto a la cazadora rubia, aquello sí que parecía apropósito -¿no les atendió Kyrie?-

-Seguro no escuchó el timbre, Lady vino porque le llamó la atención que solamente nos hayan invitados a nosotros dos- Nero se sonrió a penas

-no es una reunión muy importante Lady, pero si quieres…-

-Es mejor tres, que dos- Nero entendió enseguida, al parecer era la única que no había ignorado la presencia femenina que se encontraba a su lado, aunque al parecer, por la cara de desconcierto que Dante tenía en sus facciones, él tampoco la había ignorado, la única que permanecía con expresión neutra, mirándola fijamente era Trish. -¿Es tu novia?- preguntó Lady quitándose las gafas.

-No- respondió la chica, cortando a Nero, usó un tono diferente al que venía teniendo hasta el momento, incluso el murmullo suave había desaparecido, siendo suplantado por uno áspero –Soy Alannah, gusto en conocerlos-

-Alannah- la chica volteó viendo a Kyrie quien le hizo una seña, ella agradecida fue a su encuentro, Nero se quedó mirando el punto vacío por el que habían desaparecido ambas jóvenes. Al recordar donde estaba, se giró hacia los tres invitados y les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran, si ella se comportaba así sería más difícil de lo que creía saber si era hija o no de Dante, aunque por la cara de este, alguna pieza había encajado en toda la historia desconocida que tuvo el cazador con la humana, al llegar a la puerta principal, las dos mujeres entraron pero Dante se quedó a un costado, Nero al verlo se le acercó.

-¿Qué te ocurre ahora?- preguntó el chico con el tono que lo caracterizaba

-esa chica… ¿de dónde vino?- Nero entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos

-Kyrie decidió adoptarla luego de ir al orfanato y ver lo mal que estaba.

-oh…

-¿Qué ocurre con ella Dante?

-…tiene los mismo rasgos de alguien que conocí tiempo atrás.

El cazador parecía atormentado, pero aun así entró a la mansión, Nero no le perdió pisada en ningún momento, hasta que Kyrie y Alannah salieron de la cocina trayendo la comida para cenar.

-quédate, termino yo con el resto- le susurró Kyrie a la albina, pero esta hizo ademan de no hacerle caso –Alannah- la chica bufó y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Nero, mientras que Dante y las dos cazadoras estaban en la mesa, Alannah iba a preguntarle algo a Nero cuando Kyrie regresó y tuvieron que sentarse.  
Si bien el problema no era la insultante mirada de Alannah hacia el cazador, era que este tampoco le sacaba la vista de encima, por lo que Nero tuvo que hacer de varios intentos para sacar a Dante de su trance, lo consiguió la mayor parte de las veces, lo que le molestaba era que ella no hablase. En la cocina cuando Nero se fue con Kyrie, esta le dijo que la dejara, quizás no se sentía segura de hablar frente a ellos, pero el silencio mortal y la energía oscura que la rodeaba le estaba empezando a mosquear.

-Alannah ¿recuerdas algo de tu pasado?- preguntó Nero ligándose una mirada severa por parte de Kyrie y una confundida por parte del cazador

-No, solo tengo la carta y una foto de mi madre que ella misma me mandó…pero nunca dio la cara- lo de la carta y la foto era algo que sorprendió a todos, ella lo dijo con total naturalidad, por lo que no sospechaba que él fuera su padre, Nero miró de reojo a Kyrie quien le devolvió la misma mirada de desconcierto. Al terminar de cenar, Alannah dijo que se retiraba de la mesa, el silencio que siguió después de eso, Nero no sabría si llamarle molesto o agradable, teniendo en cuenta que hasta hacia un momento el ambiente estaba tenso.

-Es imposible- dijo Dante después de un momento, nadie había visto al cazador tan fuera de sus cabales como en aquel momento, aunque si bien, las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban no sabían a qué se refería, Nero y Kyrie menearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo, aunque este no los vio. La noche siguió sin la chica presente, algo que cambió bastante el humor de Dante, quien si bien no había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, se encontraba con un humor menos sombrío.

ººº

Alannah se encontraba en su habitación, aquellas personas actuaban extraño, debía admitirlo, desde el momento que la adoptaron, supo que algo no andaba bien con ellos. Se tiró sobre la cama pensando cómo salir de aquel lugar, si lo lograba no solo estaría libre de ellos, sino que también lo estaría del orfanato, buscaría trabajo, se compraría un apartamento y empezaría con su vida, tan solo…tenía que planear bien su escape, aunque por otro lado, se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar, no la trataban mal, ni decían que era extraña. _Te encuentras entre la espada y la pared querida Alannah ¿Cómo sales de esto? Después de todo Kyrie es amable y Nero también, inclusive el resto de los religiosos del lugar, no puedes quejarte, tienes la vida que siempre quisiste… ¿vas a arruinar todo ahora?_  
Alannah resopló, odiaba cuando la voz de su consciencia tenía razón, pero la euforia que sentía con el solo hecho de pensar que podría vivir sola, sin tener que ser carga de nadie, ni tener que soportar las exigencias de los demás, le daba un enorme vuelco a su espíritu muerto, incluso soñaba con comprarse un coche deportivo descapotable, que fuese veloz, aunque eso sería luego de haber terminado de acomodar su vida…siempre y cuando lo hiciera.  
En algún momento aquellas personas deberían irse, claro que…parecía que no tenían esa intención. Se levantó de la cama con un salto haciendo resonar todos los resortes, se acercó al pomo de la puerta y lo giró, la voz que más se escuchaba era la del tipo de rojo, había algo que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, aunque no lo conocía, le resultaba extraño. La alfombra amortiguaba un poco el ruido de los tacos al bajar por la escalera, al llegar al hall principal, siguió recto y doblo a la izquierda donde se encontraba la sala en las que estaban todos reunidos, esta vez no se interrumpieron, al margen, parecían dispuestos a incluirla al grupo.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto Alannah, estaba por ir a buscarte para que tomaras algo- Kyrie se acercó a ella poniéndole la delgada mano blanca sobre el hombro

-no, te agradezco pero no quiero nada- Alannah se sentó en el sofá quedando frente a frente con Dante, quien hablaba con Nero sobre…

_¿Demonios?_

La chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse y prestar más atención, si todo lo que decían era cierto, entonces las cosas que a ella le pasaban tenían que ver con algo sobrenatural, no le importó si era mal visto, se arriesgó a interrumpir al cazador.

-digamos que hipotéticamente, alguien tiene…-miró hacía el techo frunciendo los labios mientras buscaba una palabra correcta –el…poder…no…el problema- sonrió internamente, aquella era la palabra, lo que ella tenía era un problema –de que cada vez que se enoja, hace que las luces titilen y que todo alrededor se suma en oscuridad, que el tiempo se detenga, como si…se transportara a otra dimensión y se vieran las cosas desde esa perspectiva…oscuro, sangriento- Tanto Dante como Nero se quedaron mirándola, por el lado de Nero había asombro por la forma en que lo había dicho, pero desde Dante había una pizca de suspicacia que se reflejaba claramente en su mirada al posarse en la chica.

-hipotéticamente- repitió el cazador –entonces esa persona tiene poderes demoniacos, no es un _problema_- enfatizó la palabra que ella había utilizado antes _–_es un poder unido, detener y salvar, viéndolo desde el punto de vista en el que todo se ve al revés, eso puede no significar lo mismo, lo que hace posible un efecto contrario de lo que en ese momento se tiene en mente. El demonio que tenía en sus genes ese poder, fue desterrado hace mucho tiempo ya que se lo consideraba peligroso para los humanos, no tuvo descendencia así que nadie puede tenerlo…- hizo una pausa mirando de nuevo a la chica fijamente notando el temor que emanaba de su ser.

-y… ¿no es posible que se controle?-

_Demonio…Demonio…Demonio…_

-depende…de la persona- Dante se levantó al mismo tiempo que Alannah quien perdió el equilibrio, habría caído sobre la mesa de cristal sino hubiese sido porque Dante lo vio venir.

_Desciendo de un poderoso demonio, extrañamente nací humana, pero tengo sus poderes en la sangre y de vez en cuando, al momento que olvido sellar mi mente, se manifiestan, mátame; soy un peligro para lo que tu proteges con tanto esfuerzo día a día, mátame, no dejes que siga vagando por esta vida…_

-Debí haberla matado…- Dante se levantó con la chica en brazos y la puso en el sofá –ella es mi hija…fue un error lo que pasó con esa mujer…pero cuando desapareció creí que había sido por el bien de todos…no porque tendría…algo que esconder y al igual que a ella…no puedo matarla, con ella tengo razones, con aquella mujer no-

-¿hay una historia oscura en tu vida eh Dante?- la rubia le dio apoyo a Dante en varios momento de su vida, pero bien sabía que había cosas que este nunca le iba a contar de su pasado –tiene la sangre de Sparda, algo que aquella mujer no, puede que en ella despierte lo mismo que en ti-

-puede despertar lo mismo que despertó en Vergil…a fin de cuentas tendrá el mismo final que él, ya que no podría matarla- en aquel momento no sabían cómo actuar con aquella personalidad de Dante, Kyrie quien había estado observando desde la puerta, se acercó al cazador consolándolo en silencio, algo que este agradeció. –lo mejor va a ser que la lleve al local, es de la única forma que podré vigilarla-

-pero Dante, de esa forma tendrás que contarle la verdad, no puede enterarse de todo en el mismo día que llegó ¿quieres que escape? Déjala, aquí tendrá una vida humana, si va contigo se perderá muchas más cosas de las que ya perdió- Se notaba a leguas que Kyrie se había encariñado con la chica, pero al margen de eso, había dicho una verdad que molestó a Dante. _Se perderá muchas más cosas de las que ya perdió._ Muy a su pesar tuvo que cederle la custodia de _su hija_ a la pelirroja, aunque si bien el problema de Dante no era dejarla allí, era no poder vigilar los cambios que podría llegar a tener. _Como también…podría no tenerlos, maldición, si sigo así voy a envejecer antes de tiempo._ Luego de un tiempo hablando sobre el tema y que Kyrie accediera a llamarlo en caso de algún cambio en ella, los tres cazadores se retiraron del lugar.

-Kyrie no te preocupes, ve a dormir tranquila, yo me ocuparé de ella- La chica lo miró un momento antes de sonreírle y asentir, miró a la joven por última vez y luego se fue. Nero se acercó, tomándola en brazos y subió las escaleras con cuidado dirigiéndose a su habitación, la depositó sobre la cama y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto al escritorio, no estaba seguro de si dormir sería una buena idea, quería ver cuando ella despertara, como reaccionaba.  
Las horas pasaron y Nero terminó dormido en el asiento, por lo que no se enteró cuando Alannah se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, la chica caminaba sonámbula por la mansión a penumbras, seguía un camino recto sin perder el equilibrio en ningún momento, se paró frente a un cuadro en el que había dos personas y en medio como una abertura, fue directo, sacando el cuadro y apoyándolo sin hacer ruido en el piso, dejó al descubierto una caja de seguridad que estaba sellada por una clave, si bien Alannah no tenía el número de la caja, quien actualmente controlaba su ser si, abrió los ojos de repente sin mostrar vida en ellos, giró de derecha a izquierda la ruedilla hasta que ésta emitió un sonido que indicaba su abertura, una pequeña chispa de vida brilló en los opacados ojos verdes, tiró de la puerta dejando al descubierto un artefacto viejo, el cual tomó en sus manos, aún, manejada por alguien más, giró el pequeño artefacto gris con una forma extraña y un rostro atormentado en el medio que emitió un sonido infernal que únicamente sonó dentro de su cabeza. Alannah soltó la esfera y se echó hacia atrás tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, el chillido se había ido aclarando y ahora una voz sonaba en su cabeza.

_Despiértalo, despiértalo, despiértalo…hazlo ahora tú que puedes, despierta el alma que duerme bajo el suelo donde tu estas parada._

Un grito salió de la garganta de la chica cuando sintió su cuerpo arder, cayó al piso aferrándose fuertemente desde las piernas, soportando el dolor, el fuego parecía estar pegándose a su carne hasta pulverizarla, el chillido en la cabeza había vuelto a resonar y era como si fuera a estallarle, de repente solo sintió el silencio que principalmente la rodeaba, el dolor había desaparecido, regresó la vista hacia el ahora quemado artefacto, se arrastró hacia donde estaba, no confiaba en su mente como para pararse, lo tomó lanzándolo automáticamente ya que la había quemado, giró la mano y la quemadura había consumido gran parte de la piel de su palma dejando al descubierto la carne.

-¡chaleria!- murmuró bajo en hebreo, la voz en su mente comenzó a hablar de nuevo y ésta llevo la mano sana a un lado de su cabeza -¡zol zein shah!-

Nero quien miraba a Alannah sin saber exactamente qué hacer, se sobresaltó cuando ella cuestionó en aquel idioma, no sabía bien que había dicho, pero se la veía enojada luchando con algo en el piso, Kyrie se fue a llamar al cazador, ya que lo que hacía no era normal, incluso la no reacción al zarandeo que Nero le había dado minutos antes que gritara y se tirara al piso, el chico prestó atención cuando ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, una perversa e inquietante sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

-shesh iom- luego de eso, Nero se precipitó antes que golpeara contra el piso, había cerrado los ojos y perdido el equilibrio, como si lo que la poseyera hubiera abandonado su cuerpo ¿Qué diablos significaba lo que había dicho? La levantó en brazos e iba a dirigirse al cuarto donde se encontraba Kyrie cuando esta salió alarmada.

-¿Qué pasó?- Nero la hizo a un lado sin ser grosero para poner a la chica sobre algún lugar –Dante va a llegar en unos minutos- se dignó a decir cuando vio que el albino no le respondía, este únicamente asintió en su dirección y luego volvió a su postura anterior, dejó a Alannah sobre el sillón que había en la sala y se sentó al lado con la vista fija en el piso. Le había dado un anticipo de algo…de algo que estaba por suceder o que sucedería. _Shesh iom. _Nero intentó darle un significado, tenía algunas bases en hebreo, pero no era un idioma al que realmente le diera toda su atención, y lo poco que había estudiado lo olvidó en los meses que dejó las clases privadas. El hecho por el que no había dirigido palabra a Kyrie era para no alarmarla más de lo que ya estaba, bastante con el hecho de saber que Dante no había errado, a ella le pasarían cosas que debería vigilar, lo que no sabía era que factor de la casa había provocado aquel acto de posesión, si era eso lo que había sufrido o bien el demonio interno que poseía la joven. Hasta el momento en que tocaron la puerta, ella estuvo muy inquieta.

-Shesh iom significa seis días- dijo Dante mirando el rostro de la chica, en sus facciones se marcaba la agonía que estaba sufriendo en aquel momento -¿ella hizo algún ritual antes?-Nero se miró con Kyrie y Dante alzó las cejas -¿Qué…?- preguntó con cautela viendo la reacción de estos dos.

-manipulaba algo para nosotros invisible, que aparentemente le hacía daño, antes de decirme eso, había hablado otras cosas, dijo algo como _Shaleria_ y _sol sein shah-_

-Chaleria…-repitió Dante corrigiendo al chico –y zol zein shah, o la maldijo a ella, o ella inconscientemente maldijo a quien la poseyó, seguramente había algo dentro de su mente que resonaba insoportablemente, por lo que pidió desesperada que se callara, que parara, si bien, vuelve a caber la posibilidad que fuera el demonio y no ella, eso exactamente no lo sabemos, Kyrie, déjame llevármela, al menos por esta noche- El cazador parecía verdaderamente preocupado por la integridad de la muchacha aquella, por lo que Kyrie asintió.

ººº

-las cartas se vienen poniendo en la mesa desde hace meses, pero nadie hace nada ¿Quién me garantiza que ahora esto funcione? La chica se mantiene intacta siempre ¿quieren decirme cómo es eso posible? ¿Por qué no se le desquebraja el alma?- dijo un hombre que se encontraba sentado elegantemente, sin mostrar signos de alteración.

-usted solo dedíquese a mirar y disfrute del espectáculo, si sigue presionando entonces tendré que tomar otras medidas- dijo el alto hombre rubio que miraba al exterior desde un ventanal –no tardará mucho en reventar la burbuja- comentó en tono sombrío, para luego salir por la enorme puerta de la mansión.

-él tiene sus propios planes, John- dijo la mujer saliendo del cuarto en el que se había escondido –sabe que estamos jugando y se está cansando, por lo que va a actuar por las suyas, no me sorprendería si no lo ha hecho ya-

-mantenla vigilada ¿sigue en el orfanato?-

-no, ha sido adoptada, actualmente está con…su padre- El hombre asintió y ella salió de la mansión.

ººº

Alannah despertó sentándose con precipitación en la cama, miró la habitación sin saber exactamente donde estaba, la luz se filtraba por la ventana, algo que llamó su atención ya que la casa de Kyrie y Nero no poseía ese tipo de ventanas, más bien eran de la clase antigua, esos enormes ventanales que poseían las mansiones. Se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola suavemente, frente a ella se abría un pasillo estrecho, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a las escaleras que daban a la parte inferior. Maldijo interiormente por el crujir de las maderas a cada paso que daba, a medida que iba bajando los escalones, la estancia que se presentaba ante ella, le daba entre asco y miedo, ya que no tenía idea de donde se encontraba.

-¡Vaya!- dijo una voz infantil de niña –sí que te…-

-Alannah no sabía que habías despertado ya- aquella voz masculina la hizo girar el rostro para enfrentar al tipo de gabardina roja que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó de forma brusca, Dante sonrió internamente, le recordaba un poco a sí mismo de joven

-¿Qué recuerdas de anoche?- respondió con una pregunta y no había peor cosa que le hicieran eso a una persona. Alannah frunció el ceño y clavó la vista en una de las paredes.

-Tengo una sensación de vacío…siento mis manos arder como si me hubiera quemado con algo, pero no tengo imágenes de ningún sueño, quizás fue parte del desmayo pero escuché voces que me hablaban en hebreo…y me instaban a hacer algo…- Alannah se detuvo al pasar la vista por la pared donde Dante colgaba la cabeza de varios demonios, enarcó una ceja incrédula y volvió la vista al cazador -… ¿Qué demonios es eso que cuelgas ahí?- Dante se carcajeó por la expresión de la chica y esta se enojó, estaba claro que no tenía muy buen humor, pero sería mejor responderle antes que comenzara a afectar el sistema eléctrico, ya que las luces habían comenzado a parpadear. Patty miró las luces, al igual que los otros dos presentes.

-la respuesta la tienes en la pregunta que me has hecho, demonios ¿recuerdas mi conversación con Nero acerca de ellos?- Alannah al desenfocar su furia, las luces se calmaron. El cazador tenía que admitirlo, la chica poseía un enorme poder entre manos, lo que no estaba seguro de cuan bueno sería eso si ella no sabía manejarlo. Dante se dedicó a observarla más detenidamente mientras ella se acercaba a la pared donde estaban los demonios, era idéntica a ella, salvo por el cabello platinado, pero había heredado sus ojos y sus finos rasgos, le causaba risa el color rojizo que llevaba en las puntas del pelo, no era para nada estético, pero aceptaba que a ella le gustase, aparte no era quien para hablar de "estética". El cazador puso los ojos en blanco ante sus pensamientos. Al principio estaba inseguro de si iba a poder cargar con el hecho de tener una hija, aunque claro, aún existe la posibilidad que ella no se entere y que las cosas se acomoden solas, -quiso largarse a reír allí mismo por el ingenuo pensamiento-, él sabía que aquello no era posible, cuando las cosas se torcían en dirección a él, era porque se venían problemas, ya tenía mucha experiencia en eso.

-¿cazas demonios o qué?- preguntó la chica en el mismo tono de voz arrogante que usaba él cuándo tenía dieciocho

-Sí, me dedico a la caza de demonios-respondió él sonriendo. _¿Y quieres saber algo más? Eres mi hija, pero no puedo decirte porque Nero y Kyrie dejarían mi cabeza colgada en su comedor._ -¿mencionaste que tenías una foto de tu madre?- preguntó fingiendo curiosidad.

Alannah lo miró con sospecha –si…-respondió cautelosa –y una carta también-

-¿intentaste hallarla?- insistió

-no, ella para mí está muerta, no tiene justificativo, ninguna madre abandona a su hija…la única esperanza que me queda es encontrar a mi padre vivo- _  
Maldición._ Pensó el cazador al ver la tristeza en ella –pero a todo esto…¿Quién coño eres tú? No tuve…- Alannah cambió sus palabras –no me importó mucho conocerte, inclusive te ignoré ¿y ahora me encuentro en tu…- miró el lugar recorriéndolo de arriba abajo -…casa?-

Dante sabía que debía medir sus palabras, pero la urgencia por decirle que no se encontraba sola era más fuerte que el sentido común. Él siempre se había guiado por lo que le dictaba el corazón, lo había aprendido de Lady y nunca lo hizo a un lado.  
-Mira, anoche fuimos a la casa de Nero y Kyrie porque ellos sabían que…-

-…que algo oscuro hay en ti- Nero estaba recargado en el marco de la entrada viendo en dirección a la chica y luego mirando a Dante –él te trajo aquí por pedido nuestro para poder vigilarte…ya que anoche tuviste una…posesión demoniaca- No era lo mismo decir eso que decir "el demonio que llevas dentro está a punto de ascender y te está mostrando cosas del pasado"  
Nero había estado investigando durante toda la mañana sobre posesiones similares a la que había tenido Alannah y en uno de los libros, Sparda escribió.

_El demonio interior de cada ser hibrido que habita en la tierra, fue un poderoso demonio que dominó antaño el infierno, al entrar en un hibrido se va fortaleciendo a medida que este se ejercita o lo alimenta con sangre de subordinados.  
De todos, el más peligroso es Abeel, demonio que incluso estuvo a la altura de Mundus en aquella época. Se dice en mitos, que engendró una hija humana, durmió sus poderes y la mandó al mundo humano. Sus motivos son desconocidos y su cuerpo murió en una batalla, debilitándolo. Cuando un demonio renace en el cuerpo de un hibrido, al principio le irá mostrando cosas del pasado para familiarizarlo antes de ascender. _

Nero citó mentalmente aquel párrafo, debía encontrar a aquella mujer.

-¿posesión demoniaca? ¿Eso explica por qué me siento tan…vacía?- preguntó más para sí misma que para los tres presentes, aunque Patty se encontraba limpiando el lugar –es como si en mi interior no existiera nada…- Quiso explicar la chica

-Alannah volvamos a casa, dejemos que Dante regrese a su ritmo habitual…- El cazador se sorprendió por el tono que usaba el chico cada vez que le hablaba a ella, no era aquel arrogante crio que conoció en Fortuna, Alannah dudó un momento y luego fue hacia Nero –Gracias por lo de anoche- dijo este antes de cerrar la puerta.

Dante enarcó una ceja y luego miró a Patty –casi la jodes ¿lo sabes no?- la niña tan solo se encogió de hombros

ººº

-¿hice o dije algo en mi posesión?- preguntó una vez que se alejaron del negocio, Nero la miró antes de responderle, pero ella estaba distraída buscando algo en la calle que la ubicara por si en algún momento debía buscar aquel lugar.

-Si…hablaste en hebreo y actuabas como si tuvieras algo en las manos no visible para Kyrie y para mí-

-oh…vaya-

-deberías haber ido al instituto hoy, supongo que puedo acompañarte- dijo Nero mientras miraba la hora –no ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-preferiría no ir…- murmuró adelantándose a Nero por la estrecha calle que los llevaría hacia el transporte.

Estaba lo suficientemente confundida como para no notar la mirada de Nero clavada en ella. Siempre había sospechado que algo no estaba bien en su interior, que no era como toda esa gente que caminaba por la calle todos los días, quizás ahí estaba el verdadero motivo de su madre para abandonarla. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse en silencio por el rostro de la albina quien volteó hacia la ventana, apenas se volvió cuando Nero posó su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-si tú supieras quien es mi padre ¿me lo dirías?- Esa era una pregunta que no esperaba

-Sí.

El resto del camino siguió en silencio, Nero esperaba que aquella urgente necesidad de encontrar a su padre se disipara, aunque era en vano esperar aquello. Alannah buscaba una aventura, aunque parecía estar metida dentro de la historia hace rato.


	3. Chapter 1 Verdad entre penumbras Parte 2

**N.A: **_Capítulo recién salido del horno, si lo ven algo chamuscado es porque se me pasó de cocción. (okaay mal chiste lo admito jeje) He aquí la segunda parte del capítulo uno. No sé porque hago sabanas en vez de capítulos, pero…espero que lo disfruten =) De cualquier modo, este es un poquitín más corto que el anterior, no creo que vaya a pasar lo mismo con el capítulo 2, el borrador ya tiene muchos caracteres. Alannah nació luego de armarla en el Sims 3 y dije: ¿Por qué no __joderle__ la vida a Dante con una hija? Aquí está el resultado!  
Ehm…sin más. Enjoy the chapter =) _

**Capítulo 1: Verdad entre penumbras Parte 2.**

Ni bien habían llegado a la casa, Alannah se había encerrado en su habitación, Nero sabía que para ella todo esto era extraño, pero decirle la verdad significaría peligrar su vida.

-¿sabes cuándo es su cumpleaños?-Dijo sarcástica Kirye, se encontraba hablando por teléfono con Dante en la cocina, aquél tono sarcástico se volvió a apoderar de su timbre de voz natural –es que cuando cumpla los dieciocho ascenderá y eso tú lo sabes ¿Qué se le dirá?- Kirye estaba de espaldas a la puerta que daba entrada a la cocina, sin enterarse que Alannah estaba parada detrás de ella, no le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas por lo que se hizo notar enseguida, obviando lo que había oído –oh, te llamo luego- cortó la comunicación sonriendo a Alannah quien se mantuvo seria.

-era Dante ¿no?- preguntó –discúlpame si me equivoco, pero es que siento que algo me ocultan y no puedo ignorarlo…Kirye, tu no me mentirías, puede que Nero si, pero no tu, de eso estoy segura, así que por favor ayúdame a encontrar mi propia verdad, porque me siento perdida-

-Tengo mis motivos para mentirte Alannah…o al menos los tenía, fue raro para ti conocer a Dante ¿verdad? – Alannah se volteó encontrándose con la miraba de Nero, asintió y este sonrió apenas –pues la verdad es que…- se escuchó un ruido de cristal roto en el salón principal y Kirye salió a ver qué ocurría, Nero le siguió dejando a Alannah sola en la cocina, estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para aumentar su enojo y esta vez fue consciente de su acto, las luces parpadeaban violentamente y las ventanas de la sala empezaron a estallar una a una, tapó sus oídos con ambas manos e intentó relajarse. Era en vano, sentía como si algo se arremolinara en sus entrañas y la furia aumentaba, cayó al piso de rodillas mientras sentía bajo ella como todo se sacudía ¿era otra posesión demoniaca?

-¡Hasta que no ascienda no va a parar! No podemos hacer nada, es más fuerte de lo que suponía Dante, se va a calmar solo o cuando ella así lo decida- dijo Nero mientras corría hacía la cocina de vuelta, encontrando a Alannah en el piso, luchando contra sí misma. Nero se agachó quedando a su altura e iba a poner la mano sobre el hombro de la chica, pero ésta la apartó de un manotazo.

-¿¡Que soy!- preguntó mientras apretaba el brazo de Nero -¿Qué es esto que se pone en mi cabeza susurrándome?- lo soltó bruscamente y alejándose –por esto, por esto que tengo, es por qué no puedo permanecer con una familia…- murmuró –estoy maldita ¿sabes?-

Nero no supo que decir ante aquello, no sabía cómo sosegar a la muchacha, mucho menos sabría qué hacer con las inquietudes que tenía, por lo que se sentó a su lado esperando que la mansión dejara de temblar con la potencia de su furia. Kyrie al llegar a la cocina y verlos hizo lo mismo.  
Pasaron un par de minutos, quizá más, no lo sabía, pero a medida que ella se iban calmando, el temblor de la mansión se había ido apaciguando lentamente.  
Luego de esto, Alannah había preferido mantenerse alejada, quedándose en su habitación. Pasaron unas horas, antes que Kirye se decidiera a subir hasta la habitación de la chica, al llegar picó la puerta dos veces.

-Entra.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó amablemente, por respuesta recibió una mirada sombría –Cuando… -

-déjalo, preferiría no hablar del tema-

-de acuerdo…- Kyrie se retiró de la habitación, Alannah se quedó mirando el espacio vacío donde había estado la mujer, no quería ser grosera; pero en aquel momento necesitaba silencio, quería pensar en lo que haría, porque, pese a todo, no podía decir que estaba sola, los tenía a ellos dos y…aunque no se animara a admitirlo, al cazador aquel: Dante, ella sabía que lo tenía de su lado por algún motivo que no comprendía.

ººº

-Hoy vino una mujer…preguntando por Alannah- mencionó Kyrie cuando Nero se sentó en el sillón

-¿Qué quería?-

Kyrie tras suspirar, empezó a relatarle la confesión, sin admitir que tuvo miedo en un momento.

_**Flashback**_

_Había alguien en la puerta que tenía prisa por ser atendido y no dejaba de tocar el timbre, Kyrie que generalmente estaba de buen humor y se mostraba amable, se encontraba molesta por la insistencia de aquella persona. Al llegar a la puerta espió por la mirilla del portón viendo a una mujer alta y de rasgos finos. Quitó la traba y abrió la puerta componiendo una sonrisa._

_-Hola ¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó Kyrie disimulando un poco la molestia_

_-Buenos días, quería saber si aquí vive una joven llamada Alannah, tiene el cabello platinado y…-_

_-sí, ella vive aquí ¿La conoces?-_

_-en realidad, si, quería saber si podía hablar con ella-_

_-en este momento no está-_

_-oh…de acuerdo, puedo pasar otro día- Kyrie miró con sospecha a la mujer y algo se activó en su mente, aquellos ojos verdes, Dante había dicho que Alannah se parecía fielmente a su madre, salvo por el cabello ¿era posible que tuviera a la madre de la chica frente a ella? _

_-¿Qué quieres saber de ella exactamente?_

_-oh…- la mujer bajó la cabeza –Alannah es mi hija, puedes confirmarlo- se quitó las gafas y la peluca rubia que llevaba puesta - busca la foto que le envié hace unos años atrás y…-_

_-No hay necesidad, pasa por favor-_

_-No, solo quería verla, presentarme como otra persona ante ella y hablarle del peligro en el que está implicada por culpa mía…- los ojos de la mujer miraban sin ver a Kyrie, tenía la mente en los recuerdos del pasado. –Él, mi querido padre…-murmuró –Nunca estuvo allí para decirme cuales cosas eran las que no debía hacer…quizá porque así su plan podría ir preparándose sin obstáculos, mi sangre jamás tenía que mezclarse, ni con humanos, ni con demonios, no podía engendrar un hijo, a menos que estuviera enterada del peligro que eso significaba. Al encontrarme con él, con aquel cazador, se lo dije, le dije lo que era exactamente, extrañamente me hizo ver que todo saldría bien, pero no estaba en mis planes quedar embarazada, mucho menos luego enterarme que él era mitad demonio. Lo abandoné por el bien de ambos, no porque le guardara rencor, aparte sabía que peligrosos demonios me perseguirían para tomar de mi vientre a la criatura y llevarla al profundo averno, pese a no querer todo aquello, no dejaría que ella sufriera. Logré llegar a la casa de un viejo amigo brujo, él logró desorientar a los demonios, hacer que siguieran mi rastro hacía otro lado. Los meses fueron pasando y podía sentir una potente fuerza creciendo allí, me encontraba más inestable que lo normal, por lo que me encerraba en una habitación y me ponía a cantar, solía calmarme de esa forma. Cuando di a luz, prometí que ella me conocería, aún si me odiara, ella sabría quién era su madre.- La mujer volvió en si con ojos desorbitados –volveré, espero que lo sepas-_

_-Si… ¿Cómo controlas tus poderes?- dijo para sacarla de aquel estado, estaba comenzando a darle miedo, sobretodo su aviso._

_-No puedo controlarlos querida- dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo –tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder mantenerme a raya ¡no sabes cómo cuesta! Por eso sé, que ella está en peligro, ella es como yo-_

_-no, Alannah no será igual a ti, ella tiene la sangre de Sparda ¿lo sabes no?-_

_-¡No hables de mi hija como si la conocieras!- gritó perdiendo el control, ahora Kyrie realmente no podía disimular su miedo –Él cree lo mismo ¿no? Que porque tiene su sangre, será todo igual de fácil, pero no sabes, no saben, lo que pasará si algún demonio pone sus manos en ella, si algún demonio se hace con ella antes de su ascenso, entonces no hay posibilidad de salvarla, la consumirá la completa ira y renacerá en ella…mi padre, se apoderará de su cuerpo y no va a haber nada que los salve de su eterna furia-_

_-¿De qué hablas?- Kyrie no entendía a qué se refería exactamente con eso de si algún demonio se la llevaba antes de su ascenso _

_-Tuomas, busca llevársela para completar el ritual y hacer que mi padre renazca completo en su cuerpo y no semi como lo haría si ella asciende de modo natural, si el ritual se completa, Abeel se hace con el control de su cuerpo y ella se muere puesto que no podría con el poder que hay dentro de él, lo que quiero decir: Estén alerta, si realmente quieren cuidarla, es mejor que se vuelva con Dante al Devil May Cry-_

_-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?-_

_-¿Qué otra opción tienen? ¿O quieren que Alannah muera?-_

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Nero quedó igual de sorprendido que había quedado ella, cuando la mujer se retiró de la puerta.

-Si ella quiere que Alannah esté con Dante, no tenemos más opción que decirle que es su padre…-murmuró Kyrie –de otro modo no va a aceptar quedarse allí y…- Kyrie dejó de hablar cuando sintió ruidos en el segundo piso –oh no…- murmuró la pelirroja levantándose deprisa del sillón.

ººº

Cada fibra de su ser le gritaba que estaba siendo egoísta al pensar quedarse en esa casa para ser "feliz", en su ingenuidad, ella creía que los estaba perjudicando a ellos. Escapar era una opción, pero no era justo; tanto Nero como Kyrie hacían lo posible porque ella estuviera bien ¿Les pagaría de esa forma el hecho de haberla sacado de aquel agujero? _–No…-_ Susurró la voz de su consciencia. ¿Entonces? ¿Debía sentarse y esperar? Ver lo que sucedía y como se lo tomaban ellos. Era una mejor opción, aunque debía admitir que le daba algo de miedo.  
Hoy, si aquello que la poseía, no hubiera interferido se habría enterado que pintaba el cazador en todo ese embrollo y porque se preocupaba tanto por ella. Las palabras que Nero había utilizado antes, regresaron pasando veloz por su mente.

"_Tengo mis motivos para mentirte o al menos los tenía"_

¿Qué debería significarle aquello a ella? ¿Todo eso que habían formado para ella era una mentira?  
Dejó que las preguntas siguieran formándose traicioneras en su mente. Pese a no llevar siquiera un mes, interiormente se sentía a gusto, por lo que muchas veces se reprendía mentalmente cuando pensaba en huir. -_No lo merecen.- _Se sentó de inmediato en la cama y miró la ropa que Kyrie había ido a comprarle, aquellos actos solo la hacían sentir peor. Huir, era escapar de la verdad y estaba segura que la _verdad_ la tenía cerca. Se puso en pie saliendo de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, oyó la voz de Nero y se paró a mitad de la escalera. –_Está mal escuchar conversaciones Alannah…-_ Silenció la voz de su consciencia y prestó atención a lo que hablaban.

_-no, Alannah no será igual a ti, ella tiene la sangre de Sparda ¿lo sabes no?-_

De repente sintió que el corazón iba a salirse de su sitio, era como si lo tuviera bombeando rápidamente en la garganta. Intentó calmarse, respirando hondo, mientras se mantenía atenta a la conversación como podía. La temperatura parecía haberle subido y tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente a la escalera para no caer, ya que los mareos la estaban desestabilizando.

_-…y ella se muere puesto que no podría con el poder que hay dentro de él, lo que quiero decir: Estén alerta, si realmente quieren cuidarla, es mejor que se vuelva con Dante al Devil May Cry-_

-definitivamente hay cosas que es preferible no…saber- murmuró, soltando una mano de la escalera y llevándola a su frente –como sea, tengo que enfrentarlos…- iba a continuar bajando las escaleras cuando al llegar al último escalón –aún aferrada fuertemente a la baranda- el corazón se le paró por milésimas de segundos, terminando por estallar dentro de su caja torácica.  
_-Dante… ¿mi padre?-_ Podría haber cedido al fuerte dolor en su estomago y a los mareos, pero la urgencia de huir, era más fuerte, corrió hasta llegar a su habitación. Aquellos tres días –que le habían parecido una eternidad- habían sido una completa mentira, ellos sabían sus orígenes y preferían mantenerla ignorante en una caja de madera. –O de cartón, en el peor de los casos- murmuró, se apuró cuando comenzó a oír pasos en el segundo piso, tomó la silla que había a un costado del escritorio y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el ventanal, no había una gran distancia, pero el cristal astillado podía ser un obstáculo peor que la altura.

-¡Alannah! Alannah déjanos explicarte- Kyrie abrió la puerta viendo a la joven con parte del cuerpo fuera de la habitación -¡Alannah no!- la pelirroja se acercó corriendo e intentando tomarla del antebrazo, ésta la evitó lanzando el brazo hacía arriba y clavándose automáticamente uno de los cristales sobresalidos. Kyrie hizo ademán de volver a tomarla, más Alannah con el brazo herido la empujó alejándola de ella, para luego tirarse por la ventana. Entre las cosas que más esperaba, sucedió una que no, Nero se apareció detrás de ella tomándola por ambos brazos.

-Si nos dejas explicarte, te suelto-

-mintieron…no hay nada que explicar, el _porqué_, es el que me intriga, pero…- No supo cómo, pero logró zafarse del agarre de Nero y por mucho que quería herirlo, prefirió salir corriendo a perder más tiempo en aquel lugar. _–Conseguiste lo que querías ¿Qué sigue ahora? No tienes idea de adonde ir y ambas sabemos que lo que sea que tengas te va a perseguir por toda tu vida-_  
-maldición…quisiera tener un silenciador mental-

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al centro de Fortuna, donde iba a poner fin a toda aquella farsa.

ººº

Kyrie tenía su mano izquierda sobre el pecho, tratando de contener el desboque de su corazón, debió de haber sido más cuidadosa, sabía que la chica podría llegar a huir, más si pensaba que le habían estado mintiendo.  
-Hemos hecho las cosas mal desde el principio…ella debió de haberlo sospechado-

-Kyrie, la vamos a encontrar- Nero intentó calmar a la pelirroja, mientras esperaba que el teléfono del Devil May Cry fuera atendido. –Hey Dante…hay problemas- Luego de contarle lo de aquella mujer, siguió con la parte en que Alannah se había enterado quien era su padre. Algo que alteró a Nero fue la poca reacción que tuvo el cazador ante el hecho de que su hija hubiera escapado.

-Chico, cálmate, luego te llamo- Nero oyó como le cortaba sin darle tiempo a nada.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Kyrie al ver la expresión del demonio -¿Nero?

-Que luego me llamaba…- La pelirroja alzó las cejas ante la calma de este. –Quédate aquí, saldré a preguntar por el centro si la han visto-

_Horas después. En otro lugar._

Llegó corriendo a guarecerse bajo el techo de aquel local, aunque la lluvia la había mojado por completo. _Genial._ Pensó. Tomó el cabello entre sus manos y lo escurrió lo mejor que pudo, para luego picar la puerta. Miró el brazo herido con ojo crítico, la sangre se había secado alrededor de la herida. Dante le abrió dándole paso sin preguntar nada, aunque ella se mantuvo en su lugar.

-¿Por qué no estás asombrado?- preguntó y luego se sintió estúpida al haberlo hecho, seguramente Nero ya le había avisado que se había escapado, pero… ¿Por qué la esperaba?

-Entra- se limitó a decir, aunque por un lado quería plantarse allí y no moverse hasta obtener respuestas, decidió que aquello sería demasiado infantil y aparte, comenzaba a tener frío. Se adentró en el local sin perder de vista al cazador. –Te dirigiste a donde te dictó el corazón niña- dijo pasando por su lado y entrando al baño. –Nero me dijo hace unas horas que te habías ido por enterarte que yo era tu padre- salió del cuarto de baño y le entregó una toalla. –Pero aún así te encuentras parada frente a mí- se apoyó contra el escritorio, cruzando los brazos. –Y piensas que todos te han mentido y es así, pero con el fin de protegerte- _Realmente suenas como tu madre, Dante. _–Antes que cuestiones, sabes de que hablo cuando digo protegerte ¿verdad?- la joven dejó la toalla a un lado y negó –Tu naturaleza te iba a pedir más, cuando supieras tus orígenes, el lado oscuro te seduce, hablo por experiencia propia, busca engullirte, destruir tu escasa humanidad y convertirte en un monstruo, juega con tu cordura prácticamente-

-Hace rato que algo en mi viene jugando con mi _cordura,_ pero… ¿Eso quiere decir que no soy…humana?- retrocedió unos pasos hasta dar con el sillón y dejarse caer.

-Sí y no, tu sangre demoniaca lucha contra la humana, no debes permitir que la demoniaca gane poder-

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo superaste eso?-

_Tengo mi pasado…pero no creo que sea bueno atormentarte con eso. _–Varios factores a lo largo de los años, fueron mostrándome por cuales cosas valía la pena luchar para no caer en la red del demonio interior-

_-_hay más…-murmuró, Dante levantó la vista hacía ella quien lo miraba fijamente, apenas sonrió ante eso.

-lo hay, pero te estoy ayudando a ti, no a mí-

-¿y qué hay acerca de mi madre?- Dante desvió intencionalmente la vista fijándola en una de las armas que había conseguido tiempo atrás.

-Tu madre…- _Que raro suena decirlo… ¡acéptalo Dante! Tienes una hija maldito hijo de perra. _-ella me pidió que la matara, no pude y aquí estamos- _¿Qué haces? ¡Aquella no es una respuesta maldito cabrón!_  
-Estoy seguro que serás un demonio poderoso…Abeel- Dante sonrió, aquella presencia estaba rondándola, quería tomar el control de su mente como fuera –Pero, tu tiempo ya pasó- La chica calló del sillón tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y al mismo instante Dante sacó a Ivory disparando a los dos demonios que habían accedido al local.-Oh vamos, como si no supieran la sangre de quien tenía desgraciados- comenzó a disparar con ambas armas a todos los demonios que iban apareciendo.

-Dante Sparda- Los demonios se quedaron paralizados y el cazador se volteó a mirar a Alannah, quien tenía los ojos rojos puestos en él. –Como se atreve a decirme el hijo del traidor, que _mi tiempo ya pasó-_

-deja a esa niña en paz, ambos sabemos que no lograras tu objetivo-

-Varias piezas han de estar en su sitio ya Sparda, la ayuda del príncipe nos ha supuesto un gran alivio, ya que nos sacó del apuro de tener que cancelar ciertas cosas y ella…oh, ella tiene la mente tan abierta como un colador desquebrajado-

Pronto Dante comprendió algo, Abeel no tenía nada que ver con la esencia que Alannah tenía, aquella era la maldición de la que hablaba la madre de la chica –Así que tu eres mi misión, te recomiendo salirte del tablero, porque te dolerá- La mención del príncipe fue algo que le sorprendió, pero sabía que preguntar era en vano, ya que no obtendría respuesta. Sin embargo, que Mundus estuviera detrás de esto no le llamaba la atención.

-no hay forma de herirme sin herirla a ella-

-¿Quieres jugar? Pues bien, siempre estoy dispuesto a esta clase de misiones, pero recuerda, te advertí-

Dante se apresuró a tomar a Alannah antes que esta tocara el piso, una risa llenó el lugar y el cazador se juró protegerla, así ella se lo impidiera, aunque no iba a ser tan obvio. Alannah lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio a Dante mirándola -¿Qué…qué sucedió?-

-tu abuelo te quiere matar…así de agradable es la familia-

-¿mi abuelo?- preguntó confundida

-El padre de la mujer que odias, es un longevo y en su tiempo lideró el infierno, luego de una fuerte guerra en el infierno, su cuerpo fue reducido a cenizas y ahora busca venganza. Esto era lo que tu madre le estaba diciendo a Kyrie: Abeel planeó esto desde el principio, aunque podría aventurar que él no sabía quién terminaría siendo el padre-

-¿Qué pasará conmigo?- Dante la miró y luego sonrió

-podrías empezar por quererte más a ti misma y luego hablamos de lo que pasará contigo, ese demonio te poseyó porque, sin ofender- se atajó antes que le llovieran insultos –tienes una fortaleza muy débil en tu mente- pero claro la expresión de Alannah tuvo un cambio caricaturesco ante aquellas últimas palabras mencionadas por el cazador.

-Viejo… ¿me estás jodiendo?- fue algo que le salió espontaneo y si bien Dante era mayor, ella no dejaba de ser su hija y hasta donde sabía aquello era una falta de respeto.

-Se acepta un poco de respeto…-mencionó con sarcasmo –dado que soy tu padre-

-¿Puedes actuar como si no lo fueras? _Dado_ que soy una animal que vivió en cautiverio y en total soledad, sin padres, sin nada un montón de años…- Dante se carcajeó

-La soledad no es tan mala niña, ahora en contra del deseo de tu madre te devolveré a Fortuna-

-No- sentenció –si lo haces me iré de nuevo y esta vez no vendré aquí-

La mirada del cazador se ensombreció –Tienes que vivir lo más normal que puedas tu vida, si te quedas aquí no podrás, no te puedo proteger de lo contrario-

-¿y quién dijo que necesito tu estúpida protección? ¿Me quieres devolver a un lugar donde todo es mentira? Pues vale, pero yo te aviso, me iré-

-Conozco a esa gente Alannah, lo que hicieron no fue adrede, lo hicieron para protegerte, te guste o no- la chica se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente la pared donde estaban colgadas algunas espadas, posando su atención en una particularmente. –Le pediré a Nero que pase por la mañana- Alannah tuvo que obligarse a contener el dedo del medio de su mano izquierda.

Luego de comer una pizza que el cazador pidió, este le mostró el lugar dónde dormiría. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que estaba ahí y todavía no había logrado pegar el ojo. Aquello que había experimentado cuando Abeel (N.A: Luego que a ella se le fuera toda la molestia, se dignó a escuchar al papi =3 y este le contó sobre el abuelo Abeel xD) la había poseído, le resultó una sensación muy desagradable, más allá del vacío que había sentido la pasada noche, era como si algo en su interior luchara y la impotencia la estuviera llevando a despertar algo muy potente dentro de ella, pero sin embargo; desapareció cuando Abeel liberó su cuerpo.  
Tenía en mente llegar al local y quedarse con Dante. _Con mi padre. _Pensó. Era raro, lo buscaba desde hacía tiempo y cuando por fin lo tenía delante, ni lo abrazaba, ni le decía nada agradable. _Muy bien querida Alannah, ya se ha dado cuenta que no eres la "Bella" sino la "bestia" Aunque bien, él no es mejor que tú en esos asuntos familiares. _

-Me pregunto si esa mujer tiene alguna intención oscura…- Después de todo, ella era quien la había abandonado, ¿no? –Nah…de lo contrario no habría ido a la mansión para advertir a Kyrie- Sin embargo, había algo que no le agradaba en el relato que había contado la pelirroja. –Ella pedía que me mantuvieran con Dante, para así este podía protegerme, pero… ¿y si ella en realidad sabía que me negaría a volver a Fortuna? Quizá y sin importar, Dante me regresaría igual y así ella podría hacer algún tipo de ritual para convocar a Abeel. _Lees mucha ficción Alannah, es tu madre, por muy zorra que haya sido, no pienses que les está tendiendo una trampa.  
_Por mucho que no quería pensarlo, su mente no le hizo caso.

ººº

-Gina…- reprochó John –has logrado tu objetivo ¿Qué sucede?-

-Dante es un idiota, no comprende lo que tiene que hacer y si la chica abandona el Devil May Cry nuestro plan se muere-

-pues entonces preséntate personalmente ante ellos ¿no es mejor?- Gina lo miró con mala cara, aparecerse ante aquella chica en Fortuna ya había sido lo suficientemente malo, como para cometer otra imprudencia -¿tienes un mejor plan?- le preguntó como si leyera sus pensamientos. _Y quizá lo estaba haciendo._ –Porque no creo que Alannah te odie más de lo que lo hace- la mujer largó un quejido, llevando la mano a su pecho por si el corazón se le salía.

-yo solo quería alejarla…- se cortó, del primer momento ella supo que su hija estaba maldita y no quería estar en medio, actuó de forma muy egoísta y ahora, después de diecisiete años se arrepentía. Alannah estaba en su derecho si la odiaba, pero hablaría con ella sin importar lo que saliera de la boca de la joven. –John, iré al Devil May Cry- El hombre sonrió, John siempre había tenido un aspecto aniñado, con el cabello oscuro despeinado y prolijamente corto y aquellas gafas que le daban un aspecto de científico loco.

-muy bien, mañana el coche estará listo a las ocho y el hech…- se interrumpió cuando Gina comenzó a menear la cabeza negativamente.

-quiero ir ahora- John la miró como si estuviera poseída (N.A: Distinto de "_como si estuviera loca" _aunque guardan ciertas similitudes)

-de acuerdo- asintió.

ººº

Alannah había logrado conciliar el sueño, pero un terrible estruendo la sobresaltó, haciendo que saltara de la cama y se acercara a la ventana, por esta no lograba ver nada, así que salió y fue hasta la habitación de Dante, quien no se encontraba allí. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y empujó la puerta, entrando al salón del local, afuera parecía estar librándose una pelea con todas las legiones del infierno, aunque quizá Dante lo estaba exagerando un poco, ya que se escuchaban disparos y el ruido de metal chocando por todos lados. Despacio se acercó a la puerta y procurando no hacer ruido la abrió. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa ante lo que sus ojos veían: Tres albinos luchando, una mujer y un hombre apartados junto a un auto y una gran cantidad de demonios rodeando a los hombres, estos dejaron de pelear y comenzaron a destrozar demonios, pese a eso, estos seguían apareciendo. Cerró la puerta y miró el interior del local buscando algo con lo que pudiera pelear y ayudar. Dante y Nero peleaban con aquel otro hombre de cabello blanco, por lo que ella tendría que ocuparse de los demonios para que aquellos dos siguieran luchando con él. Tomó la espada que antes había llamado su atención, tenía algo que la invitaba a tomarla, comenzó a moverla con gracia de un lado a otro, le asombró la facilidad con la que hizo eso, ya que nunca había estado en su posesión una espada como aquella; sin embargo pareció conectar bien con ella. Volvió hasta la puerta y la abrió completamente, no sentía miedo, de hecho estaba feliz.

-¿Alannah? ¿Qué haces?- gritó Nero cuando la vio

-ayudarlos a patear unos cuantos traseros, mientras se cargan a ese-  
Dante al estar distraído, recibió un potente golpe de parte de su hermano, quien lo miró con una sonrisa burlona e hizo un comentario.

-maldición Alannah, regresa adentro-

-¿acaso quieres mantenerme encerrada por siempre? ¡Que te jodan!- le gritó y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo en dirección a los demonios y comenzó a encestar a cada uno que se le acercaba. Detrás de ella escuchó la voz de un hombre diciéndole "mira, mira" a alguien, un chillido la hizo girarse y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Alannah sintió como su corazón volvía a estallar dentro de su caja torácica. Los demonios la sacaron rápido del trance y regresó a su pelea. Notó que Dante la estaba mirando de reojo mientras seguía luchando con aquel hombre y ésta le sonrió, estaba segura que en otra situación él abría puesto los ojos en blanco, en cambio en esta situación tan solo frunció el ceño-  
No sabía porque le resultaba tan fácil manejar esa espada, pero no podía negar que aquello le estaba gustando.  
Quedó en pie y bañada en esa asquerosa sustancia que largaban los demonios al morir, aunque no le importaba mucho, esa había sido una de las mejores experiencias en su vida. El hombre de azul que ahora viéndolo bien, notó el extremo parecido a su padre, la aplaudió.

-Tenía dudas, pero se puede decir que tu eres digna de llevar el apellido Sparda- Vergil se alejó de Nero y Dante, acercándose a Alannah quien mantenía la espada cerca de ella, lista para cualquier ataque repentino. –Serás una guerrera muy distinguida y esa espada parece estar hecha para ti- Sin permiso, le quitó la espada de las manos y la miró con nostalgia. –Podría ser que…-

-¡No!- Vergil- amenazó Dante al saber lo que iba a proponer

-Necesita un maestro Dante, sabes que la chica no se quedará quieta y bajo tus ordenes, como tú y yo ella posee el espíritu de Sparda- Pese a que el cazador se sorprendió no dijo más nada.

-¿Alannah?- la voz de la mujer que había visto antes, sonó temblorosa detrás de ella, se dio vuelta lentamente para enfrentarla. Primero su padre, luego su tío y por último su madre. Aquella resultaba ser una endemoniada reunión familiar. La joven no pudo evitar boquear en busca de aire cuando la vio. Sintió un mano en su hombro y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada de Vergil, la empujó ligeramente para que se dirigiera al local y los demás los siguieron. Sintió un puntazo en el brazo y se miró, había lavado la herida antes de intentar dormir, había quedado totalmente abierta, en lo que aparentaba, no le habían quedado restos de vidrio, pero a como le estaba haciendo parecía que algo tenía metido allí dentro.

-Alannah, antes que digas nada, escúchame- Dante no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, al escuchar a Vergil, resultaba que su hermano había cambiado, ya no se comportaba como aquel crío que buscaba "poder" aunque bien, seguía viendo a los humanos como seres inferiores. –Hablan mucho de ti en el infierno, muchos demonios buscarán llegar a ti, si bien protegerte es una de las prioridades, es importante que tu sepas defenderte y…-

-No quiero eso para mi hija- Dijo la mujer detrás de Dante mirando a Vergil, este se volteó a mirarla fríamente, sin embargo la mujer no se cohibió –no quiero que ella ponga en peligro su vida en combates innecesarios- prosiguió

Aunque naturalmente, aquella no era su decisión y Alannah no pudo manejar su mal genio, dado que las luces comenzaron a titilar.

-Saquen a esa mujer de aquí- dijo Vergil, Nero actúo rápidamente, en cambio Dante prefirió quedarse –Alannah cálmate, no dejes que te controle-

-¿¡Qué me controle quien!- chilló ésta

-No es tu ira la que sientes, Abeel está furioso, no tú, no permitas que pase a un nivel superior-

Alannah escuchaba a Vergil hablar, pero también oía la voz dentro de su cabeza, gritos en hebreo… ¿Era acaso que ella mantenía una conexión con Abeel sin que este precisamente estuviera en su cuerpo? La furia iba aumentando y sentía una fuerte presión dentro de ella, una furia que si sentía como propia, al contrario de la otra que no comprendía, estaba aflorando de lo más profundo de su ser. –Alannah, concéntrate en mi- sugirió Vergil, manteniendo su tono sosegado -Ignora lo que se haya en tu mente en este momento-

-¿cuánto más sabes hermanito?-

-lo suficiente como para poder ayudar a tu hija, pero tú siempre poniéndote en el medio-

-Que quede claro, no eres una persona confiable, Vergil- Hubiera desenfundado a Yamato de no ser porque estaba logrando algo con la chica. Las luces se calmaron y ella lo miró algo agradecida. –Abeel te encontrará el punto débil y si ella está contigo…-

-¿Punto débil?- Repitió Vergil volteándose para enfrentar a Dante

-No fue a mí a quien Mundus convirtió en perrito faldero- le recordó, Vergil ante esto tuvo que contar hasta diez para controlarse. –Ahora cambiando de tema, hoy cuando Abeel posesionó a Alannah, mencionó al príncipe y dado que fuiste su mascota durante un tiempo ¿sabes algo al respecto?-  
Vergil suspiró, debía perdonarle la vida, Dante con la edad se había vuelto, si bien más fuerte, más insoportable a la vez.  
-Mundus busca regresar a cada oportunidad que se le presenta, si Abeel lo mencionó, es porque algún pacto tienen-

Dante iba a responder algo cuando un ruido afuera los puso en alerta…

º/º/º/º

**Madamma Butterfly: **Jejej, siendo sincera, al principio el chico de Alannah iba a ser Nero, pero después lo vi algo muuy bizarro (aunque la idea no está del todo descartada) Ella va a ir al colegio cuando termine de asimilar lo que le pasa, dado que ahora está en shock, peero, no se la voy a poner de rositas, todo aquel que se meta con ella terminará en el hospital xD bueno no, pero algo parecido jajaj. Gracias por leer! Espero el siguiente cap de tu historia! Besos!

Y al resto de los lectores (que se que los hay dado que el trafico los delata =) espero que les guste la historia y no sean malos! Dejen algún review, harán feliz a una escritora y habrá capítulos más largos xD

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 2 ¿Una vida normal?

**N.A: **_¡Buenas! Sé que estuve un tiempito sin actualizar, sepan disculparme, generalmente siempre que empiezo una historia en los primeros capítulos tengo esa enfermedad llamada "Bloqueo de Escritor" si…es una zorra que viene, te jode toda la mente y después se va dejándote hecho papilla el cerebro. Pero ya estoy bien y les traigo el segundo capítulo.  
También pasó que, empecé a escribir de nuevo otra historia que tenía tirada por ahí, pero esa es producción propia, no es fanfic y también, estoy con otro ffic del Devil, pero ese…no estoy segura de publicarlo, es rating E…va más allá del M y no sé…es muy grafico todo y no se centra en si mismo en la historia de Devil May Cry, sino en las sensaciones tanto de Dante como del OC. "The way of sin" se llama, si a alguien le interesa, díganme y veo si la subo.  
Ahora sin más, espero que disfruten el capítulo._

**Capítulo 2: ¿Una vida normal? **

Dante no tuvo más opción que dejar a Vergil **solo **con Alannah e ir investigar, encontrando a Gina y Nero en una pelea, al parecer el joven había perdido la paciencia y golpeó uno de los contenedores de basura.

-Hey chico, ven- Nero odiaba cuando Dante lo trataba como a un perro, sin embargo decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse de esa mujer. -¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Su hipocresía me molesta-

-Ella no sabía que su "padre"- dijo formando las comillas –tenía ya planeado todo esto, lo supo después y por eso se alejó de mi- miraba por encima del hombro de Nero a la mujer y esto molestó al menor un poco –Nero- Las miradas de ambos albinos se cruzaron –No juzgues sin conocer la historia, al igual que Alannah tienes ideas equívocas y actos como el de recién, ocasionan problemas innecesarios-

-¿por qué la defiendes? Antes decías que debiste haberla matado- Alegó molesto

-Ella me lo pidió. Gina conocía bien su procedencia y esos poderes que no sabía manejar la estaban enloqueciendo, por lo que decidí darle una oportunidad, aparte ella me atraía…no podía matarla-  
Nero ante aquella última declaración se quedó sin más cuestionamientos, por lo que decidió volver al local, notó que el cazador no lo siguió, así que al mirar hacia atrás lo vio acercándose hacía John y Gina. Nero dejó escapar un suspiro, fuera como fuera, había dejado a Alannah por su cuenta demasiado tiempo, aquello había sido un gran riesgo a correr, pese a eso; no entendía porque los demonios no habían aprovechado tal oportunidad como aquella. Le hacía pensar que Abeel no estaba solo y el tal Mundus tenía otro plan orquestado y puesto ya en marcha.  
Vergil lo miró un momento cuando entró y luego siguió hablándole a Alannah, quien al sentarse a su lado en el sillón lo ignoró totalmente. _Deberé hablar con ella…aunque sea intentar explicarme. _Aunque dado su carácter podría salirle con un _martes trece_ y, o bien podría responderle, también cabía que se quedase callado contando hasta diez para no terminar mal con la hija de su _colega._  
Escuchaba a Vergil lejanamente hablando a la chica sobre cómo impedir que Abeel tomara control de su mente.

-¿Cómo llegamos a Abeel?- Interrumpió, había escuchado mucho, pero nada de cómo detener a ese desgraciado. Vergil detuvo la vista en un rincón del sofá y luego suspiró mirando fijamente a Nero.

-Ella el veintitrés de noviembre ascenderá, dado que es cuando cumplirá los dieciocho años y cuando sospecho que Abeel aparecerá, seguramente los subordinados intentarán llevársela antes de esa fecha para…-

-Seis días- volvió a interrumpir Nero y Vergil lo asesinó con la mirada, algo que pasó desapercibido para el joven, dado que había hecho un descubrimiento. –Tu dijiste eso aquella primera noche que fuiste poseída, no se trataba del ser demoniaco que posees ya en tu sangre, sino de Abeel avisando que algo pasaría ¿Dices que el veintitrés es su cumpleaños? Quedan tres días-Vergil se levantó del sillón y abandonó el local. Alannah maldijo entre dientes y Nero enarcó una ceja. -¿Podemos hacer esto civilizadamente?- Preguntó y ella lo miró de reojo –no ayudas…- murmuró –Mira, me preguntaste que si supiera quién era tu padre te lo diría y te mentí…-

-Vaya Einstein gran descubrimiento- replicó sarcástica y enfadada –Mira no te esfuerces…-

-Ah mierda eres tan difícil ¡deja el pasado en el pasado Alannah!- le gritó, la chica lo miró alzando ambas cejas –ya sabes las razones por las que te mentimos y sin embargo te haces la terca y te comportas como una niña de cinco años a la que encima busca que le pidan perdón- Al mismísimo infierno con la petición de hacerlo "civilizadamente" tenía algo que lo sacaba de sus _pocos_ cabales.

-¿niña de cinco años, eh? Realmente dolió…- dijo con ironía, se miraron un momento y luego Alannah desvió la vista –Mira, sé que me quisieron proteger…pero si tengo tanto poder encima ¿para qué? ¿Por qué no buscar la forma de usarlo para bien-

-Porque Abeel podría aprovecharse de eso- respondió Nero con demasiada obviedad

-Pero Vergil me indicó cómo hacer para que no tome control sobre mí, por lo que regresando al tema, podría intentarlo y así ustedes- _Tú sobretodo._ Pensó –dejarían de "preocuparse" tanto-

-Y si en tu intento… ¿fallas?-

-Gracias por el voto de confianza…-

-Solo digo que es peligroso poner en riesgo aún más tu vida- Alannah lo miró gravemente, iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida, Dante entró con Vergil y los otros dos detrás, ella al ver a Gina se dirigió a las escaleras sin mirar a nadie. No podía compartir una misma habitación con aquella mujer, no le importaban los motivos por los que había tomado esa decisión de abandonarla.

-Alannah- llamó Vergil, Dante le dirigió una mirada cargada de confusión –Subiré en un momento- ésta tan solo asintió y siguió su camino. No tenía idea de lo que vendría a decirle Vergil, pero estaba segura que a Dante le molestaba la actitud que mantenía él. Pasaron unos treinta minutos, hasta que el gemelo mayor picó la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. (N.A: Menudo insolente…)

-Irás al instituto…- mencionó algo contrariado –Tendrás protección pero…deberás estar con humanos-

-conviví con ellos diecisiete años Vergil…- dijo algo molesta, no lo conocía; pero si algo se hacía notar enseguida era su aversión hacía la raza humana. _Vaya tío tienes amiga…_

Vergil entrecerró los ojos –Me gustaría que los evitaras de ahora en más, son seres inferiores a nuestra raza y…-

-Ellos tienen la capacidad de amar, querido hermano, cosa que tú no, eso y el hecho de buscar siempre la forma de enmendar sus errores-

-No dejan de arrastrarse a su propia destrucción- Si aquello seguía, esos dos terminarían luchando hasta la muerte (Literalmente)

-Deténganse…ya dieron ambos su punto de vista…- Tanto Vergil como Dante la miraron, Alannah tenía el ceño fruncido y los miraba severa –Dante, por favor…- Indicó que se retirara, no ignoró la mirada que este le dio, después de todo era su padre. –No los evitaré, no haré **nada** de lo que me digan, no lo hice nunca; no me cambiarán ahora ¿de acuerdo?- Vergil no tuvo más remedio que asentir ante eso. Pasados unos segundos de silencio, el gemelo mayor siguió hablando, Alannah intentaba poner atención, teniendo en cuenta que él tenía demasiada experiencia, pero el sueño la estaba venciendo.  
A todo esto, había llegado a la conclusión de que siempre fue la _zorra del diablo _y si a aquello le buscaba el lado bueno, nadie la _jodería_ en el instituto en cuanto mencionara tal cosa. _Naturalmente que luego haría cierta demostración de habilidades a mis lindos compañeros de clases._ No pudo evitar largar una carcajada y Vergil se la quedó mirando. –Lo siento…pensaba- murmuró. La desventaja, era que no podía llevar la espada y debía admitirlo, la hacía sentir poderosa. Vergil había dicho que se llamaba Force Edge, sin embargo Dante había asegurado que aquella no era la original, sino una réplica, ya que la original era la Sparda Force Edge. Fuera lo que fuera, era preciosa.

Luego que Vergil abandonara el cuarto, se quedó pensando en todo lo que rondaba por su mente y en como en tan pocos días, se había enterado de tantas cosas. Su principal problema era Gina, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarla y no iba a poder evitarlo. El siguiente problema era que no podía tratar a Dante como debía tratarlo, pese a que buscaba a su verdadero padre, aún no asimilaba que _él_ era su padre. Dejando de lado el hecho de que deseaba en el fondo ser normal y tener una familia decente. ¿Cuándo se habían tergiversado tanto las cosas?  
_Haré mi propia realidad, intentaré vivir mi vida de la forma más sencilla mientras me sea posible, no más rodeada de situaciones riesgosas, demonios y muerte. Iré al instituto, golpearé a todo el que me joda, pediré dinero a mi…padre y me compraré un apartamento, una vez que esté allí, llevaré a un chico distinto cada noche. Okay…eso no. A lo sumo quizá drogue a Nero y le insista un poquito, después de todo, se que el chico se empeña en ocultarlo, pero le intereso._  
Alannah sonrió, hacía mucho que no deliraba de aquella forma, la idea de tener una vida tranquila era algo que venía soñando desde hacía unos cuantos años, ahora lo podía tener. Enfrentaría a Gina por la mañana y luego comenzaría con los planes para su vida normal.  
Luego de asearse, se metió en la cama y esperó a que el sueño la venciera, cuando unos pequeños golpes en la puerta la hicieron sobresaltar. Maldijo por ello. Decidió no contestar, no quería hablar con nadie más, la puerta se abrió un poco y ella acompasó la respiración, relajándose lentamente.

-Ella ya está dormida Gina, creo que mejor será que intentes hablar con ella mañana- escuchó a Dante susurrar

-No…está bien así, mientras sepa que ella está bien, puedo vivir así, después de todo decidí abandonarla a su suerte sabiendo lo que podría suceder ¿Qué tendría para decirle al respecto? Me arrepiento, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado Dante-

-Haz como quieras, pero no creas que ella se quedara quieta al respecto, ya viste como es-

-Igual a ti…no esperaba menos- Imaginó que la mujer sonreía con nostalgia ante esas palabras –Nos vemos Dante- Escuchó los lentos pasos de la mujer alejándose y luego bajando las escaleras.

-Alannah, hasta mañana…- No estaba segura de si lo había dicho, porque en realidad él sabía que estaba despierta o porque había querido decirlo. Pensando en lo que había pasado recién se fue quedando dormida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vergil estaba afuera del local, apoyado sobre una de la paredes, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el cielo. La deducción de Nero lo había dejado pensando, sobre qué era lo que Abeel y Mundus planeaban en realidad, si era que Mundus tenía algo que ver en esto. Gina le parecía una traidora, había algo en ella que no le gustaba, muy al margen de lo que había hecho con Alannah. En cuanto a la chica, mañana comenzaría a entrenarla, le gustase o no a Dante, tenía mucho potencial y no quería que lo desperdiciara.

-Virgilio…- La voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos, bajó lentamente la mirada hasta posarla en ella, había sentido su presencia, pero estaba dispuesto a ignorarla. –Se que no te agrado, pero quisiera pedirte un favor y es que cuides muy bien a Alannah, ella se apega más a ti de lo que lo hace con Dante. Sé que eres un ser muy orgulloso, pero lo harás porque no traicionarás a tu sangre-

-Que sabes tú-

-Eres un ser noble Virgilio, por mucho que luches con tus demonios internos, harás lo que sea correcto- Gina sonrió –Algo que en el pasado no hubieras hecho- Vergil hubiera deseado tener a Yamato en su poder nuevamente y hacerle tragar las palabras a esa mujer, ella no sabía nada de él ¿Quién se creía? –Hasta pronto- Controlando la rabia, la vio alejarse hasta reunirse con el tipo que la había acompañado.  
Vio a Nero salir del local y la mirada de ambos se cruzó. Llevaba unos meses investigando en el infierno al chico, se había encontrado con cosas que no le gustaban el camino por el que iban, pero que sin embargo le darían algo de sentido a las cosas, después de todo, Mundus lo había tenido como sirviente durante demasiado tiempo, si bien era consciente cuando él era Nelo Angelo, si Mundus le había dicho que procrease que alguna de las súcubo de allí, lo habría hecho sin poder contradecir la voz del "maestro"

-maldición…- Tenía que regresar al infierno y vencer a Mundus para sacarle la verdad, si era lo que pensaba, entonces tenía un hijo. No le importó que Nero lo mirase extrañado cuando pasó por su lado adentrándose en el local nuevamente. 

Nero se quedó mirando a la nada en cuanto Vergil se fue, tenía la intención de hablar con él, pero el aura que proyectaba le había quitado las ganas. Sabía que Yamato le pertenecía y desde que había estado en compañía de su presencia, había sentido como la espada se inclinaba hacía la energía que emanaba del gemelo mayor, por lo que su intención, por mucho que le costase, era entregársela. Sabía que las espadas una vez manchadas con la sangre de quien las portaba creaban un lazo que los unía, Yamato siempre se mantendría fiel a Vergil, porque él ya había hecho el lazo. Lo que aquello le hacía preocuparse por Alannah, nuevamente, ella ahora tenía bajo su mando la réplica de Force Edge, con el tiempo terminaría creando lazos con la espada, pero mientras tanto no sabía si ella era capaz de manejarla, siendo esta aún una indomada. Incluso podría referirse a las dos, como indomadas sin problema. Sonrió, esa chica no llevaba de conocerla ni una semana que ya le había dado suficientes preocupaciones como para tener que mantenerse a su lado para estar seguro que estaría bien. _Por mucho que en el fondo lo sepas, dado que está con Dante y que ahora también se encuentra Vergil._

-Es cierto, tendría que regresar a Fortuna y regresar todo a la normalidad- _Joder… ¿A quién pretendes engañar? _  
Dante le había pedido que vigilase las clases que tuviera con Vergil, estaba claro que él no confiaba en su hermano y eso le hacía desconfiar también, por lo que no podría volver. Se quedó afuera un momento más, hasta que vio que la luz de la habitación donde Alannah se encontraba fue prendida, la chica se asomó, corriendo la cortina y mirando el exterior. Nero se quedó allí, viendo que era lo que iba a hacer, no había nada que lo alertase que estaba poseída, sin embargo, lo que hizo luego le llamó la atención. Empezó a forcejear con la ventana intentando abrirla, sin mucho éxito, estaba segura que no la rompería, dado que si no había bajado por la escalera, era porque no quería hacer ruido y no alertar a ninguno de los dos Sparda. Pensó en avisar a Vergil, pero cambió de idea en seguida. Se cruzó de brazos siguiendo sus movimientos, había ido en busca de la espada, ya que cuando volvió a aparecer en campo visual, la estaba usando de palanca para abrir la ventana, hasta que lo logró. Le pareció que bendijo al no hacer ruido y no tener que dar explicaciones de por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero se equivocaba. Si bien se había cambiado la ropa, no llevaba ropa de dormir sino de salir, por lo que era obvio que tenía planeado hacer eso, antes que alguien se diera cuenta que lo haría. Tenía que darle cierto crédito a su manera de pensar, era inteligente, algo que la asemejaba más a Vergil que a su padre. Quizá hasta fuera una excelente manipuladora, quien sabía.  
La vio dejándose caer por la ventana, golpeando sobre la acera con las botas que se había puesto. Nero tenía que admitir que se veía demasiado sexy, la tenía más como una chica sumisa, no como esa que se mostraba en aquel momento. Llevaba un pantalón de jean negro, con las botas por fuera y una blusa borgoña. Tuvo que obligarse a dejar de mirarla y ocultarse para que no lo viera, aquella ropa seguro era parte de lo que Kyrie había ido a comprarle, si había salido así, era por algo o porque simplemente quería provocar. El cabello le ondulaba por detrás dándole ese aire exótico que caracterizaba a los Sparda. Nuevamente Nero se obligó a dejar de mirarla de esa forma y evitó abofetearse. La seguiría sin intervenir mientras no fuera necesario.

Al lograr salir de la habitación, tuvo la sensación de estar siendo vigilada, sin embargo pensó que sería parte de su paranoia al estar escapando del local. No tenía intención de hacer aquello, pero no podía dormir y había muchas cosas que no paraban de llegar a su mente. En aquel momento quería tomarse un _Bloody Mary _o una botella entera de _Jagërmeister_, pero era menor de edad, si iba a un bar a lo sumo le darían un vaso con agua. No era de ahogarse en vasos de alcohol, pero si alguien lo hubiese ofrecido lo hubiera aceptado gustosa. Recordaba que Meredith generalmente llevaba botellas de Vodka y Whisky a aquel lugar y siempre convidaba sin que la directora del lugar se diera cuenta, ella de vez en cuando aceptaba una o dos copas de Whisky, para ayudarse a pasar el mal rato de estar encerrada en aquel lugar y bien, estaba encerrada porque quería, ella podría haber ido a estudiar o incluso salir y regresar siempre con un horario fijo, pero no le daba ganas, prefería hacerle maldades a la directora, que irse a ningún lado.  
Siguió caminando y tuvo que mirar hacia atrás en dos oportunidades, ya que sentía que la estaban siguiendo, pero de vuelta pensaba que aquella era su consciencia indicándole que regresara ya que pronto se darían cuenta que no estaba y saldrían a buscarla. Maldijo. No le haría caso a la voz de su consciencia.

A pocos pasos de donde estaba, se encontraban tres hombres que ya la habían marcado, en otra situación si hubiera sido de día, hubiese habido más gente y fuera un solo hombre, le habría sonreído y saludado con la mano, pero eran tres, estaba ella sola y joder, era de noche. Miró esperanzada la otra vereda, pero el panorama no era mejor, del otro lado caminaba otro tipo que no le veía el rostro, pero al parecer la estaba mirando. _Esto te pasa por perra…debiste quedarte en la cama, ahora es posible que termines en algún callejón…mierda. Si eso pasase… ¿Cómo era que decía Emil? Oh si, si la violación es inevitable, relájate y disfruta…si…eso… ¿pero qué carajo? ¡Patéales eso por lo que se hacen llamar hombres y huye!_

-Hey nena, ¿Qué haces tan sola a estas horas?- preguntó lascivo uno de los hombres, lo miró de reojo intentando prever sus movimientos –No temas, no te haremos nada que no desees- rio y el estomago de Alannah se contrajo por las nauseas, era desagradable. –Espera ¿A dónde vas?- Le bloqueó el camino, posándose frente a ella y los otros dos la rodearon. –Pensaba que podíamos divertirnos un rato primero ¿no crees cariño?-

-No te lo recomiendo- Respondió al fin Alannah, impotente, estaba segura que si hubiera tenido la Force Edge con ella, se lo hubieran pensando un poquito antes de ir a joderla, sin embargo, así como estaba parecía solo una simple mujer más. _Si tan solo pudiera manejar ya mis poderes…no tendría necesidad de ensuciarme las manos con estos tipos…  
_Estaba por meterle un golpe en medio de la cara al que tenía enfrente, mientras le daba una patada al de atrás cuando un disparo llamó su atención y la de aquellos hombres , que giraron las cabezas hacía el mismo lugar.

-Ese fue un aviso, el próximo va para el primero que ose cuestionarme ¡Aléjense de la chica!- Los tres hombres se alejaron corriendo, sin atreverse a mirar atrás. –Esperaba alguna reacción violenta de tu parte- Nero cambió de mano a _Blue Rose_ y tomó a Alannah del antebrazo comenzando a alejarse del lugar. Pronto alguien avisaría a la policía que hubo un disparo y estos no tardarían en llegar, un inconveniente bastante grave, si sucedía y ellos seguían allí. -¿En qué pensabas al salir?- preguntó, la chica no respondió. En un ágil movimiento pateó el arma que Nero llevaba colgando en la otra mano y la tomó al mismo tiempo que ésta volaba por el aire, poniéndosela en la cabeza. Un velo rojizo cubrió los ojos de la chica y automáticamente desapareció. Iba a darle un rodillazo en el torso pero este la frenó, empujándola hacia atrás, no cayó, dio una vuelta carnero en el aire aterrizando de pie y ladeando la cabeza mientras sonreía a Nero.

-Planeaba hacerle algo parecido a los que tenía de costado, con la diferencia que estos no iban a pelear tan bien- Levantó la mano en la que tenía a _Blue Rose _y la examinó, era hermosa debía admitirlo. -¿Sabes? Quiero una como esta ¿Podrá ser?-

-Aprende a controlar tus impulsos y luego te digo-

-¿Y esos cuáles son?- Preguntó confundida

-¿Por qué te escapaste?-

-No lo hice…pensaba volver, después de despejar mi mente-

-Podrías haberme dicho, te acompañaba y te evitabas todo esto-

Alannah lo miró y luego se carcajeó, algo que molestó a Nero -¿Es que acaso buscas ser mi niñera? Pues vale, pero tengo muchos caprichos- Definitivamente prefería a la Alannah sumisa, que a esta, era una fuerte mezcla de Dante y Vergil, en otras palabras un coctel explosivo, que estaba claro, no toleraría. –Mira, buscaba estar sola, no quería a nadie revoloteando a mi alrededor en actitud de "Seguridad" ¿sí?-

-Si quieres morir, dilo y ya, pero al menos deja de ponerte como carnada permanentemente-

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me llevarás arrastrando hasta el local frente a Vergil o Dante y dirás que me cazaste infraganti en plena fuga?- Nero sonrió, podía estar amenazada por todos los costados y tener al infierno entero sobre ella, pero no se deprimía en lo más mínimo.

-Es una opción interesante, pero en plena fuga hubiese sido si avisaba en el mismo momento que forzaste a abrirse la ventana- Alannah no contuvo la risa –Así que bien, no eres tan inteligente como te crees, sin embargo, podría llevarte a algún lado, si ellos saben que estás conmigo, no se preocuparan de la misma forma que si estás sola-

-Ya veo…pensaba ir a un Strip club, pero no sé si por acá hay alguno con hombres sexis- se rió hasta quedarse sin aire y doblarse sobre si misma al ver la cara que había puesto Nero, incluso cuando le dolía el abdomen siguió riéndose. –Era…era una broma, por dios tu cara- volvió a lanzar una carcajada recordándolo. Al recuperarse le dio un suave golpe en la nuca para volver a llamar su atención y le entregó el arma.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó notoriamente molesto –volvamos al local mejor-

-uff ¿y el show privado que?-

-Alannah…-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Nero tampoco está, así que es muy probable que estén juntos- Dijo Dante

-No creo que Nero le haya dicho como abrir la ventana de su habitación, estaba la espada al costado, seguramente la siguió al verla escapar-

-¿Le trabaste la ventana?- preguntó Dante intentando controlar su molestia

-¿Tú confías en ella?-

-Lo suficiente como para no trabarle la ventana hermanito-

-Pues mira como te va entonces si confías en ella-

-estoy seguro que no quería escapar-

-hubiera actuado de forma correcta en vez de cómo una rata-

Vergil no se inmutó cuando Dante golpeó el escritorio parándose del asiento –estás hablando de mi hija, Vergil- Dijo controlado su tono, pero aún así defendiendo a su primogénita –por muy orgulloso que estés de ella, no voy a permitir que la conviertas en ti-

-¿Quieres que sea un desastre como tú?- Dante había agarrado a Rebellion, mientras que Vergil invocaba las espadas de energía a su alrededor. –Siempre tan dispuesto a la pelea Dante-

-¡HEY!- Alannah azotó la puerta y tanto ella como Nero se pusieron delante de ambos Sparda –Espero que no haya sido la culpable de esto…-murmuró avergonzada ante la mirada de su padre y si, estaba segura que por como la miraban ambos, la pelea había comenzado por su causa. –Vergil…- dijo dirigiendo una mirada hacía el mayor –No tenía intención de escapar, solo quería tomar algo de aire sin compañía…y si bajaba por las escaleras alguno me iba a seguir y…- Su mirada se cruzó con la de Nero quien la desvió en seguida.-…no quería eso-

Ambos hombres aflojaron su posición y las espadas de energía desaparecieron. Vergil subió las escaleras en silencio, dejando a Alannah algo arrepentida.

-Dante, les dije que no quiero protección, no la necesité durante todo este tiempo ¿Por qué ahora?- Dante no respondió.

-Porque durante todo ese tiempo Abeel no tenía las cosas tan claras como ahora y no quería arriesgarse, teniendo a Mundus a su lado y estando la fecha tan cerca, no va a desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad- Vergil habló desde el principio de la escalera, mirando únicamente a Alannah –Para ellos, eres más importante de lo que crees –

-¿Nero fuiste con ella?- Preguntó Dante volviéndose hacía el chico, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Vergil, pese a notarlo, decidió dejarlo pasar.

-La seguí, hasta que…me descubrió- Titubeó un momento evitando mirarla, no le gustaba mentir y presentía que Vergil había notado que era exactamente eso lo que hacía en aquel momento. –Pero en el camino no noté nada raro-

-¿A dónde ibas exactamente Alannah?- Preguntó Vergil, tomando de nuevo las riendas de la conversación. ¡Joder! ¿Acaso estaba hablando con el sheriff de la ciudad?

-…-Alannah miró desafiante a Vergil quien clavó aún más la mirada en la de ella. Nero y Dante no hicieron comentarios, Nero estaba más al tanto del carácter de ella que su propio padre, estaba seguro que Dante se estaba por llevar una sorpresa si ella reaccionaba como Vergil previa que podría reaccionar. –Me está comenzando a mosquear tu actitud…tío- mencionó con cierto cinismo. Vergil apenas sonrió al ver el velo rojizo que cubría el iris verde de Alannah, su verdadero poder salía a flote y eso era lo que buscaba, quería saber cuánto tiempo necesitaba antes que estallase, sobre todo ahora quedándole tres días antes de ascender ¿Debía dejarla hacerlo del modo natural? En verdad quería forzarla, tal como con su hermano.

-¿Pasó algo más que deba saber Nero?- Preguntó Dante al ver la reacción de su hermano e hija.

-No- Respondió firme –En realidad Vergil, Alannah buscaba un Strip club…y pensaba tomarse algo, mientras…disfrutaba- se tuvo que forzar a decir la última palabra sin que se molestase. Dante frunció el ceño al ver como Alannah contenía una carcajada, se le había ido la ira acumulada en su interior y Vergil perdió la oportunidad de seguir forzándola.

-¿Saben algo? Me iré a dormir, toda esta adrenalina me ha dejado exhausta-

-tu entrenamiento empezará temprano- Dijo Vergil sin voltear a mirarla

-Si…seguro- mencionó con sarcasmo antes de desaparecer por el estrecho pasillo y meterse en la habitación que había al final.

No llegaban a ser las nueve, cuando unos suaves golpes la despertaron. Miró el reloj y maldijo a quien estuviera al otro lado. Pasó las manos por el cabello desenredándolo con los dedos, hasta acomodarlo y mientras con el dorso de la mano se refregaba los ojos, indicó con voz ronca a quien fuera que pasase.

-Buenos días- ¿Por qué cada vez con más frecuencia la voz de Nero se le hacía tan sexy?

-No puedo decir lo mismo- dijo cuando le dio un leve puntazo la cabeza -¿Qué pasa? –

-Vergil me mandó a despertarte –

-¿y por qué no lo hace él mismo? – Nero se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta – Por cierto, gracias por no decir del pequeño incidente con los tres tipos esos…hubiera supuesto un punto en contra para mi ansiada libertad- Nero sonrió

-Eso no quiere decir que puedas ir por ahí cuando quieras y a la hora que quieras-

-Es muy obvio que buscas ser mi niñera al precio que sea ¿eh?- La sonrisa de Nero se borró –vale, pequeño amargado, era una broma- dijo frunciendo el ceño –Deberías dejar de ser tan malgeniado ¿sabes? Buscar algún tipo de equilibrio y tener un poco más de paciencia…es una virtud en ciertas ocasiones-

-Si si…amor y paz hermana- Ambos se rieron y Alannah le dio un suave golpe en el hombro –Bien listo, estoy despierta, ¡vete! Me quiero cambiar-

-¿le harás caso?- preguntó sorprendido

-¿tengo otra opción?- Nero hizo un gesto de "si, la tienes" -¿Nero?-

-vayamos a desayunar a algún lado-

-que… ¿¡Qué!-

-…-

-Desayunar…claro, pero Vergil no lo va a permitir-

-Logré persuadirlo sobre el horario, él pensaba llamarte a las cinco, pero logré que cambiara de idea, ahora podemos hacer lo mismo…- Alannah sonrió, Nero estaba intentando algo con ella y no se la iba a dar de rositas, primero, que no lo conocía, segundo, estaba demasiado bueno verlo hacerse el galán de aquella forma intentando flirtear con ella. _Estoy segura que será divertido esto después de todo…_

ººººººººººººººººººººº

_Tengo varias dudas que resolver y para eso os necesito.  
Primero, ya se ha visto ahí, insinuación tanto de Alannah como de Nero de una posible relación. ¿Quieren que en futuros capítulos la cosa pase a mayores o no?  
Segundo, tengo un serio problema con Virgilio, no sé si hacerlo bueno o que sea un traidor. Lo mismo me ocurre con Gina, aunque ella da más para el perfil de traidora, en cambio Vergil, podría sentirse arrepentido pero aún así no mostrarlo. Díganme ustedes.  
Tercero...¿Quieren que Vergil no deje que Nero y Alannah, vayan a desayunar a algún lado? O… ¿Prefieren que los siente en algún bar y comiencen a conocerse de a poco? _

_Cualquier cosa que quieran agregar, estoy abierta a sugerencias._

**Madamma Butterfly: **_He aquí al fin el capi ¿Qué te pareció? Ahí Dante actuó como digno papi de Alannah x'D protegiéndola de la ligera rabia de Vergil. Es posible que en el próximo capítulo, haga que Nero o Dante le digan "Alis" espérate a ver cómo reacciona xD _

**Seidaku1988:**_ Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado y si, Alannah es en realidad una mezcla de carácter entre Dante&Vergil y eso es demasiado fuerte, por lo que no me llamaría la atención los bruscos cambios que pueda tener. Aunque bien, ella posee su propia personalidad, que se va a ir viendo a medida que los capítulos avancen. Gracias por leer! =) Y espero que no te hayas aburrido de esperar la actualización._

**Yummy Mummy: **_Pues claro que sí! Alannah hace excelente pareja con Nero, pero pobrecita Alannah si llego a juntarlos xD Y realmente, no sería recomendable tener un padre como Dante…yo preferiría que fuera mi primo, ahí sería un poquito diferente. Gracias por leer! =)_

**Melina:** _Dante da para todo m'ja…incluso para incesto, pero no! Soy una pecadora pervertida, pero no caeré tan bajo como ponerlo en una relación incestuosa, nunca. xD _

_Hasta el próximo capítulo, que estará más pronto que este._


	5. Chapter 3 Letze Ausfarht: Leben

**N.A:**_ ¿Vieron? Les dije que no me iba a tardar tanto. Este me quedó un tanto más cortito que los anteriores. En este capítulo pueden llegar a notar los distintos grados de demencia que tuve al escribirlo y por sobretodo, lo cambiante de los hechos en cuestión de segundos. Es que sinceramente, me gusta improvisar al escribir y esta historia me viene al pelo, dado que no tiene un final preparado y no sé si Alannah va a terminar revolcada con Nero o con ~ LEAN! xD  
En fin, espero que les guste.  
Por cierto el titulo dice. "Última salida: Vida"  
Sin más parloteo…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

__**Capítulo 3: Letze Ausfarht: Leben.**

_Vergil…Debería agradecerte. _Nero le agradaba, pero no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado con él ¿Eso era ser una perra? Bueno, entonces lo era.  
El entrenamiento había sido demasiado duro y había terminado tirada en el descampado al que la había llevado. Por mucho que la provocaba, Alannah sentía el orgullo que emanaba de él, a cada espadazo que respondía. Entrenar con Vergil era genial, dentro de lo podía decir, sobre todo porque la había salvado de ir a "desayunar" con Nero. _Actúas como una verdadera maldita Alannah, pobre Nerito._  
Tal y como Dante le había pedido, Nero se había quedado por los alrededores vigilando el entrenamiento. Para ser la primera vez que Alannah manejaba una espada, Vergil estaba siendo muy estricto con ella y le exigía demasiado, sin embargo la chica parecía llevar bien el ritmo.

-Es todo lo que haremos por hoy Alannah, si sigues así no necesitarás mucho entrenamiento, lo que si deberás seguir esforzándote por conseguir dominar tu mente, sin permitirle a nadie que te controle-Vergil tomó una botella de agua, entregándosela a Alannah.

-Gracias Vergil- Dijo exhausta, desenroscando la tapa y tomando el agua directamente de la botella, luego sin pensárselo dos veces tiró lo que quedaba del agua sobre su cabeza. Vergil no dijo nada, pero el gesto de reproche que hizo no se le pasó por alto -¿Qué? ¿Acaso también intentarás enseñarme modales? ¿Convertirme en ti pero en versión femenina? Por dios Vergil, estoy bien siendo quien soy-

-Necesitas una línea de conducta-

-aha, pero no me la vendrás a enseñar tu a mis casi dieciocho años de edad, creo que lo sabes- Pelear con Vergil era casi tan genial como flirtear con Nero. Luego de aquello, regresaron al _Devil May Cry,_ donde dos pizzas familiares los esperaban, Alannah sin mostrar señal de modales comenzó a comer sin quedarse a esperar a nadie. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría hacer? Su estomago casi comenzaba a insultarla del hambre que sentía. A los pocos minutos se le sumaron los demás. Vergil no se había quedado con ellos a comer. El Sparda mayor había decidido irse del local sin dar ninguna explicación de por qué lo hacía, Alannah ya se estaba acostumbrando a su tío. El tipo era un amargado, pero podía ser genial si le tratabas de ver el lado bueno.  
El resto del día siguió sin ningún percance, extrañamente se había mantenido todo relativamente en paz, ningún demonio, ni ninguna señal de Abeel o Mundus por los alrededores.  
Alannah se quedó matando tiempo en la cocina de Dante. Todo se veía en su lugar, no entendía como alguien que nunca en su vida había cocinado, tenía tantos utensilios de cocina.

-¿hm?- Su mano tocó algo que no tenía nada que ver con ollas o sartenes -¿pero qué demonios hace esto aquí?- Sacó del fondo de la encimera un gran fajo de billetes. –Vaya…sí que sabe esconder bien el dinero- Lo regresó a su lugar, ella ya sabía dónde encontrarlo si algún día lo necesitaba o por si debía amenazar a su querido padre. Su mente maquinaba problemas en cuestión de segundos, pero raras veces veía soluciones.  
Quedaban algunas horas para que el domingo terminara, quería ir a ver a Kyrie antes que empezara a ir al Instituto y además para disculparse por su actuar aquella noche. Dante accedió a llevarla, dado que aquel día nadie llamaba –Y si lo hacían Trish y Lady se encargarían…- él podía llevarla hasta allí. Naturalmente que Nero los acompañaba, Dante había sugerido que se podía quedar en el local, total sería breve, pero él había preferido acompañarlos por las dudas que algo anormal sucediera. Sin embargo Dante no sentía nada anormal en el ambiente y tan solo faltaban dos días.

Cuando llegaron a Fortuna, Alannah bajó del coche y fue directo a tocar el timbre, Kyrie no tardó en aparecer y por mucho que a Alannah le costó, la abrazó. No era una persona que demostrara mucho los sentimientos y mucho menos andaba abrazando a otras personas así como así y debía admitir que se había sentido rara al hacerlo. Kyrie era esa clase de persona que querrías abrazar y proteger al verla débil. Aquí quizá era menos posible que sufriera burlas, pero estaba segura que un lugar como el que ella vivía antes, la hubieran tratado de santurrona e incluso peores cosas. No era que ella fuera por ahí mostrándose como una súper chica, pero a veces en aquella jungla, era mejor valerse por sí misma que depender de terceros.

-El martes vendrá la mujer del orfanato Alannah- dijo con su melodiosa y suave voz ¿Tenía que ser tan pura esa muchacha?

-Lo recuerdo ¿Le dirás que estoy en el Instituto o que encontré a mi papi y me fui a vivir con él?- Sonrió cuando Dante frunció el ceño.

-Creo que la primera dará menos lugar a preguntas Kyrie- Aseguró Dante sin dejar de mirar a Alannah –es mejor que no haya demasiadas preguntas- la chica asintió. Un fuerte estruendo afuera hizo que los cuatro voltearan a mirar la entrada del lugar. –Kyrie llévate a Alannah arriba, Nero y yo veremos qué es lo que pasó- Hubo otro fuerte estruendo y Kyrie no se lo pensó dos veces, en cambio Alannah frunció el ceño.

-Quiero ir también, Vergil no me está entrenando para que ustedes dos me protejan-

-Dios Alannah, quédate con Kyrie, protégela tu a ella en caso que sea un ataque- Gritó Nero y lanzó a Red Queen, Alannah la tomó por reflejo, le asombró que hiciera eso, pero teniendo en cuenta que se había dejado la de ella en el _Devil May Cry, _algo debía tener. Alannah asintió y subió las escaleras con Kyrie detrás.

-Debí imaginarlo…- Dante sacó a Rebellion apuntándola hacía los subordinados que comenzaban a acercarse a ellos.

-Entrégala y dejaremos en paz su ciudad- Mencionó uno de los demonios

-¿por qué aquí?- Preguntó Nero, el demonio lo miró y sonrió

-Porque aquí, es donde más sangre se ha derramado, él se hará más fuerte en su renacimiento, es aquí donde se le pondrá fin a esto- Más demonios comenzaron a aparecer y se fueron sobre ambos cazadores – ¡Vayan por ella! – ordenó. Nero esperaba que la misma destreza que había mostrado hoy con Vergil, la utilizara con aquellos demonios ahora. Demonio que se acercaba, estaba muerto a los segundos de haber 'pensando' en hacer algo y pese a que Dante se encontraba preocupado, terminó de sacar a Rebellión del cuerpo de un demonio y ayudó a Nero con los que lo rodeaban.

Alannah lo estaba disfrutando, no iba a negarlo, prácticamente danzaba metiendo espadazos a cada demonio que se acercaba a ella. Cuando mutilaba a alguno, el chillido de Kyrie le causaba risa, más cuando al partir por la mitad a uno de los demonios, el chorro de sangre salió para el lado de ella, dejándole el vestido y parte del rostro bañado en sangre. –Kyrie…lo siento- Gritó por encima del desastre de demonios que era eso de nuevo. Siguió exterminando a cada uno que se le ponía en el medio, hasta que todos se detuvieron y dejaron de atacarla.

-Vaya, eres toda una promesa jovencita- En un chasquido, las cabezas de los demonios que lo miraban con respeto, explotaron, haciendo que se desvanecieran en el lugar. Alannah levantó a Red Queen apuntándola directamente al demonio, éste alzó las cejas, clavando los ojos en ella. –Whoa, espera aún no me dejaste presentarme- Pese a ser un demonio, tenía un acento particular que Alannah no llegaba a distinguir, estaba segura que había poseído a alguien, pero ese alguien no era de allí. –Mi nombre es Jürgen y realmente no tengo planeado haber recorrido todo este camino, para que una chiquilla como tu ahora me mate- El cabello negro le llegaba hasta los hombros, los ojos grises entrecerrados, escudriñando la reacción de la chica, se encontraba elegantemente parado sobre la habitación donde se habían metido ambas mujeres.

-Entonces no debiste molestarte en venir aquí- Dijo la chica sin bajar la espada –Sabes que tan pronto como Dante o Nero se liberen, dejarás de existir-

-oh no lo creo, ellos se encuentran muy ocupados como para eso y a menos que yo lo decida, los demonios seguirán apareciendo- volvió a chasquear los dedos y Kyrie cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¿¡que le hiciste!- Dijo poniéndose al lado de Kyrie y mirando al demonio, le revisó el pulso y se calmó al ver que seguía viva.

El demonio puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió –La puse a dormir, haciendo que olvidase todo esto, no la he matado niña- Alannah frunció el ceño -¿Estás dispuesta a escucharme? –

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó de forma brusca

-Ser tu aliado- Dijo de forma inocente, aunque Alannah no se la creía –Tienes un gran poder, Abeel no sabe lo que hace y para manejar bien ese poder…me necesitas, así que podemos llegar a un trato o bien, puedes matarme y sentenciar tu propia muerte-

-Vergil me está ayudando con eso-

-¿Vergil te está ayudando con eso?- Jürgen estalló en carcajadas –Ese hibrido se hace el chico malo pero no se da cuenta cuan débil es- mencionó con rencor -¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Prefieres ser bocadillo de demonio o…unirte a mí y sacar a Abeel del camino? –

-¿Qué ganas tú en todo esto?- preguntó desconfiada -¿Y donde deja eso al tal Mundus?-

-Mundus está colgado de las bolas de Abeel niña, el Lord perdió poder la última vez que Dante le pateó el trasero, Si Abeel cae, Mundus regresa a su oscuro hoyo de pudrición y en cuanto a mí, solo quiero seguir en la tierra por tanto tiempo me sea posible, aún soy demasiado joven para morir- se rio ante lo último, pero la mirada de Alannah lo hizo enseriarse nuevamente –De acuerdo ¿Tenemos un trato?-

Alannah lo miró un momento y luego se levantó del lado de Kyrie –Puede ser, pero antes deberás oír mis condiciones- Jürgen la miró con atención –No seré tu adquisición, me mantendré tal y como estoy ahora-

-¿No serás mi chica? Huy, me siento un poco decepcionado, realmente quería tener una belleza como tú a mi lado- Jürgen Le sonrió y aunque le agradaron aquellas palabras, siguió en su postura.

-Mas te vale que no intentes engañarme, porque ya debes imaginar las consecuencias- Alannah siguió caminando a su alrededor –Si estás con Abeel, te puedo asegura que Vergil lo sabrá- Jürgen bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco y Alannah lo miró fijamente -¿qué?-

-¿Qué es lo que tienes con Vergil? ¡El tipo es un desastre! –

-Cállate, esto no quedará en secreto, los demás lo sabrán-

-Si bueno…ahí puede venir el problema, Nero querrá arrancarme la cabeza, Dante posiblemente se lo piense antes, recuerdo que con Modeus fue paciente hasta que éste buscó venganza –

-Lo sé, pero si demuestras ser de confianza, quizá no-

-Con que confíes tú, es suficiente, lo demás pueden hacer lo que quieran-

Alannah miró a Kyrie y luego volvió a mirar a Jürgen –haz que despierte – El demonio hizo una reverencia y al chasquear los dedos Kyrie comenzó a despertar lentamente, Alannah se puso a su lado ayudándola a reincorporarse.

-bien, entonces tenemos un trato ¿hm Alis?- preguntó sonriendo

-No vuelvas en tu perra vida a llamarme Alis y supongo que sí-

Jürgen rió –Muy bien Alis, entonces nos veremos luego- Alannah levantó a Red Queen de nuevo pero el demonio ya se había ido  
-Maldito seas…-murmuró.

Abajo ya no se escuchaban ruidos de espadazos ni de ningún otro tipo. Luego que Kyrie hubo recuperado su estabilidad, bajaron y encontraron a ambos hombres entrando en la mansión. –Hey Nero- Dijo Alannah extendiendo la espada hacía su dueño –Fue una muy buena compañera-

-¿Las atacaron?-

-Si…y debemos hablar- Dante la miró sorprendido y Nero simplemente se quedó mirando la enorme mancha de sangre en el vestido y rostro de Kyrie –hm…eso fue un…errorcito mío- dijo mirando a Nero quien le frunció el ceño. Podría haberse echado a reír, pero lo de Jürgen era más urgente que reírse.  
Mientras Kyrie fue a cambiarse, Alannah les contó lo que había pasado y la aparición de este demonio, no terminó de dar a entender si había hecho o no el trato, pero estaba segura que eso saldría a colación en seguida que terminara de hablar.

-¿Volverá a presentarse?- preguntó Dante pensativo

-Creo que si-

-Hiciste el trato ¿verdad?- Pese a estar preguntando, Nero sabía que como era Alannah, era más seguro un sí que cualquier otra respuesta.

-si…pero tengo mis condiciones- Nero frunció aún más el ceño en su dirección – ¡No se mostró como un traidor!-

-Malditas sean tus hormonas Alannah Sparda- Sentenció Nero levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Alannah no sabía si soltar la carcajada que estaba conteniendo o simplemente aguantarse, Nero había dicho demasiadas cosas graciosas, pero eso sumado a su histeria, era demasiado. No pudo aguantarlo más y soltó la risotada.

-Dios bendito…este chico me va a matar de un ataque de risa…uff, discúlpame, pero ya no es la primera vez que hace que termine estallando de esta manera, el chico tiene un don humorístico- Cuando logró recuperarse, volvió a mirar a Dante –Cuando mencioné a Vergil habló…algo mal de él, como si tuviera algún problema personal-

-No me sorprendería que Vergil haya hecho sus enemigos allí abajo, en cuanto a lo que dijo Nero… ¿ocurrió algo con ese demonio?-

-Oh dios… ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!-

-No te hagas la santa…- Alannah rió entre dientes

-Ohw…mi querido padre está comenzando a conocerme, pero Nero hizo demasiado escándalo, creo que se puso celoso, al igual que cuando mencioné lo del Strip Club- Dante no hizo comentario, solamente la miró molesto. La relación padre e hija no iba a funcionar bien si ella seguía comportándose así ¿pero que podían esperar ellos?

-Volvamos al local- La chica asintió y fue a despedirse de Kyrie, pidiéndole disculpas de nuevo por la sangre de demonio que había terminado en ella. Al salir de la mansión su mirada se encontró con la de Nero, notó que iba a decir algo, pero siguió de largo, el chico debía entender que a ella no le interesaba de la misma manera que él demostraba interesarle ella. ¿Seguía siendo perra al pensar así? No iba a negar que no estaba nada mal, ¿pero de ahí a pensar en tener una relación con él?  
Aparte, aún seguía sintiendo esa familiaridad en él, como si fueran parientes, si a él no le importaba por ser demonio, a ella sí, mantendría sus creencias.  
Ya era de noche cuando llegaron al _Devil May Cry, _Alannah prendió las luces y hubiera gritado, pero prefirió ahogarse.

-¡Oh cariño! No era mi intención asustarte –Jürgen se acercó a ella palmeándole la espalda suavemente –No esperaba que llegaran tan rápido-

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó Dante abriéndose camino hacía su silla, ignorando la reacción de Alannah, Nero imitó en parte al cazador, dirigiéndose al sillón, la chica se alejó un poco del demonio pero seguía atenta a su respuesta.

-Creí que Alis ya les habría dicho-

-¿Alis?- repitió Dante en tono de burla mirando a su hija –Ella nos ha dicho lo que tu propones, pero…-

-No te creemos- terminó Nero mirando fijamente a Jürgen

-Oh bueno, le ofrecí ser mi chica, pero declinó la oferta, esa parte no se las dijo, pero para su desgracia en el pacto entra todo y ella en realidad, lo quiera o no, será mi chica y la usaré tantas veces necesite- Jürgen sonrió al oír detrás de él el sonido del arma –Es una broma cariño, mantendré tus pautas-

-Te dije que no volvieras a llamarme 'Alis'…- siseó –Una vez más y tu cerebro quedará esparcido por el local- amenazó

-Me necesitas, no lo harías porque sabes que soy tu única salida a la vida normal-

-No juegues con tu suerte, Alannah puede llegar a volarte la cabeza sin importarle las consecuencias, créeme- Dijo Dante acomodándose mejor y subiendo los pies al escritorio.

Jürgen rió entre dientes – En ese caso mi querida, procuraré evitar llamarte 'Alis' aunque admito que se hace muy difícil-

-Haremos esto, tendrás el beneficio de la duda por un tiempo, si haces algo que no me gusta, entonces…-

-Sí, sí, ya sé, Alis…-Alannah apretó el caño del arma contra la nuca del demonio –Perdón señorita, Alannah me comentó que podría suceder conmigo-

-Entonces estamos en paz- Dijo una voz desde el umbral del local. Alannah no tuvo necesidad de voltearse para saber que se trataba de Vergil. –Es un gusto verte de nuevo Jürgen, no lo esperaba-

-Por supuesto que no, Vergil- El tono melodioso y sarcástico que tenía con Alannah fue suplantado por uno de rencor e ira –Después de encerrarme siendo mascota de Mundus, creíste que habría muerto allí ¿verdad? Soy más fuerte que eso, pero podría apostar que tú, como el ser incompleto que eres te habrías muerto- Vergil prefirió ignorarlo, su mirada se cruzó con la de Alannah quien miraba preocupada a ambos hombres, temía terminar en medio de una pelea.

-Maduren- Mencionó –El rencor no nos lleva a ningún lado y…los necesito a ambos ¿vale? En lo posible en una sola pieza, así que arreglen sus diferencias y todos salimos bien parados- Jürgen ladeó la cabeza y la miró sonriendo ¿En verdad era un demonio? Pues no lo parecía. Alannah miró la hora, el reloj no marcaba más de las nueve de la noche, tenía sueño, pero sabía que si dejaba aquel lugar se desataría una guerra. –Mañana…mierda, mañana es lunes- Tenía que asistir al Instituto. _¡Genial! Tras que tenías pocas cosas en tu vida, te sumas eso. Ve la parte buena, será breve, luego tendrás unas semanas de vacaciones._  
Dentro de un día cumpliría dieciocho y el infierno subiría a la Tierra. Realmente no sabía que iba a pasar, ni que pintaba Jürgen en todo aquello, ni porque era ella el centro de todo. Siquiera en aquel momento sabía si realmente dormir o quedarse en vela el resto de la noche. –Mierda…- Murmuró –Nos vemos- dijo subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar al principio de la escalera, volteó a mirar y el demonio ya no estaba, al menos no habría una guerra civil allí dentro.

Al terminar de acomodarse, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos esperando dormir por un rato hasta que tuviera que levantarse a afrontar de vuelta la realidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vergil no iba a negar que estaba esperando el momento preciso para meter a Yamato en el corazón de Jürgen, así tuviera que quitársela a Nero. No había podido averiguar mucho de la procedencia del chico, solo que la madre estaba muerta. Debería postergar la investigación por unos días, Alannah era su prioridad y descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Jürgen, ese no se acercaría a ella sino buscara algo a cambio.

-Lamento haber desconfiado de ti- Dante lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y miró a su hermano -¿Piensas en Jürgen?-

-Si- se limitó a responder –Alannah es ingenua con algunas cosas y él puede estar manipulándola a su antojo-

-¿Por qué desconfías de él?-

-No lo sé bien realmente, no recuerdo porque Mundus me mandó a luchar contra él, pero sé que juró venganza-

-¿piensas que será ella el punto de su venganza?-

-Es lo que busco averiguar-

Ambos hombres se quedaron el silencio, mirando las estrellas que cruzaban el firmamento aquella noche. Quedaba poco tiempo y Abeel se hacía más fuerte. Gina había estado en silencio, algo que le hacía sospechar aún más de esa mujer.

-Si no hubieras sido tan imprudente nada de esto estaría pasando-

-Claro…Gina habría procreado por otro lado y yo hubiera tenido que limpiar el desastre-

-Al menos no estarías ligado sentimentalmente con la persona que fuera objeto de Abeel-

-¿Me va a decir que a ti no te importa Alannah tanto como a mí?-

-Justamente eso es lo que nos hace débil-

-No Vergil, tu ya eres débil- Jürgen habló desde la puerta del local, mirando divertido al Sparda mayor –Desconfías de mi, pero no ves tus propios actos-  
Vergil conjuró las espadas de energía a su alrededor enviándolas todas juntas hacía el demonio, quien desapareció, reapareciendo al lado de Dante. -¿No fueron suficiente las palabras de tu querida sobrina?-

-Ella no está pensando con claridad- dijo enviando otra lluvia de espadas. Jürgen rodó los ojos, desapareciendo nuevamente.

-Oh si, ella lo está, solo admite que te molesta que ella es incluso más fuerte que tú y tu hermano-

-No sabes nada- Más espadas volaron

-¡Te equivocas!- Dijo medio cantando –Lo sé todo- sonrió aún más ampliamente –tanto que Alannah en este momento está escapándose-

-¿¡Que!- dijo Dante entrando de vuelta al local y subiendo las escaleras, al entrar en la habitación que ocupaba su _hija_, ésta se encontraba vacía. _Maldita seas Alannah…tú y tus actos suicidas._

Estaba corriendo por las calles totalmente pobladas, se había colgado en la espalda la _Force Edge_ ayudada por el equipo porta-armas que Dante guardaba allí. No sabía a dónde iba, pero en cualquier caso había metido parte de la ropa que Kyrie le había comprado en una bolsa que llevaba colgando detrás de sí. Algo interiormente le decía que debía huir, por mucho que en el fondo supiera que Jürgen o Vergil la terminarían encontrando. A Abeel le sería más difícil localizarla si se iba lejos ¿Pero a donde? No tenía lugar a donde irse. _Demonios Alannah, haces las cosas y cuando te paras a pensar un poquito, terminas queriendo darte la cabeza contra la pared. ¡Debes pensar antes de actuar! Maldición. Siquiera tengo un arma, si por lo menos contara con eso y no solo con la espada, tendría más apoyo. ¿Pero no había dicho Vergil que un verdadero guerrero pelea espada contra espada? Sin embargo Dante y Nero tienen armas…_

-¿A dónde planeas ir cariño?- Alannah se sobresaltó y al chocar su mirada con la del demonio, no supo si alegrarse o seguir corriendo.

-Pretendo alejar a Abeel- ¿Por qué cada cosa que decía le sacaba una sonrisa? ¿Qué era lo que tenía entre manos?

-Déjame ayudarte con eso, pero deberás estar de acuerdo en ocultar tu esencia demoniaca completamente, incluso de Vergil o Dante, planean buscarte, pero si ellos saben dónde estás, tu escapatoria será vana- La chica asintió y dejó que Jürgen hiciera su trabajo. Los trasladó a un bosque, apenas se distinguía el ruido de la civilización. La paró frente a él y comenzó a murmurar palabras, Alannah no sintió nada, sin embargo él al terminar, le sonrió asegurando que ya estaba hecho. –Te llevaré al único lugar donde se que estarás segura, pero deberás quedarte allí-

-Aún me sigo preguntando si puedo confiar en ti-

-Creo cariño, que ya es un poco tarde para eso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_El paso asegura en respuesta a bellos e inspiradores review's_

**Maletina:**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado! Pues como verás Alannah es la que en más líos se mete, la chica no sabe cómo vivir sin líos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer! _

**Madamma Butterfly:**_ No pude hacer que Nerito o Dante la llamaran "Alis" al final resultó ser Jürgen quien la llamó así y su reacción no fue del todo violenta porque…Jürgen es encantador xD  
En cuanto tenga más capítulos avanzados de la historia de rated "E" te aviso ;)  
Y con lo del crack estaría encantada de ayudarte y meter a Alannah estoy segura que eso va a ser un terrible desastre si las juntamos =P seeh, va a ser épico xD _

**Yummi Mummy: **_Pobre Kyrie, pero al final Alannah no tiene el mismo interés por Nero, pienso que ella quería jugar con él, pero ahora que apareció Jürgen me parece que lo va a dejar un poquito de lado, todo depende de la vida que se le dé al personaje. Naturalmente que Vergil se rehusó a dejarlos salir y Alannah feliz de la vida :A _

_Para finalizar ~El cuerpo que poseyó Jürgen es de origen Alemán, por eso el acento y en parte el título del capítulo. De ahora en adelante, le voy a dar un poco más de protagonismo, ustedes dirán cuanta vida desean darle al personaje, por supuesto que Nerito no va a quedarse detrás de la pantalla, al chico es muy posible que le valga si es primo de Alannah, pero como ya ella dijo, mantendrá sus convicciones referente a eso.  
Hasta el cuarto capítulo. _


	6. Chapter 4 ¿Podemos actuar como adultos?

**N.A: **_Primero que nada, espero que hayan tenido un lindo comienzo de año. ~  
Ahora…si, si quieren pueden tirarme un par de tomatazos. Disculpen la tardanza pero tuve unas pequeñas vacaciones de esta historia (Por no decir: Me trabé horrorosamente y ninguna idea salía de mi mente) Pero he aquí un nuevo capítulo. No sé como describirlo, pero me gustó mucho el resultado, espero que a ustedes igual ;D_

**Aviso: **_Si llegan a encontrar algún error de tipeo, culpen al sueño, extrema vagancia de pasar el borrador al Word y falta de ganas de releer el capítulo xD (Después de lo que me costó escribirlo el condenado, no quiero saber más nada con él) Ya, a leer. ~_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 4: ¿Podemos actuar como adultos? No.**

Vergil podía estar mostrándose sereno, pero en realidad estaba deseando arrancarle la cabeza a Alannah. Si tenía un pacto con Jürgen era posible que este la llevara a cualquier lado menos al _DMC._

-¿Qué harán?- preguntó Nero manteniendo forzosamente la calma.

-La buscaré, habrá ocultado su esencia pero su sangre aún sigue siendo llamativa-  
El joven asintió y vio a Vergil marcharse. Tenía que confiar en alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera justo él.

Podía sentirla, no estaba muy lejos. Jürgen terminaría pulverizado y Alannah estaría encerrada en una habitación sin ventanas hasta que todo aquello estuviera finalizado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Del bosque habían terminado frente a la puerta de un apartamento. Jürgen la había invitado a entrar, para luego comenzar a murmurar palabras en un idioma que no comprendía yendo por todo el lugar.  
Si se dejaba guiar por su instinto, este le decía que Jürgen quería ayudar, sin embargo…había algo en él que no terminaba de descifrar.

-Bien, estarás protegida de cualquier demonio que se te aparezca- dijo Jürgen al terminar

-¿Podría otro demonio quitar lo que tú has hecho?- Jürgen dudó un momento y Alannah se alarmó –Podrían…- dio por obvio que aquella era la respuesta correcta.

-El peligroso es Tuomas…Abeel lo mandó aquí para cazarte. Gina era su conexión, tenía un pacto; una vez que estuvieras en Fortuna comenzaría el despertar de Abeel, pero Gina no lo soportó y terminó traicionándolo. Por eso fue hacía Kyrie aquel día, diciendo que estarías más segura con Dante. Actualmente John protege a tu madre, él es un longevo, sus poderes están incrementados mucho más que los nuestros, por lo que puede mantener alejados a todos los demonios, incluso uno como Tuomas, siendo un igual a él. Abeel tuvo que hacer un cambio de planes, tu constante movimiento no lo deja averiguar su siguiente jugada-

-¿Podrían hacerle algo a Dante o Vergil?- Jürgen negó

-Alannah, tu posees más poder que tu padre y tío juntos, Abeel no los necesita y aún así no sería tan idiota como para intentar enfrentarse a ellos siendo lo que es ahora, podrás imaginar que si fuera distinto, no se estaría escondiendo-

-¿Y qué planea realmente el veintitrés?

-Por eso puedes estar tranquila, gracias a mi infiltración al grupo que envió a fortuna para cazarte, le frustré los planes- Alannah lo miró mal, aún seguía esperando la respuesta a lo que había preguntado. –En el momento preciso que el reloj marque las doce de la medianoche, es tu pleno ascenso, si lograba cazarte, automáticamente tomaría control de ti y tú morirías. Pero dado que para ese momento estarás aquí, deberá armar otro plan-

-Entonces…Gina estuvo por traicionarme a mí también- La ira cruzó las facciones de Alannah, algo que sorprendió a Jürgen –Merece morir…-murmuró.

-Hablas de tu madre…Alannah- dijo pasivamente, intentando sosegarla

-¡Me iba a entregar!- vociferó

-Aunque intentases buscarla, con lo que John hizo a su alrededor sería en vano- Alannah no dijo más nada y eso lo preocupó, se pondría en peligro solo para enfrentar a Gina y hacer quien sabe que otra cosa.

-Alis…-se arriesgó el demonio, intentando ver si así lograba sacarla de su ensimismamiento furioso, ésta le dirigió una mirada asesina. –Debo salir y avisar a Vergil que deje de buscarte ¿Podrás quedarte aquí sin hacer nada estúpido?

_No._ Pensó. –Mientras haya algo interesante para hacer…- fingió, en realidad ya tenía algo diferente planeado y al parecer podría seguir adelante dado que a simple vista Jürgen no sospechaba nada.

_-_No realmente…-murmuró entrecerrando los ojos –revisa haber si encuentras algo, pero son todos libros de rituales…-

_-_Veré que hay- Continuando su actuación se dirigió hacia los estantes donde se encontraban los libros, echándoles un vistazo a los títulos.

_-_Alannah…- Jürgen usó un tono diferente de voz al que venía usando, eso y el hecho de no llamarla "Alis" hicieron que volteara para enfrentarlo y se lo encontró violando todo su espacio personal. Puso el índice debajo de su mentón obligándola a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. –No intentes mentirme, nunca te funcionará; no conmigo, siempre sabré si no estás siendo sincera y te diré algo, antes que Vergil me encerrara, yo me dedicaba a cancelar a los demonios más traidores, puede ser irónico viniendo de un demonio; pero la mentira es algo que me enfurece, no quisiera herirte realmente-

_¡Joder! _Se había sentido excitada en varias ocasiones, pero aquello era arrasador y extraño, dado que prácticamente había una amenaza en su voz.  
-hm…Pensaba que era solo yo el que se excitaba simplemente estando a tu lado...noto que no- Murmuró con complicidad y rió, la chica se alejó sabiendo lo que seguiría si dejaba avanzar la situación –Ya sé, el pequeño Nero por mucho que quieras negártelo, te importa. ¿Pero ignorarías tus convicciones por pasar una noche con él?-

-¿Somos parientes…?- preguntó sorprendida

-Vergil es el padre del chico, cuando fue mascota de Mundus este le permitió pasar algunas noches con las demonio que creó, la madre del chico puede ser cualquier, pero no tengo duda alguna que es hijo de Vergil- Mintió. Jürgen vio la duda reflejada en ella –No es ningún pecado eso para nosotros-

-Existe un lazo sanguíneo…está mal-

-Estás pensando con tu lado humano, pero si escuchas a tu lado demoniaco, verás que a este le da lo mismo que sean parientes- Y él tenía razón, Nero le seguía pareciendo atractivo, incluso era posible más que antes. -¿Puedo irme sin preocuparme?- Alannah volvió a conectar la mirada con la de él, debía admitir que le molestaba el poder que tenía sobre ella.

-Prometo no hacer ninguna estupidez en tu ausencia- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Jürgen rió y se despidió con un ligero beso, tan solo rozando sus labios con los de ella, en un gesto que no era de amor, pero sí de dominancia. _Joder. _El demonio desapareció y ella terminó tirándose en el sillón que tenía a su izquierda.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mentira le traía los malos recuerdos de cuando estaba en el infierno, su propia "familia" terminó muerta por sus manos y no era como si tuviera muchas opciones.  
Cuando Mundus planeaba su regreso, él estaba de su lado, se podía decir que era el verdugo del infierno y disfrutaba siéndolo. Era un sádico por naturaleza propia, incluso en su vida humana lo había sido y aquel pequeño trabajo había aumentado aquel enfermizo placer. La sangre y el poder eran un coctel fuerte, sentir a las victimas soltar alaridos y suplicar lo excitaban demasiado. Sin embargo, como todos, tenía una debilidad. Cuando Mundus envió a aquellos demonios que formaban parte de su legión, todo lado sádico desapareció y enfrentó a Mundus, lo cual fue en vano, dado que de igual manera tuvo que matarlos y días después, el "príncipe" mando a Vergil para encerrarlo.  
Cuando Alannah comenzó a fingir tuvo que refrenarse y evitar hacerle daño. Mundus lo había encerrado porque sabía que era un peligro, pero más porque sabía que impediría que finalizara con sus planes.

Se había quedado fuera del _Devil May Cry_, podía sentir que Vergil no estaba, sin embargo Dante se encontraba en compañía de la cazadora morena.

-La humana- murmuró con algo de disgusto. Al parecer la chica tenía un radar para los demonios, puesto que salió con aquella gran arma que siempre llevaba en su espalda, apuntándola directamente hacía él. –Calma niña…Dante me conoce- El cazador salió al escucharlo, aún así Lady no bajó el arma –Dile a tu amiguita que baje eso- volvió a hablar con disgusto. Dante hizo un gesto y ésta con una última mirada de odio regresó al local. –Alannah está bien Dante- Mencionó antes que tuviera oportunidad de decir algo.

-¿Y por qué no está contigo?-

Jürgen bufó –Mira, ella busca alejar a Abeel y…- ¡Joder! Odiaba tener que repetir lo mismo que había dicho hacía unos momentos atrás –Solo dile a Vergil que no se moleste en buscarla-

-Sabes que aunque lo diga no hará nada y aparte…si te encuentra te arrancará la cabeza-

-Si bueno…hasta que me encuentre- dijo soberbio –Tú confías- afirmó

-En parte, conozco tu pasado-

-Ya veo, por eso la humana está aquí- Dante no respondió. Lady acostumbraba a hacer las investigaciones sin que tuviera que pedírselo, pero esa vez había una pequeña excepción, aunque de igual manera siempre encontraba la forma de quitarle dinero, en esta ocasión asegurando que la estaba haciendo perder valioso tiempo en el que ella podría ganar dinero matando demonios. Era una estafadora nata.  
-Cuando mañana pasen las doce de la medianoche, la regresaré aquí e iré en busca de Abeel, estará más debilitado en aquel momento- Sin esperar a que Dante dijera más nada desapareció.

-Es como si estuvieras desligándote de tus responsabilidades- mencionó Lady desde la puerta del local –Alannah es tu hija Dante, entiéndelo-

-Si ella prefiere lo que está haciendo, no puedo hacer mucho- se excusó

-Eres su padre…-

-Si la obligo a hacer algo será peor, no escucha a nadie ¿crees que yo sería la excepción?- preguntó volteándose molesto y dirigiéndose hacia donde ella estaba.

Lady se quitó las gafas y lo enfrentó -escuchaste lo que te conté de Jürgen ¿qué harás si le hace algo?-

-La pregunta sería ¿Qué haría Vergil si él la hiere a Alannah? – Con ese último cruce de palabras Dante se abrió camino directo al interior del local, Lady no podía comprender porque Dante se desligaba tanto de aquella situación, como si Alannah o lo que pasara en derredor no fuera de su importancia.

Naturalmente que Jürgen se había quedado escuchando, tuvo que hacer un ligero esfuerzo por esconder totalmente su esencia para que no notaran que seguía allí. _Es más protector Vergil que el propio padre…curioso._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alannah cuando estuvo segura que Jürgen se había ido, comenzó a revisar los libros que tenía esparcidos por todos lados, aquello le parecía una biblioteca. Fue inspeccionando todo hasta llegar a una puerta que seguramente daba a una habitación o al baño, pero dado que estaba con llave el baño no era. Miró por los alrededores, fijándose que el demonio no hubiera regresado y luego espió por la cerradura. Por lo que lograba ver, no dormía allí, ya que solo había un escritorio y varias cajas por encima. Alannah buscó algo que le sirviera para forzar la cerradura y poder abrir la puerta, hasta dar con una horquilla, enarcó una ceja al agarrar el objeto, le restó importancia al recordar que podría volver el cualquier momento. No había estado practicando forzar las cerraduras de las puertas por nada, ahora todo ese tiempo gastado lo podía utilizar en ese mismo instante. Metió la horquilla en la cerradura y comenzó a moverla lentamente hasta rozar el rodete, debía hacer fuerza y temía que se rompiera, a juzgar la manera en la que se estaba doblando podría pasar en ese momento. _¡Jesús! No me compliques tanto las cosas, maldición._ Pensó intentando mantener la calma. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y presionó suavemente la horquilla, pese a sus intentos de hacerlo con cuidado el objeto terminó cediendo y se partió. _¡Mierda! _Una parte quedó dentro de la cerradura y cuando comenzaba a imaginar como Jürgen se pondría, escuchó el ruido que hizo el rodete. Rezó porque al poner la mano en el pomo, pudiera abrir la puerta.

-Jesús…gracias- Musitó cuando la puerta se abrió revelando el interior de la habitación. Había cajas por toda la estancia, muchas de ellas contenían más libro, en otras había objetos que no reconocía y entre ellas vio una caja en la que dentro se veían espadas y armas, algo que le llamó la atención. ¿De dónde las había sacado?  
Siempre podía volver al plan original si así lo deseaba, aquella amenaza no la iba a cohibir. –No es que lo haya escuchado mucho…-se admitió. Sobre todo cuando la "besó" en aquel momento se dio cuenta que Jürgen sufría algún tipo de trastorno, lo que no comprendía era porque se sentía atraída por él. Sacudió un poco la cabeza quitando aquel pensamiento y tomó una de las armas. –Quizás debería tomar aquellas dos…no estarían demás- murmuró para sí misma, pero al final optó por llevar solo dos. Las espadas no le interesaban, ya que tenía a _Force Edge_ con ella, no necesitaría otra.  
Sin importarle el estado de la puerta, volvió a acomodarse la espada en la espalda y metió las armas dentro del pantalón situándolas en su cintura, de aquella forma la remera las taparía y nadie diría nada.  
Para su desgracia no tenía la habilidad de aparecerse donde deseara, pero si tenía la de acróbata, por lo que abrió la ventana y se dejó caer, donde a no poca altura, terminó sobre un techo. Seguramente aquel techo había sido armado para cosas como esas, no se le ocurría otro modo de ir a hacer un **techo** justo ahí. Volvió a tirarse para esta vez caer en la acera, alarmando a los transeúntes. –No lo intenten- Les gritó mientras echaba a correr en dirección contraria a la que los coches iban.  
Su intención era encontrar a Gina y enfrentarla de una vez, esa mujer tenía muchas cosas que responderle, sin embargo, si lo que el demonio había dicho era cierto, no sería fácil hallarla. _No importa, ella no podrá esconderse por siempre…nadie puede hacerlo._ Pensó con malicia.  
Siguió corriendo sintiéndose libre por primera vez, desde que había salido de aquel maldito lugar. _Y yo pensaba que cuando tuviera una familia decente me sentiría más libre. _Al llegar a una calle por la que no deambulaba mucha gente, dejó de correr y empezó a mirar el lugar detenidamente, estaba lejos ya del departamento de Jürgen, pero estaba segura que si este regresaba la encontraría en lo que ella terminaba de decidir si seguir o irse al _Devil May Cry. _Emprendió su camino nuevamente, avanzando entre aquellas personas que se giraban a mirarla y murmuraban cosas. A medida que fue avanzando las calles se volvieron desiertas, pero no le importó, estaba acostumbrada a vagar por calles así desde que estaba en el _"manicomio" _  
Unos susurros a su alrededor la alertaron, sacó una de las armas y volteó apuntando a la nada. –Maldita paranoia- murmuró mientras ponía el arma nuevamente en su lugar.  
A medida que los días habían ido pasando, notó como los ataques de Abeel se hacían menos recurrentes, hasta llegar al punto en el que todo estaba tranquilo y parecía como que había desaparecido.  
Olvidándose por completo de su alrededor, Jürgen comenzó a rondar su mente; había algo en aquel demonio que no terminaba de definir y aquello era raro, teniendo en cuenta que se le daba bien leer a las personas, por mucho que estas no dijeran nada de sí mismos.

En medio de la calle, elevado unos centímetros del pavimento, se formó una esfera roja, la cual parecía abrir un portal. Alannah enarcó una ceja al ver caer de este agujero a un tipo vestido de traje. Le sonrió de manera amable, en cambio la chica no se movió. A su alrededor se formaron más portales, sumando más tipos a la reunión. Estaba rodeada y aquellos demonios no le darían la oportunidad de salirse con la suya, pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

-Alannah, es un gusto conocerte en persona al fin…eres muy famosa como bien sabrás- Ella seguía allí parada pensando en un plan, este al no obtener respuesta sonrió –Soy Tuomas, seguro que habrás oído hablar de mi- mencionó peligrosamente mientras se acercaba, Alannah iba a retroceder pero recordó a los otros dos demonios que tenía cubriéndole la espalda. –Para ti el ritual no será doloroso, puede que incluso si cooperas, Abeel te deje vivir-

-¿Qué planea?- preguntó, si se encontraba lo suficientemente distraído sería capaz de sacar las armas, dispararle y luego cargarse a los cuatro restantes y para eso debía moverse con rapidez.

-Abeel desea subir al trono, pero para llamar la atención de él- señaló hacía el cielo con un gesto de desagrado –Se deberá derramar sangre, porque bien sabrás que no siempre es justo- volvió a dar un paso adelante tomando a Alannah suavemente por los hombros. –Con Abeel allí, este será un mundo mejor- Alannah lo estaba mirando, pero no escuchaba lo que decía realmente y debía distraerlo en ese momento o nunca. Dejó ir su mano izquierda hacia su cintura de modo insinuante y levantó un poco la remera, Tuomas enarcó una ceja sonriendo. Fuera humano o demonio, nunca dejaría de ser hombre. Ella sonrió al tomar el arma y la sacó disparándole directamente en la cabeza. Volteó sacando la otra arma para enfrentar a los restantes y apuntó a estos que se habían triplicado.

-oh…murmuró

-Debo admitir que tienes potencial- Dijo Tuomas regresando al lado de la chica –Pero niña…necesitas mucho más que eso para matar a un demonio como yo y aún así no saldrías viva… ¡Vamos, llévenla!- ordenó, los demonios más cercanos la tomaron por los brazos. Ésta al verse sujetada, intentó zafarse metiéndole una patada en la entrepierna a Tuomas, para luego forcejear con los otros dos demonios hasta soltarse y tomar de nuevo el arma entre sus manos. _Maldición…hubiera preferido la demencia de Jürgen antes que enfrentar esto._ Disparó y a la vez comenzó a correr sin ver si le daba a alguno o no. Tenía que salir de allí, regresar a donde hubiera gente o donde fuera, pero no podía dejarse atrapar.

Jürgen pudo notar la ausencia de la chica cuando estuvo frente al edificio por lo que no entró, comenzó a rastrearla. Al salir del lugar había perdido todo tipo de protección y su aura sería fácilmente rastreable para él, incluso su aroma, la chica llevaba una insinuante invitación en aquella esencia que despedía, algo malo si un demonio con sed de venganza la interceptaba. _Maldita fuera. _Su sangre para un demonio tenía el claro significado de: Poder, escrito por todos lados._  
_Estaba seguro que Tuomas ya la habría encontrado, pero esperaba que su habilidad para salirse con la suya, le resultara aquella vez y lograra escapar de ese demonio.  
Estaba seguro que cuando la encontrara y regresaran al departamento, vería algo que no le agradaría, pero no tenía tiempo de pararse a mirar que era lo que había hecho para escaparse. Una vez que la tuvo localizada, a unos cuantos metros de donde él se encontraba actualmente, fue directamente allí.

-Llegas un poco tarde- Vergil estaba sacando a Yamato del interior de unos de los demonios, mientras que Alannah parecía haberlo ayudado. -¿Con que fin la dejaste Jürgen? Si sabes cómo actúa- Aquel hibrido siempre buscaba la forma de hacerle perder el juicio delante de ella, curioso.

-Vergil ya entendimos que te preocupas por ella, ahora que tal si la llevas al local y me dejas brindarles la protección necesaria para que Tuomas no vuelva a atacar…por cierto ¿Qué pasó con él?-

-Huyó cuando él llegó matando a sus guardaespaldas- Respondió Alannah manteniendo una de las armas apoyadas en su hombro –Jürgen lo siento, pero no podía…tiendo a mantener lo que digo, pero esta situación va más allá de todo lo que esperaba-

-Veo que violaste el cuarto- Dijo el demonio mirando el arma y acercándose a ella, sin embargo Vergil le bloqueó el camino – ¡Oh vamos! No es como si fuera a hacerle lo que ahora quiero hacerte a ti- Vergil no se movió -¿Acaso comienzas a recordar Virgilio?- Dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que Alannah no pudiera oírlo -Por eso estás tan sobreprotector… ¿verdad? Temes que pierda el control con ella y termine igual que esa mujer…- Vergil no le dio tiempo a terminar, dado que Yamato lo atravesó en un rápido movimiento –Oh querido, ambos sabemos que necesitas más que eso para matarme-

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó este con la voz distorsionada por la rabia y el _Devil Trigger_ que se había activado.

-¿Aún no logras recordar todo eh? Creo que te daré más tiempo, supongo que cuando lo recuerdes vendrás solo a mí- Alannah al ver lo que Vergil comenzaba a hacer se alarmó, acercándose –No…es mejor que el descargue su rabia en alguien más en este momento ¿no crees Alis?- Jürgen se carcajeó cuando Vergil enterró más a fondo la espada –Sabes que esto resulta muy homosexual ¿verdad?- Ya cansado tomó el control de Yamato, sacándola y tirándola lejos del hibrido. –Ahora está mucho mejor-

-Vergil, déjalo- Este volteó a mirarla aún con más furia –No lo estoy defendiendo, pero creo que tenemos cosas más importantes…- Jürgen volvió a sonreír con soberbia.

-Déjame ahorrarles un viaje y llevarlos al local- Sin esperar a que ninguno de los dos respondiera, los agarró a ambos del antebrazo y los dejó a las puertas del local. Él había desaparecido.

-eh…Vergil-

-Cállate-

Aquella tarde Alannah se quedó en su habitación. Había estado muy cerca de ser llevada junto a Abeel, sin embargo eso no era lo que le preocupaba en aquel momento, sino más bien el papel de Jürgen en todo esto. Era claro que entre él y Vergil había algo pendiente, pero aún seguía sin comprender como funcionaba la mente de aquel demonio. _Como para entenderle, el tipo tiene algo raro, al margen de ser un demonio…_  
Y sin embargo, pese a sentirse totalmente manipulada por él, algo le atraía.  
Nadie se acercó a la habitación en ningún momento de lo que quedaba de la tarde, realmente no le apetecía irse, menos luego de aquel encuentro y mañana aquello se terminaría. _No…no puedo estar segura de ello…Abeel ha de tener un plan B, no podría ser de otra forma con la protección que tengo ahora y es obvio que ha de estar enterado que Jürgen está de una u otra manera, a mi lado._

¿Puedes sentir el poder fluyendo por tus venas Alannah?  
Aquella voz hizo que se sobresaltara, en teoría, no había nadie más que ella en esa habitación, sin embargo sentía una presencia a su lado.  
_El poder de Sparda despierta de su letargo, pero junto a él, mi sangre luchando en tu interior ¿Deseas más poder? Ven a mí…  
_Alannah frunció el ceño ¿Se trataba de Abeel? No podía decir que era una alucinación luego de todo por lo que había pasado en aquellos últimos días. Se levantó lentamente de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero esta se encontraba cerrada.  
_No hay forma de huir del destino, La medianoche del veintitrés de Noviembre me uniré a ti y con tu poder lo destronaré. _

Alannah en aquel momento no sabía si echarse a reír o simplemente llamar a Vergil. Le parecía cómico el "Lo destronaré" Sin embargo si Abeel seguía tomando posesión de su mente luego no podría ser capaz de controlar nada. Comenzó a hacer un esfuerzo, con lo poco que recordaba haber aprendido de Vergil. No quería ser una maldita dama en apuros, estaba segura que podía salir de eso sin necesidad de ser asistida por el Sparda mayor. Así comenzó a levantar muros mentalmente y de a poco ganar control sobre sí misma, impidiéndole el paso.  
-Adiós- Murmuró sonriendo. Estaba caminando por un sendero desconocido, pero que se le daba muy bien seguir.

-Estuviste bien en no llamarlo- Alannah volteó hacía su cama y Jürgen se encontraba tendido allí. Bajó la pierna izquierda de la cama apoyando el pie en el piso y sonriéndole, Alannah frunció el ceño. –Eres más fuerte de lo que todos suponen Alannah. Dante actúa como si no le importara realmente, Vergil es muy sobreprotector al punto que no te deja desplegar por ti misma y Nero…-hizo un gesto y volteó el rostro, para luego incorporarse, sentándose en el borde de la cama.- Debería quitarte esas armas…- dijo mirando la cintura de la chica por donde asomaba una de ellas –Particular lugar para ponerlas- dijo alzando una de las cejas –pero supongo que de ahora en adelante las necesitarás-  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio. No le agradaba la idea de estar son con él, sin embargo debía hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Qué le dijiste hoy a Vergil para que reaccionara así?

Jürgen la miró fijamente sin sonreír. –Luego que Vergil me encerrara, logré escapar y maté a la mujer que concibió un hijo de él…pero no lo recuerda, no recuerda quien es esa mujer…mi venganza consistía en acabar con ambas vidas, pero Nerito era fuerte desde ese momento y sobrevivió…- Alannah no cambió su semblante, no iba a negar que estaba sorprendida, incluso tuvo la intención de salir de la habitación, pero Jürgen se le adelantó, apresándola por la cintura y pegándola a él. –No lo creo-

-Estás enfermo…- Murmuró entre dientes.

-Si cariño, lo sé…pero ambos somos conscientes de lo que pasa aquí-

-¿¡De lo que pasa aquí!- chilló, Jürgen sonrió. –No me pareces más que un hijo de perra, desgraciado y psicópata- Alannah intentó alejarse de él, pero este la apretó más contra si -¡Maldito seas!- El demonio se carcajeó. –Suéltame…-

-Admite algo, te gusta estar sometida- Alannah no se aguantó y terminó abofeteándolo fuertemente, algo que aparentemente lo enfureció. Se desapareció con ella y volvieron a aparecer en la cama con ella debajo de él. –Te dejaré pasar ese error…solo por esta vez y te seré sincero…en este momento tengo demasiadas formas en mente de castigarte…mi naturaleza dice que no te lo deje pasar, sin embargo…haré una excepción…- Le pasó el dorso de la mano por el rostro y ésta lo retiró de mala manera.

-Solo buscas mi poder, como todos los demás- Jürgen frunció el ceño e iba a responder pero unos golpes en la puerta rompieron la tensión generada. De mala gana dejó que ella se levantara y él se volvió a tirar en la cama, poniendo las manos en la nuca.

-Abre Alannah- Escuchó una risita por parte de Jürgen y se volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto será divertido…-murmuró el demonio.  
Alannah intentando disimular su molestia, abrió la puerta e intentó tapar lo mejor posible a Jürgen. –Nero ¿qué ocurre?- Le preguntó al notarlo enojado.

-Vergil cree tenerme de mascota…- Iba a continuar pero la estridente risa del demonio, hizo que corriera a la chica a un lado y entrara en la habitación.

-¿No te lo dije Alis? Este chico es muy predecible, anda Nerito; sé lo que quieres hacer, inténtalo- El chico convirtió las manos en puños y Jürgen sonrió al ver su reacción. Alannah sabía que Nero se dejaba llevar por el momento en vez de racionar. _Maldición…Jürgen no dejaría nada de él si llegan a pelear._

-¡Ya vale!- Gritó poniéndose en el medio de ambos –No quiero estar cuidándote Nero ¡Déjalo ya! Ambos sabemos que no tienes oportunidad contra él- Nero entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

-Gracias por la confianza que depositas en mí-

-Estoy intentando salvarte el pellejo inútil, el desgraciado es más fuerte que tú- Jürgen hizo un gesto de desagrado ante ese comentario.

-Le haces algo y te mato- dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro de Alannah. El demonio desapareció, dejando a Nero cabreado, **muy** cabreado. Podía especular ciertas cosas con esa frase "le haces algo y te mato" como por ejemplo, podía hablar de su poder, tal y como ella le había dicho antes, él buscaba solo su poder, quizá. O posiblemente se refería a algo más físico…Nero no era idiota. Como fuera, ahora tenía que intentar calmar a aquel tigre que tenía delante y la estaba mirando de mala forma, aunque estaba segura que esa mirada no era para ella totalmente.

-¿A qué venías?- preguntó intentando sacarlo de aquel trance.

_Silencio.  
Si…podía llegar a tolerarlo, pero ya me estaba cansando ¿es que me iba a tener esperando mucho tiempo más? Él no era el único cabreado en la habitación ¡Joder! En este momento desearía tener demonios para matar._  
-¿Nero?-

El chico bufó sonoramente, Alannah tuvo que reprimir las ganas de echarse a reír._ Ay Nero…eres una maldita histérica… ¡Vamos! ¿Estás celoso? Niño, si supieras…quizá te lo pensarías dos veces._ –Hay una misión, Vergil quieres que acompañes a Dante-

-Oh…vaya ¿Dante quiere?- Nero no respondió, estaba tratando de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera "Jürgen" estaba seguro que regresaría luego quizá cuando ella estuviera sola, porque a su enfermiza manera le interesaba. –Hey Nero- dijo tomándole el rostro entre sus manos -¡Te preocupas demasiado niño! Jürgen no me hará nada- No estaba segura de eso, sin embargo sonó convincente. _Pero "Nerito el testarudo" siempre me lleva la contraria._

-Te equivocas- aseguró –Busca algo más-

-¿hm? ¿Y que es genio?- Preguntó sonriéndole

-podrías tomarte las cosas en serio, sabes- replicó más molesto aún

-Pues hasta que lo haga, tengo una misión a la que asistir y realmente no deseo perdérmela- Nero se limitó a asentir. Tendría que hablar con él y decirle a Vergil lo que sabía, Jürgen no le había dicho que no dijera nada al respecto, así que no tenía motivos para andarse con secretos. _Fuera como fuera, Vergil cuando sepa no irá hacía Nero diciéndole "Oh querido hijo mío" y lo abrazará. Ni por casualidad._

Al bajar, Dante ya estaba esperándola. -¿Acaso se quedaron haciendo algo indecente ustedes dos? Maldición, llevo bastante esperando y el cliente acaba de llamar mosqueado, me hubiera ido sin ti de no ser por Vergil-

-¿Y desde cuando le haces caso a Vergil?- Preguntó Nero con una ceja enarcada

-Chico, realmente hoy no tengo ganas de tener una pelea con mi hermano ¿para qué? Si todos conocemos el final- Alannah le echó un vistazo al Sparda mayor y este le devolvió la mirada, parecía que el infierno lo había hecho incluso más paciente. –Alannah, nuestra misión es a unas cuadras de aquí, hay unos demonios alarmando a los habitantes-

-Ya veo…vamos entonces-  
Al salir del local, Alannah sintió una presencia que prefirió ignorar. Se podría decir que aquella era la primera vez que estaba con su padre a solas y le resultaba relativamente agradable. Intentó ignorar la vocecita que tenía indicándole lo que luego podría decirle a Nero, para ella ninguna de esas opciones tenían sentido.

-Soy yo la distante, no tú- admitió luego de un momento, Dante la miró algo sorprendido –pero…fue rara la forma en que se nos presentó, enterarse de la noche a la mañana quien era mi padre y que era…fue todo junto-

-Puede que no lo aparente, pero lo entiendo, de cualquier forma no me estoy comportando como un padre decente, es más de ayuda Vergil que yo, irónico- Alannah sonrió –Incluso Nero es más cercano a ti-

-Si- Respondió -¿Qué piensas de Jürgen?-

-Hay cosas de su pasado que no me gustan y Vergil no termina de recordar algunas cosas-

En teoría, Mundus lo mandó a encerrar porque sabía que Jürgen era peligroso, este se enfrentó a Vergil y al tener el poder que _el señor oscuro_ le había otorgado, logró vencerlo sin problema. –Incluso siendo el demonio más fuerte que él- Así que este se vengó._ Bien o no le gusta perder o se lo tomó demasiado personal. ¿Por qué no intentó detener a Mundus?_  
-No termino de comprender como funciona su mente…- Joder aquella presencia los seguía y ya la estaba molestando. -¡Muéstrate!- Gritó y Dante se detuvo a mirándola.

-Incluso eres capaz de percibirme aunque esté mi esencia camuflada, magnifico-

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Su molestia no pasó desapercibida para el cazador, estaba seguro que lo iba a negar, pero algo extraño había entre aquellos dos.

-Solo les cuidaba la espalda preciosa, no vaya a ser que estando distraída y hablando con tu papi un demonio intente…matarte- Maldita fuera su bipolaridad.

-Dudo que eso pase Jürgen- Intervino Dante, antes que Alannah se le tirara encima y le atravesara la garganta con la espada.

-hm, entonces te veré luego- Hizo un gesto en dirección a Alannah y esta se encolerizó aún más.

-Juro que como vuelva a aparecer lo mato…-

-Suerte con eso- Deseó Dante sonriéndole –Está jugando contigo, pero tú no te quedas atrás, creo que heredaste cierta picardía mía en eso, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente-

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Joder Dante…no quiero lecciones de romance, no me interesa Jürgen ni nadie- Dante rió

-Claro…piensa rápido porque conociendo a Nero, terminará arrancándole la cabeza y…se que está molesto por lo que haces…el chico no sabe disimular su ira de ninguna manera-

-¡Jesús Dante! Nero es mi primo ¿vale? Estamos consanguíneamente ligados- El embarazoso momento que Dante le estaba haciendo pasar, no le dejó pensar mejor sus palabras y terminó saliendo lo que debía decirle primero a Nero o Vergil…

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó incrédulo el cazador. _Ya vale…te di una primicia ¿y me la vuelves a pedir? Ahora jódete, no repito las cosas._

-Que tenemos compañía- Tuvo la suerte de que le cayeran como más de diez demonios por los alrededores. Debía arreglar lo que había dicho ¿Pero qué? Después de todo ella se había enterado todo aquel mismo día.  
A medida que iban limpiando la zona de demonios, más iban apareciendo. De vez en cuando Alannah echaba un vistazo a Dante, viendo como este se cargaba a más de uno con Rebellion y sonrió. _Si…a su manera él es genial.  
_Alannah giró sobre sí misma con la espada en el aire, clavándola en tres demonios que se venían acercando por detrás, no había que ser un maestro para ir a cazar demonios.

-¡Nada mal!- Gritó Dante desde el otro lado, sacando a Rebellion del interior de un demonio y dejando que este explotara a su costado. –Las Scarecrow pueden ser las más lindas de todas, te apuesto a que te llegas a encariñar con ellas-

-¡Seguro!- Su voz fue cargada de sarcasmo, más cuando una de ellas le explotó en la cara – ¡Son desagradables!-

-Bueno princesa, este trabajo no es para todos, no te puedes andar con delicadezas-

-¿¡O sea que debo quedar bañada en la mierda de estos demonios!-

-Es parte del trabajo mi querida- dijo sonriéndole mientras dejaba clavada la espada en un demonio y golpeándolo contra la acera varias veces hasta que explotó sobre él. -¿ves?- Dante rió al ver la cara de la chica. –Siguen saliendo porque se ha abierto el portal ya y están escapándose todos los subordinados y demonios de menor escala-

-¿El portal?- Alannah por instinto miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca. _Oh joder…ya está por ser la hora._ Si, ahora lo comprendía.

-Esto ha sido una trampa- Aseguró Dante terminando con los demonios que había por los alrededores -¡Alannah vamos!-  
¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios sentía que ella no?

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No finjas demencia, Alannah, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si no nos largamos de aquí ahora-  
¿_Puedo seguir fingiendo que en realidad no lo sé?_

-¡Dante, no! ¡Bájame! ¡No soy una criatura, joder!- Pese a que prácticamente le estaba gritando en el oído la ignoró, aquel era un buen momento para que apareciera Jürgen, pero su hija lo había ofendido en cierta manera.

-Más te vale que sepas defenderte Alannah- Sentenció Dante bajándola

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué te crees?- Dijo molesta, siguiéndolo. _Ah mierda…tener que caer a un nivel tan bajo…tener que necesitarlo en este preciso instante. Si…no tengo muchos escapes. -¿_Jürgen?- llamó Alannah mientras seguía corriendo detrás de Dante –Maldición…te necesitamos…-

-Lo necesitas…-murmuró Dante molesto

-Cállate-

Tuomas se apareció frente a ella y esta se echó hacia atrás chocando con otros dos demonios. Aquella sonrisa de superioridad en los labios del demonio, hicieron encolerizar a Alannah quien intentó atacarlo, pero la esquivó.

-Sabía que eras un traidor, pero no que tenías tan mal gusto-

-¿Mal gusto? ¿Tú crees? Pienso todo lo contrario- Jürgen se acercó sonriendo hacía Tuomas –Faltan tres minutos y Abeel aún no la tiene amarrada a ningún lado ¿Acaso el plan tiene alguna falla?- Tuomas sonrió

-Te encuentras atraído de forma carnal hacía una mestiza, siquiera es digna de portar el poder ese-

-Oh bien ¿Deseas hablar de mi atracción sexual? Tuomas, te creía más inteligente que eso ¿por qué esquivas mi pregunta?-

-El maestro tiene otro plan más inteligente y exactamente tienes dos minutos, para decidir de qué lado ponerte- Jürgen lanzó una estridente carcajada y si bien Tuomas no cambió su semblante, Jürgen notó el abrupto cambio de su aura. –Pero tu fijación te lleva por el camino incorrecto-  
La tierra comenzó a temblar bajo ellos, tal como si en aquellos momento la ciudad estuviera siendo víctima de un fuerte terremoto. –Lo sientes en tus venas ¿verdad Alannah? El poder de Abeel a punto de renacer- La chica miró un momento a Jürgen, quien asintió en respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa que se formó en su mente y se dejó leer en su rostro.  
Alannah sacó la espada y en un par de piruetas acabó con los que tenía en los costados, Jürgen no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a pelear con Tuomas.  
Una luz rojiza comenzó a formarse en las grietas que se iban agrandando a medida que la tierra iba sacudiéndose cada vez más violentamente. –No hay nada que puedan hacer, en cuanto Abeel termine de salir, se meterá en su cuerpo en el tiempo exacto- Dijo excitado Tuomas, mientras seguía peleando contra Jürgen. Éste echó un vistazo a padre e hija, estaban luchando con los subordinados, no tenía mucho tiempo y en aquel momento no podía luchar con Tuomas si pensaba que Alannah iba a resultar herida de una u otra forma. _Joder…esto va más allá de lo carnal._ Se admitió algo disgustado, no era algo que pudiera permitirse, pero en aquel momento debía sacarlos de allí. Dio un certero golpe en el corazón de Tuomas introduciendo su mano atreves de la carne. _Whoa…esa sensación. _Apretó el corazón en su mano y Tuomas abrió los ojos, su expresión fue memorable y Jürgen sonrió de forma morbosa. _Tengo en mi poder tu vida…y si jalo este pequeño, pero potente órgano…caerás desintegrado sobre la acera…no serás más que polvo y miseria…al fin y al cabo, solo eso somos. ¿No es cierto hermano?_ Con un último cruce de miradas, Jürgen arrancó el corazón del cuerpo de Tuomas y fue rápidamente hacía Dante y Alannah, tomándolos a ambos y desapareciéndolos del lugar. Jürgen creyó sentir la horrorosa furia de Abeel y tuvo que contener la sonrisa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Responding reviews ~_

**Yummi Mummy:**___Al contrario! Jürgen no pronuncia en demasía la R, al ser Alemán le cuesta pronunciarla ~ Espero que luego de este capi Jürgie te siga agrandando ;D _

**Mel: **_ Mirá, tu idea no está mala, pero viste como es Alannah, en un momento quiere arrancarte la cabeza de arriba de los hombros y al otro es sometida por un demonio…igual voy a ver que sale de la relación NeroxAlannah._

**Madamma Butterfly: **_Ahora hasta el año que viene no esperes actualización xD. Nah, no creo retrasarme tanto, pero por las dudas aviso. Espero que te haya gustado ;D_


	7. Chapter 5 Feliz Cumpleaños

**N.A:** _Hello? *Se agacha evitando un tomatazo* Si acepto que tiren lo que quieran xD no me quejaré. Estuve mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero mi idea no es abandonar la historia, así que ya saben, solo tengan paciencia, las ideas vienen y van, las musas son unas z***** vendidas, pero a la larga un nuevo capítulo llega y espero que les guste, a mi me gustó escribirlo en las distintas etapas por las que pasó._

**ººº**

**Chapter 5: Feliz cumpleaños.**

Aterrizaron de forma violenta frente a las puertas del _Devil May Cry. _Jürgen se alejó de ellos y Alannah perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas sobre la acera. Dante solo la miró, sabía lo que sentía ella en aquel momento. Se tambaleó al intentar reincorporarse, hasta que poco a poco quedó en pie mirando al frente, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y una potente furia arremetió golpeando todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Dante, quien se estaba reincorporando, miró bastante sorprendido a Alannah; ésta había activado el poder demoniaco cambiando totalmente su apariencia. Jürgen alzó las cejas, quedando totalmente maravillado con la forma que había adoptado la joven. –Debe ser un error- Murmuró y Dante lo miró. Nero salió del local al sentir tanto alboroto y miró a Alannah, si la forma que tenía él cuando estaba con el poder demoniaco era algo aterrador, el de la chica le superaba. Una máscara negra cubría sus ojos, los cuales estaba totalmente rojos, Nero pronto notó que la máscara tenía anexados aquellos cuernos característicos de un Sparda. El cabello se le había rizado y su armadura era totalmente blanca, con unas líneas doradas resiguiéndola y brillando en todo el cuerpo. Alannah se tomó la cabeza pegando un grito con su ahora distorsionada voz. Los tres hombres comenzaron a ver como caían demonios paralizados a causa de la furia que estaba consumiéndola. Alannah alzó el brazo en dirección al local juntando todo su poder, Dante quedó sorprendido y Jürgen solo sonrió, la espada Sparda reaccionó atraída hacía ella. La golpeó contra el piso, elevando así a los demonios y girándose sobre si misma asestando espadazos a cada demonio que iba cayendo. Hubiera sido más divertido si estos hubieran dado pelea, pero no se quejaba. La belleza de aquella espada combinados con los movimientos de la chica era digna de ver. Jürgen aplaudió desde su posición y Alannah se giró violentamente apuntando el filo de la espada a la garganta del demonio. Dante alzó una ceja incrédulo y en los labios de Jürgen se formó una sonrisa ladina, Alannah ladeó la cabeza mirándolo, en su interior lo veía como una amenaza, sin embargo comenzó a forzarse a bajar la espada y regresar su lado demoniaco a su sitio. Alannah cambió a su forma normal y Jürgen le sonrió.

-Vaya…-El demonio se adelantó antes que cayera tomándola por la cintura.

-Su cuarto- Avisó a Dante antes de desaparecer. Depositó a la chica sobre la cama y miró hacia la puerta cuando irrumpieron violentamente. –Oh Nero, deja tus sentimientos fuera de esta habitación, ella está más que bien- Nero apretó las manos convirtiéndolas en puños -¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelea niño? ¿Justo ahora? No lo creo-

-Nero- Dante llamó la atención del chico.  
Jürgen dejo de jugar cuando vio que Alannah se movió inquieta y abrió los ojos al mismo que saltaba de la cama incorporándose y perdiendo el equilibrio a causa del brusco movimientos.  
-Un poco salvaje para tu primera vez – Alannah lo enfocó y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Primera vez?- Replicó con voz ronca, Jürgen le sonrió. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con la ceñuda mirada de Nero y la extraña expresión de Dante. –Mierda…dejen de mirarme así, esto era lo que pasaría si Abeel no me jodía antes ¿no? ¿Por qué se asombran tanto?-

-Creo que Nero ha quedado en shock por verte con el poder demoniaco activo- Se mofó Jürgen y Nero frunció aún más el ceño. Tanto Alannah como Dante sabían que si Jürgen seguía pinchando a Nero, este terminaría por reventar y no sería algo agradable, dado que ambos buscarían arrancarse la cabeza y Dante estaba seguro que Alannah no permitiría que ninguno de los dos se dañase. Dante tuvo que contenerse de poner los ojos en blanco, su hija estaba armando un gran lío con esos dos.

-Estoy bien- Aseguró luego de un momento de silencio.

-Lo mejor será que descanses ahora- Dijo Jürgen cambiando su tono de voz sarcástico, Alannah lo miró un momento y luego desvió la vista. –Me quedaré vigilando los alrededores, Abeel mandará más subordinados seguramente- El demonio se desapareció. Dante puso una mano en el hombro de Nero y este volteó.

-Vamos, buenas noches Alannah- Dijo Dante sacando a Nero casi a rastras de la habitación de la chica. –Nero, déjala-

-Él volverá-

-Lo sé- Dijo Dante sereno.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Nero, mientras bajaban las escaleras. -¿Los atacaron o qué?-

-Todo era una trampa…el llamado fue una mentira incluso- Dijo Dante sentándose en la silla detrás del escritorio. –No estoy seguro que Vergil no supiera de ello…-

-¿Qué harás?: Preguntó Nero con la mente más en la habitación donde Alannah se encontraba,que en la posible respuesta que Dante le daría.

-Debo pensarlo, Vergil es un buen manipulador y…- Miró a Dante cuando este vaciló –No importa, ve a ver que no cometa ninguna estupidez- Nero asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras –Hey Nero, tu tampoco cometas ninguna estupidez…con la furia con la que casi ataca a Jürgen, deberías cuidarte la espalda- Nero sonrió sin voltear y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Puso la mano en el picaporte pero se detuvo al oírla hablar. _Demasiado obvio._

-Deberías descansar-

-Soy un demonio Jürgen, aparte, me siento vigorosa-

-Para seguir sintiendo esa fuerza en tu caso debes dormir- Alannah enarcó una ceja mirándolo interrogante y Jürgen puso los ojos en blanco –Algunos demonios…como yo, matan a subordinados tomando de ellos todo poder y energía que tengan-

-Hm, es un modo más interesante, al menos no se pierde tiempo durmiendo- Jürgen la miró mal -¿Qué?-

-No es aconsejable…- Murmuró, no avergonzado, sin embargo Alannah notó que su aura cambió, ella también sentía algo, pero no sabía que era. –Al matar a Tuomas obtuve más poder y más energía que con cualquier otro demonio…aparte del simple placer de arrancarle el corazón…- No la miró al decir aquello último, pero Alannah no necesitó verlo a los ojos para notar la lujuria que sentía al recordarlo. – ¿No te molesta eso de la atracción de la que Tuomas habló?- Preguntó ahora mirándola.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto fingiendo demencia, Jürgen contuvo la risa, realmente podría engañarlo si así él quisiera, pero sabía que lo había escuchado y aún así actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Alannah…-Dijo intentando sonar severo –Hablo en serio-

-¿Eso sientes?- Preguntó alzando las cejas. Jürgen estaba decidiendo que responderle, pero la presencia de Nero allí no lo estaba dejando pensar con claridad y no quería que la chica pensara que solo estaba cerca por eso. _Aunque sabes que no sería del todo mentira. _–Maldita sea…-murmuró. Alannah lo miró sorprendida. –Piensa lo que quieras- respondió violento y cruzó la habitación, la chica se apartó de su camino y este abrió la puerta haciendo que ésta se golpeara contra la pared a causa de la fuerza. -¿Qué se te ofrece?- Preguntó a Nero con un amenazador tono de voz. _Esto está llegando demasiado lejos…no puedo permitírmelo…aunque Nero…deseo matarte realmente. Piensa…esto no tenía que ser así…el trato con la chica no consistía en apropiarte de ella…y aunque quieras…nunca se someterá a ti, no está en su espíritu. –Podría vivir con eso- Se dijo a si mismo interiormente._ –Lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí…-

-Y no regreses en lo posible- Jürgen en un rápido movimiento arremetió contra Nero quien sacó a _Red Queen_ refrenándolo –Estaba esperando esto- Nero sonrió encolerizando aún más al demonio, quien retrocedió mirándolo fijamente. -¿Prefieres pelear afuera?- preguntó burlón. Alannah puso los ojos en blanco, más prefirió quedarse a un costado, la actitud de Jürgen no le estaba agradando.

-No, no tengo tiempo para pelear con críos- Sin más se desapareció, dejando a Nero con la ganas de exterminarlo, aún si Alannah no lo creía posible.  
Estaba segura que llegaría el momento en que Jürgen no se refrenaría más y terminaría cediendo a pelear contra Nero y eso no le agradaba. Notó que Nero la estaba mirando y le devolvió la mirada algo confundida.

-¿Por qué…?- Alannah detuvo la pregunta ahí, si lo preguntaba de aquella forma se lo tomaría a mal y la situación se volvería aún peor._ Porque, podrás poner esa cara de póker Nerito…pero sé que escuchaste todo._ Nero no interrumpió, espero a que volviera a hablar. -¿Qué ocurre ahora?- Preguntó cambiando sus palabras totalmente.

-Pregúntale a Jürgen, él quizá tenga la respuesta ¿no crees?- Alannah enarcó las cejas. _¡Se nota a millas lo celoso que estás Nero! ¿Pero qué demonios?  
_Sin pensarlo mucho azotó la puerta en la cara de Nero y sonrió. El chico contendría su furia, no dudaba de eso. No estaba jugando, Nero le atraía bastante, sin embargo Jürgen no se quedaba atrás, pese a la respuesta que le había dado anteriormente y estaba segura que el demonio no buscaba su poder, pero no sabía si dentro de su trastornada mente, él sentía algo más por ella que aquella atracción de la que Tuomas había hablado. Antes de tirarse en la cama, metió llave a la puerta para que nadie molestara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Cómo se atrevía a cerrarle la puerta así y el quedarse como si nada? –Maldita impotencia-  
Dante sonrió al verlo, más no dijo nada. _Ese maldito cabrón seguramente esperaba que todo aquello pasara. _-¿No hay señal de Vergil?-

-Si- Respondió poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio. Miró a Nero fijamente y este terminó estallando.

-¿Qué ocurre viejo?-

-¿Alannah te pateó?- Dante se carcajeó –No te enojes Nero, está confundida y preocupada-

-Ya veo, dos minutos que estás con ella y ya sabes todo-

-Nero, cállate- Le ordenó, éste lo miró mal –Hoy me enteré de algo por una equivocación de ella y es lo que hace que te mantenga lejos, erróneamente- Dijo sonriendo –Eres hijo de Vergil y creo que eres mentalmente capaz de hacer la relación sanguínea que existe ¿verdad?-

-¿Él te lo dijo?- Preguntó asombrado

-Alannah lo dijo por error y Vergil lo confirmó…él no nos traicionó, fue a investigarte, dando con información que ya había sido revisada anteriormente, pero- agregó antes de darle tiempo al chico a que dijera algo. –Pese a que existe ese lazo, entre demonios no es…lo mismo que con los humanos- Nero enarcó ambas cejas mirando a Dante desconcertado ¿Acaso había algún mensaje allí? O… ¿Simplemente lo decía para que lo tuviera presente? –Si quieres hablar con Vergil, él está afuera; en su propia burbuja de incredulidad- Nero se limitó a asentir. Dante esperaba que con ese aviso no le hiciera las cosas difíciles a Alannah, pero no sabía que esperar de ella.

Nero dudó en salir del local, enfrentar a ese del que había estado desconfiando durante esos días y que ahora resultaba ser su padre, era una revelación grande. _Y si le sumas que la chica a la que quieres resulta ser tu pariente…esto es demasiado morboso. Pero sin embargo, no podría importarme menos…_  
Nero evitó sonreír, Vergil lo estaba mirando y de forma extraña lo que hizo que se contuviera. Asintió en su dirección y comenzó a caminar hacía fuera del callejón.

-Nero- Llamó la voz del hombre –No puedes ignorar eso que sientes- Por algún extraño motivo, Nero supo a lo que se estaba refiriendo ¿Por qué le daban tanta importancia? –Debes mantener alejado a Jürgen de Alannah, los sentimientos que ella está tomando hacía este se están fortaleciendo cada vez más y él se está aprovechando de eso-

-¿Qué es él en realidad?-

-Un asesino de origen, es un peligro tanto para los de su raza, como para todos- Nero recordó automáticamente la reacción violenta que había tenido anteriormente en el cuarto de Alannah y se alarmó al recordar que él podría haber regresado. –No…-Vergil volvió a hablar y el chico dirigió la vista hacía él mirándolo –él no está con ella en este momento- Nero desvió la vista al cuarto de Alannah. –Ha sido una larga noche Nero, será mejor que descanses- Nero miró pensativo a Vergil, debía sacarse a Jürgen de la cabeza.

-¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de Abeel?- Preguntó

-Muy probablemente encuentre la forma de entrar al mundo humano como uno y se presente personalmente ante ella-

-¿Y Mundus?-

-Los demonios siempre buscan sus propios beneficios de los tratos que realizan, de eso no se diferencian mucho de los humanos -  
Nero hizo un gesto de desagrado, tenía muchas preguntas en mente, como por ejemplo: Porque los demonios de Fortuna, tanto las Scarecrow como los Frost, se diferenciaban tanto de los "subordinados" o demonios como Tuomas o Jürgen.

-Jürgen tenía un trato para convertirse en demonio y consistía en cometer una masacre con humanos específicos; su familia, aquella sangre humana, mezclada con la sangre de subordinados, despertó al demonio longevo que lo llevó a las entrañas de la oscuridad…-

-¿Mató a su familia?- Una voz femenina interrumpió a Vergil e hizo que ambos hombres voltearan a verla, definitivamente Jürgen le había enseñado bien a ocultar su presencia. –Solo para convertirse en demonio…-

-No del todo…lo hizo por un venganza que había asegurado contra una mujer demonio que lo había engañado…similar a ti, podría agregar- Vergil no se ensuciaría mintiendo eso lo sabía, pero siempre que sabía algo nuevo de Jürgen tenía la necesidad de preguntarle directamente a él. Nero alzó las cejas mirando ahora a Vergil. –Imaginarás que fue lo que hizo luego de entrar al infierno-

-La mató…según tú- Dijo algo molesta –Comprendo que lo quieran lejos de mí, tienen grandes motivos para desear eso, ¿pero no creen que si hubiera querido hacerme algo…ya lo habría hecho?-

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero Jürgen es un asesino despiadado Alannah, tú misma viste su reacción hoy- Nero apoyando las palabras de Vergil, eso era demasiado.

-Tuvo demasiadas oportunidades para hacerme algo…-Dijo amenazante la chica.

-Nero- Vergil se adelantó al joven que ya estaba por replicar furioso –Mantente alejada de Jürgen- No se detuvo a esperar respuesta, se alejó del local dejando a ambos jóvenes atrás.

-Sabías que Vergil era mi padre, pero estabas demasiado ocupada con Jürgen como para recordarlo-

-Corta el rollo Nero- Dijo impacientándose –Pasaron muchas cosas en poco tiempo como para recordar que había un problema más sumado-

-Problema ¿consideras que seamos parientes un problema?- Preguntó incrédulo, Alannah entrecerró los ojos y deseó haberse mordido la lengua. –Eso es interesante- Murmuró.

-cuando hiciste la escena de celos recordé que debía hablarte de algo, pero preferí cerrar la puerta en tu cara antes de tener que golpearte-

Nero se carcajeó –Inténtalo- Alannah volteó metiéndose en el local e ignorando el reto de Nero. Dante los miró y luego asintió. – ¿Temes perder?- Le preguntó, el cazador enarcó una ceja y miró a su hija.

-Nero…soy más fuerte que tú ¿No lo notas? Y no me estoy regodeando con ello, pero si tú y yo peleamos, saldrás herido, no sé controlar mi poder- Dante se asombró que ella hubiera actuado más maduramente de lo que Nero lo estaba haciendo. Creía que sería más fácil controlarlo, pero el poder demoniaco que la transformaba no lo comprendía, mucho menos aquella fuerza que le otorgaba. –Buenas noches…o lo que quede de eso- Subió las escaleras perdiéndose en el estrecho pasillo.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Murmuró Nero algo molesto, Dante rió y éste lo miró.

No sabía que ocurriría de ahora en adelante, pero estaba segura que Vergil no permitía que Jürgen siguiera acercándose mucho tiempo más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hubo algo que la despertó y no fue precisamente un ruido. Tardó en abrir los ojos porque la luz del sol estaba prácticamente abofeteándoselos. ¿Acaso no había dejado puesta la cortina? Cuando al fin pudo vencer al sol y abrió los ojos, vio a Jürgen parado al lado de la ventana sonriéndole. –Tienes una forma muy retorcida de despertar a una mujer- Dijo mientras se tapaba el rostro con la sabana. ¿Qué por qué se lo estaba tomando de manera tan calmada? No lo sabía. Jürgen rió, estaba segura que era temprano y realmente no quería levantarse. Escuchó sus pasos en la habitación y luego se detuvo frente a su cama.

-Son las ocho Alannah-

-Gracias, seguiré durmiendo- El demonio quitó las sabanas que cubrían a Alannah y ésta maldijo, Jürgen en cambio no dijo nada, sólo dio una significativa mirada al cuerpo de la chica._Tendré que pensarlo mejor antes de ponerme pantalones cortos y remeras ajustadas para dormir…maldito cabrón lascivo. _-¿Ya? Hasta ahí llegarás- Dijo fingiendo molestia. Sabía el siguiente movimiento del demonio. La arrinconó, apoyando las manos a cada lado de ella y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Estás segura?- No se había fijado en lo cautivadores que podían llegar a ser sus ojos. _Joder Alannah concéntrate. ¡No puedes andar pensando cosas cursis! Tienes a un demonio psicópata a punto de abusar de ti._

-Si Nero entrara, esto sería una guerra declarada- Dijo desviando la vista.

-No dudo que si- Dijo sonriendo mientras lo imaginaba.

_Maldito morboso, estás deseando que eso suceda ¿A que si? –_Hm…quiero algo de espacio- Dio un vistazo a la cercanía del cuerpo de él con el de ella y un calor la recorrió. _¡Ya basta! Está acabando con mis defensas._ Le hubiera gustado tener tiempo a pensar al menos, pero los labios del demonio estaban poseyendo los de ella obligándola a responderle y era exigente. Él sabía que se estaba arriesgando a que lo rechazara y la situación terminara tornándose violenta, sin embargo ella no se molestó y él terminó apoderándose de la situación. No debía permitir que llegara demasiado lejos, pero le sorprendió que estuviera respondiéndole con la misma potencia que él mismo sentía al tenerla bajo él. Instintivamente el cuerpo de Alannah se levantó pegándose al calor que emanaba de él y Jürgen la clavó de vuelta en la cama rompiendo el beso con un gruñido. La chica alzó una ceja, lo sentía justo en su centro y muy duro, una pregunta morbosa se formó en su mente y se rió por lo pervertida que podría llegar a ser. Jürgen solo la miró, parecía estar luchando consigo mismo. – ¿Jürgen?- Preguntó con cautela. El demonio aflojó su posición liberando a la chica de la presión. Alannah murmuró una maldición y este la volvió a mirar. –No te preocupes, no es por ti- dijo reincorporándose.

_-_Estoy esperando que intentes matarme- dijo con cierta incredulidad. –Y sin embargo…pareces culpable-

Alannah se rió –Creo que hay cosas peores- Dijo evitando mirarlo –Aún así no hubiera intentado detenerte- Se sentía húmeda y se estaba incomodando por estar tan cerca de él sabiendo que se encontraba en su mismo punto de excitación.

-Eso no ayuda a calmarme…- Dijo sonriéndole –Será mejor que me vaya…feliz cumpleaños preciosa-

-y feliz…- Jürgen se rió por el comentario y desapareció. _Estupenda manera de empezar el día._ Pensó con ironía.  
Luego de despabilarse, se mantuvo ocupada entrenando con Vergil. Había ido ella misma a pedirle que la entrenara para mantener su mente ocupada de cualquier pensamiento hacía Jürgen, sin embargo en un momento le pareció verlo en la terraza del _Devil May Cry _observándolos(la) por un momento creyó que Vergil también lo había visto.

-No quieres entender que Jürgen es peligroso ¿Verdad Alannah?

-¿Peligroso para ti?- Preguntó ésta dejando a _Force Edge_ a un costado. –Porque según entiendo, se vengó por lo que tú hiciste…mandado por Mundus-

-No lo protejas- Siseó el Sparda mayor

-No…solo soy justa- Alannah tomó a _Force Edge_ al mismo tiempo que Vergil levantó a Yamato. –Nero se la dio al comenzar el entrenamiento- La chica frenó el ataque del demonio a tiempo y este la miró por encima de las espadas. -¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Quería saber cómo funcionaba tu precisión ante un ataque sorpresa-

Alannah hizo un gesto y bajó la espada, al Vergil ver esto, aflojó su posición regresando a Yamato a su funda, pero lo siguiente no lo esperaba. Alannah alzó nuevamente la _Force Edge_ y rozó apenas el filo de la espada contra el cuello del Sparda, dejando una fina línea de sangre en este, la cual cicatrizó en el mismo momento que la hizo. –Un ataque no previsto- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Vergil la miró mal.

-Terminamos.

Alannah suspiró, necesitaba tener la cabeza en otro lado y Vergil le decía que ya habían terminado._ Maldición. _–Llevamos cuatro horas entrenando Alannah, seguiría, pero tu padre ya regresó-

-¿Regresó? ¿Dónde estaba?

-Lady lo llevó a un trabajo…- Hubo algo en la voz de Vergil que no supo descifrar. _Reproche, disgusto, ¿molestia? _  
Alannah iba a ir hacía el _Devil May Cry, _pero Nero la frenó, algo ansioso a decir verdad. Ésta enarcó una ceja esperando que dijera algo.

-Feliz cumpleaños-

Sonrió, no podía hacer otra cosa. –Gracias Nero…veo que no hay rencores-

-No los hay Alis…-

-Cállate- Dijo caminando de vuelta para el local, pero Nero la volvió a frenar. _¿Pero qué…? -_¿Qué te ocurre Nero?- se zafó del agarre de Nero en su antebrazo derecho y retomó el camino nuevamente. El joven no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. Cuando abrió la puerta del local y se adentró junto a Nero este agachó la cabeza sonriendo y Alannah enarcó una ceja. Se escuchaba el gemido de una mujer, pero no distinguía quien. -¿Qué mierda…?- Nero la miró evitando carcajearse.

-Es Lady…Vergil no quiso decirlo de la forma en que era, por eso mintió con que se había ido de caza, pero lo que él no sabía que Dante nunca bajó…-

-Así que Dante y Lady…vaya- Ni siquiera conocía a la chica, pero si Dante estaba con ella, por algo sería.

-Esta noche Dante pensaba celebrar tu cumpleaños- Dijo Nero poniendo una mano en la cintura de la chica, mientras la dirigía afuera del local, sin embargo su mano siguió allí. –Tiene en mente llevarte a algún lado-

-Si…a un Strip-club, dile que me lleve allí- Nero no se molestó en responderle, acarició sugestivamente la espalda de la joven y ésta enarcó una ceja. –Quítame las manos de encima Nero, sino quieres que mi espada se ocupe de ello- Extrañamente solo sonrió y ésta frunció aún más el ceño. – Iré a dar una vuelta, no te molestes en seguirme – _No si no deseas verme junto a Jürgen._ Una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios ante aquel pensamiento, esperaba que el demonio demente ese la siguiera al saber que estaba sola.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Dante… ¡Dante!- Fue lo que gritó Lady al correrse con el Sparda dentro. Dante siguió embistiéndola hasta que su propio clímax lo alcanzó. El cazador se apoyó sobre ella, evitando poner todo su peso encima de la menuda Lady. –Ha sido placentero…pero creo que deberíamos…- Se detuvo cuando Dante acarició su intimidad –Dante…hablo en serio, deberíamos bajar, no es un ejemplo para Alannah- La estridente risa del hombre la dejó por un momento aturdida.

-Esa chica está haciendo de las suyas con Jürgen y Nero.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó la morena confundida

-Que está jugando, eso, el problema es que sus juegos van a traer una segura destrucción de mi local, dado que estos dos se terminarán arrancando la cabeza- El cazador se acomodó mejor sobre ella mirándola, su mano seguía allí, acariciándola y jugando. –Déjame una vez más, no hay trabajo así que…- La morena puso los ojos en blanco, pero concedió la petición del hombre, después de todo, aún sabiendo que no era totalmente suyo, no se prohibiría disfrutar con él.

-Anda Jürgen…se que estás siguiéndome- Murmuró Alannah, hubo uno de los transeúntes que se giró a mirarla. –No es divertido hablar sola…- Dijo ahora notablemente mosqueada.

-Para mí es divertido ver a los hombres girarse por ti- Cuando la chica quiso darse cuenta Jürgen estaba a su lado, mirándola con la cabeza ladeada. –Aún no se me quita lo de hoy cariño…por eso te vigilo manteniendo la distancia- Alannah sonrió y este entrecerró los ojos.

-Debes afrontarlo de una u otra manera.

-Lo sé…pero en este momento no tenemos privacidad- Enarcó una ceja y Alannah se carcajeó –Aunque seguramente no pensabas en eso… ¿Cuál es tu manera?-

-No importa, ve sigue _vigilándome_ desde las alturas – Imitó su tono al decir la palabra "Vigilándome" y éste sonrió, asintiendo. Alannah bufó y lo miró de reojo, seguía caminando a su lado. Sonrió y extendió el brazo pasándolo por la cintura de Alannah, obligándola a acercarse a él.

-¿Qué…?-

-Nero nos sigue- Alannah quiso voltearse pero Jürgen no la dejó.

-Podría hacer una escena, lo sabes- El demonio se carcajeó

-Se que a la larga terminarás con Nero, solo hago esto para molestarlo-

-¿Terminaré con Nero? ¿Él y yo?- Alannah se rió estridentemente y la gente los miró –Me estás jodiendo-

-Ojalá lo hiciera, pero sabes que es así, por mi solo sientes atracción, pero antes de conocerme tenías dudas sobre tus sentimientos hacía él- Alannah se puso seria y Jürgen le sonrió. –Llevo tiempo "vigilándote"- Agregó. Alannah iba a replicar cuando un estrepitoso ruido les llegó desde atrás. Jürgen puso los ojos en blanco y Alannah se volteó automáticamente para enfrentar a un aparente tipo normal vestido en traje negro, que había hecho en solo un movimiento de brazos una masacre humana. Alannah no pudo evitar mirar asqueada su alrededor, el cual estaba totalmente manchado de sangre y órganos.

-Destrucción… ¿¡Es eso lo que quieres Abeel!- El demonio lanzó una carcajada que molestó a Jürgen.

-Que maleducado te has vuelto querido Jürgen…el estar con esa chica está cambiando tu verdadera naturaleza ¿no es así?-

-¿A qué has venido? Porque no creo que sea a saludar a tu nieta y felicitarla ¿me equivoco?-

-Estaría mal de mi parte no darle una felicitación por haber ascendido y ser tan…Sparda- Dijo dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la chica, se acercó rápidamente a ella pero Jürgen la empujó sacándola del camino. –Oh vamos ¿De veras piensas que con este cuerpo puedo hacerle daño? Estos son seres inferiores- había una niña pequeña a pocos metros de ellos llorando, Abeel ya había reparado en ella.

-¡NO!- Alannah iba a detenerlo, pero Jürgen se lo impidió y vio como el cuerpo de la niña pasaba delante de ella para ir a estrellarse contra las ventanas de un edificio. La joven Sparda vio como la niñita atravesaba las ventanas y la sangre salpicaba el resto de las ventanas del edificio ante el impacto. Jürgen la soltó antes que cambiara a su forma demoniaca y se fuera encima de Abeel.

-Los humanos son débiles Alannah, velo por ti misma, únete a mí y libremos estás tierras de tanta inmundicia…y…Alannah- La chica había comenzado a estrangularlo, sabía que con eso no conseguiría nada, pero Jürgen tenía razón en algo: No era fácil matar a alguien, incluso si ese alguien era un desgraciado hijo de perra. Aflojó el agarre que había hecho a su cuello y se retiró. –En el fondo sabes que tengo razón y querida, ya no me sirves, pero tengo otros planes, mi invitación está vigente, podremos deshacernos de Rita e incluso de su inútil ayudante, dejaré vivo a tu padre si acepta mis normas y…-

-Vete al purgatorio…Abeel- Jürgen disparó de una arma que Alannah no había visto antes, la cual dio totalmente al demonio.

-Ouh…-Fingió y desapareció. No sin antes dejar caer varios regalos. Lo odiaba profundamente. Jürgen vio a Nero parado al otro lado, mirando para el edificio y luego le dirigió una mirada de odio al demonio, estaba claro que lo culpaba por la muerte de la niña. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él?_ Mucho._ Le respondió su consciencia. Apagó el interruptor, ignorando sus actuales sentimientos y centrándose en tres cosas. Alannah, los demonios y Nero, estaba seguro que éste terminaría atacándolo.  
Jürgen estaba un poco asombrado por Alannah, la chica estaba liberando su furia con cada demonio que se aparecía, casi no les dejaba nada para destruir a los otros dos. Por reflejo, frenó a _Red Queen_ con una sola mano la cual le atravesó. Jürgen sonrió de una forma que inquietó a Nero y quitó la espada volviendo a atacar.

-Ya lo he dicho pero…eres muy predecible Nero- Jürgen desenfundó su espada y apuntó la punta hacía el joven –Estoy dispuesto a pelear si así lo deseas…pero lo veo algo bastante injusto para ti-

-Deja de hablar Jürgen, Alannah no impedirá que peleemos está vez- Jürgen dirigió una mirada a la chica que aún seguía con el poder demoniaco activo y destrozando demonios, los cuales eran diferentes a los que Nero acostumbraba ver en Fortuna.  
Jürgen agarró desprevenido a Nero, embistiéndolo y lazándolo lejos.

-Quiero herirte Nero…realmente, pero Alannah no me lo perdonaría – Jürgen se acercó al joven que ya se había incorporado y desenfundado a _Blue Rose_. Jürgen solo sonrió.

Alannah estaba acabando demonio tras demonio, había reparado en la pelea que estaban llevando a cabo aquellos dos, Jürgen no estaba teniendo misericordia, pero en aquel momento no le importaba quien de los dos se llevaba más golpes. Aunque inconscientemente sí.  
Cuando su poder demoniaco se activaba, su humanidad quedaba a un costado, imposibilitada para tomar cualquier decisión o intervenir en cosas que le hirieran. Su lado demoniaco la poseía. Tendría que hablar con Dante sobre aquello, nadie mejor que él para explicarle.  
Vio a Nero pasar volando por un costado suyo y lo miró de reojo. Terminó barriendo la avenida, hasta que pudo reincorporarse e ir de nuevo hacía Jürgen. Los ojos de Alannah se cerraron un momento antes de arremeter contra Jürgen y golpearlo contra la pared, para luego introducir su mano en su interior. El demonio boqueó en busca de aire y sonrió débilmente a Alannah.

-¿Quieres hacerlo Alis? Aprieta el corazón, siente la fuerza de este órgano, seré demonio pero… ¿lo notas? Lo rápido que late…- Alannah no dudó en apretar el corazón y Jürgen boqueó de nuevo, sonriéndole más abiertamente. –No eres consciente de lo que haces…pero tu lado humano ha de estar aterrorizado ¿verdad? Estoy seguro que podrías matarme sin dudar…si tu lado humano en este momento no estuviera consciente…pero lo está ¿Luchas con eso?-

-Jürgen…

-Es la segunda vez que tu lado demoniaco me ve como amenaza… ¿Qué piensa realmente de mí?-

-Eres un traidor, debes pagar por traicionar al maestro-

-Ya veo…ambas partes separadas…algo de Abeel despertó en ti después de todo…no solo Sparda- El demonio desvió la vista hacía Nero quien estaba asombrado –No Nerito, ella no está defendiéndote… ¡siquiera sabe lo que hace!- dijo con ironía. –Ni pienses en hacer nada- Amenazó a Nero que había desenfundado a _Red Queen_ nuevamente. –Lo que le hagas a ella, me afectará automáticamente a mí, dado que tiene…- Las palabras de Jürgen quedaron a medio camino cuando Alannah apretó más el corazón del demonio y luego de repente lo soltó retirándose y cayendo de rodillas frente a él. Nero se iba a acercar pero el demonio lo frenó. La herida le cicatrizó al mismo momento en que Alannah quitó la mano, pero el corazón estaba levemente adolorido.

-Lo siento…  
Fue entonces cuando Jürgen se arrodilló junto a ella, quien recuperó su forma humana. –Mi intención no era esa…yo solo…no sé lo que hago cuando me convierto, la rabia fluye sola-

-No te preocupes- Murmuró el demonio. Se maldijo, a su lado el interruptor sentimental se activaba solo, se detestaba por eso. –Nero- Llamó, el joven se acercó y éste lo tomó del antebrazo fuertemente mientras que incorporaba a Alannah y regresaban al local.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alannah abrió los ojos luego de no sabía cuánto tiempo. Se quejó al moverse, notaba la comodidad de estar sobre una cama y la extraña calidez de alguien a su lado. Lentamente se giró quedando sobre el cuerpo de un hombre y fue ahí cuando se sobresaltó. ¿Qué carajo? …

-Despertaste al fin- Alannah volvió a cerrar los ojos –No te preocupes, no te hice nada, pero era incomoda la silla y dado que quedaba lugar…-

-No finjas- Sentenció la joven – ¿Te hice mucho daño?- Preguntó incorporándose para mirarlo, este estaba con una mano tras la nuca y el brazo libre pasado por la cintura de ella.

-No, solo me has roto el corazón- Se rió de su propio mal chiste pero paró ante la fulminante mirada de Alannah, rodó los ojos y la acercó más a él –No me hiciste daño en absoluto, pero podrías haberlo hecho- Alannah se dejó caer sobre él, algo que le sorprendió. Estuvo un momento así, hasta que volvió a incorporarse y le desabrochó la camisa sin parar a pensar. El demonio enarcó una ceja, lo cual Alannah ignoró y pasó la mano por su pecho. –Si no quieres que me abuse de ti en este momento, para ahí- Mencionó con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos, ambas miradas se cruzaron y este alzó ambas cejas. –No quieres detenerte…dios Alannah, no es un buen momento para ninguno de los dos-

-Cállate imbécil- Murmuró poniéndole el dedo índice y medio en los labios, el demonio formó una sonrisa ladina y le corrió la mano.

-Nero no está y Dante…él es indiferente a lo que pase aquí en este momento-Alannah alzó ambas cejas. –Estoy bromeando…-

-Sí, claro- Alannah se incorporó de la cama y dirigió una mirada al reloj -¿Dante sigue con Lady?- Jürgen lanzó una carcajada que la chica no comprendió.

-Oh no, él está esperándote como buen padre que es para llevarte a "celebrar tu cumpleaños"-

-¿Vendrás?- preguntó insinuando cambiarse frente a él, a lo cual el demonio respondió con una mirada lasciva.

-No, demasiados enemigos por los alrededores, vigilaré desde afuera- Alannah se volteó mirándolo de reojo y desapareció cuando dejó caer la blusa, ésta se carcajeó.

Luego de unos minutos, bajó y Dante estaba esperándola, también estaba Lady y la otra cazadora. Trish. Aparte de Nero, por supuesto. El camino que hicieron en el auto de Dante fue corto, Alannah sonrió al ver que se trataba de un club nocturno –Sin strippers- solo música a todo volumen y personas _divirtiéndose. Si… "divirtiéndose" ¿Ya sabes a lo que voy? Entonces estás bien encaminado._ Alannah sonrió, su mente estaba completamente degenerada. Le dirigió una mirada algo incrédula a su padre y este solo le sonrió._ Dios…ve que juego con Jürgen y Nero y ya me quiere meter en un burdel…pobre de mí._ No se largó a reír a carcajadas para no llamar la atención y que la vieran como "pendeja". El guardia que vigilaba la entrada los dejó pasar sin problema, parecía que Dante era un cliente recurrente.

-Me han llegado varios trabajos de este lugar…el dueño tiene cierta apreciación por mis trabajos ya que le salvé el pellejo y el local…- Dijo Dante al oído de Alannah, dado que la música no dejaba oír. Siguieron avanzando, Nero se puso a un lado de Alannah, dado que muchos "buitres" habían girado a mirarla. La chica quiso patear al joven, pero se contuvo. Prestó atención a la música y no era de ninguna banda que hubiera oído antes, sin embargo la voz del que cantaba le pareció interesante. Se sentaron en la barra y Alannah sonrió ¿Qué seguía? No era como si hubiera ido a muchos de esos clubes, mucha gente iba y venía, muchos bailaban, otros se sentaban en la barra y pedían fuertes bebidas. Alannah llamó al cantinero y pidió un _Bloody Mary_.

-No creo que sea la mejor elección…-empezó a decir Nero, pero ésta lo calló

-Es mi cumpleaños- Sentenció. La música iba cambiando, algunas eran más suaves, otras totalmente cargadas para bailar, sin embargo ella se quedó mirando a las personas. Estaba segura que Nero no era de los tipos que salían a bailar.  
Pasaron unos minutos y Nero miraba a Alannah con preocupación, llevaba unos tres _Bloody Mary _encima y ahora había cambiado a una bebida con un fuerte aroma a Strawberry_, _era claro que algo le preocupa o molestaba, quizá ambas.

-¿Alannah?- Se animó a preguntar Nero

-¿Hm?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si…-respondió con voz cansina, sonrió a Nero cuando este enarcó una ceja. –anda chico, que en mi vida he bebido más de lo que tú lo has hecho…ya sabes- La chica se carcajeó ante la expresión del joven, el cantinero al escucharla miró al joven y sonrió, este se cabreó un poquito.

-Te regresaré al local- Sentenció

-Oh si…haz lo que Jürgen y aparece en la cama, contigo sobre mi ¿Eso quieres?- Nero era consciente que la chica estaba claramente borracha, por lo que comenzó a alejarse para el lado de Dante –Piensa rápido Nerito- este volteó al mismo tiempo que ella lo tomó del brazo y poniéndolo frente a ella, lo besó sin previas y Nero abrió los ojos como platos. _Oh vamos Nero… ¿No te han besado nunca? ¡Responde joder! _  
Poco a poco, el chico demonio fue respondiendo y la Alannah perversa sonrió mentalmente. En seguida se enfrascaron en su propio juego, las manos de Nero se deslizaron por la cintura de ella y ésta rompió el beso sonriéndole, bajó la vista a las manos de él enarcando ambas cejas. –Oh…eso fue "pensar rápido"- Alannah levantó la vista, mirando por encima del hombro de Nero y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a su padre mirándolos con el ceño fruncido –oops- se carcajeó un poco, Nero soltó a Alannah y se volteó para mirar a Dante. Ésta puso los ojos en blanco y lo regresó a su anterior posición, enredando los dedos en el cabello del chico y acercándolo a ella nuevamente. Si se estaba oponiendo, realmente no lo notaba. Sin permiso la lengua de Nero invadió la boca de la chica, acariciando suavemente la de ella, sorprendida y todo le siguió el juego, ladeando la cabeza y profundizando aún más el beso, la música tan fuerte impedía que se oyera otra cosa que no fuera el puro bullicio del gentío, pero en aquella intimidad Alannah estaba segura que Nero había oído el gemido que había salido de su garganta cuando él movió equívocamente la pierna.

-¡HEY!- Ambos se separaron de golpe y levantaron la vista. ¿Dante haciendo de padre estricto?

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó ella, sin ningún indicio de vergüenza, en cambio Nero no despegó la vista de Dante y apostaba que en aquel momento quería estar en otro lado que no fuera frente a él.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que regresemos- Dijo mirando a Alannah con el ceño fruncido. Alannah iba a levantarse cuando varios demonios se aparecieron en el club, Dante no los había visto antes y estaba seguro que Nero tampoco: Eran bastante más grandes que las _Abyss_ y de un tono violáceo, tenían unas notables garras que comenzaron a usar con la gente que había en derredor, los cuales al darse cuenta que no eran disfraces empezaron a gritar horrorizados y a intentar huir del club, algo vano a aquellas alturas. Dante disparó en dos oportunidades pero estas se desaparecían. El griterío continuaba y todo iba sumiéndose poco a poco en un río de sangre.

**ººº**

_Estoy trabajando en sexto capítulo y en un crossover DMC/Supernatural, planeo grandes cosas con esa historia.  
Sayo~_


End file.
